


MCRT - Yet More Upside Down

by Ytteb



Series: MCRT Upside Down [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: This is another instalment in my ‘Upside down MCRT’ universe.  I don’t think you need to have read the previous two before reading this one.  There’s a brief summary of the upside down element at the beginning of the first chapter so if you don’t want to know what happens in the first two stories – ‘MCRT – Upside Down’ and ‘MCRT – Even More Upside Down’ – please stop reading now.





	1. Chapter 1

_The ‘upside down’ element is that Tony is team lead and Gibbs the Senior Field Agent.  Tim and Kate are the junior agents with Tim having slight seniority.  Tony is married to Faith Coleman and they have a daughter named Matilda.  Tom Morrow is still Director._

_The first part of this story is a twist on ‘Bete Noir’ – the episode in the first series where Ari takes Ducky, Gerald and Kate hostage.  As with the previous stories in this ‘universe’ the time line and canon have been played with._

Director Tom Morrow sat pensively in front of the big screen in MTAC which had just gone dark.  He wondered what the fallout of the last few hours would be.  He heard the door to MTAC click open and shut and, hearing familiar footsteps hurrying down the stairs, guessed he was about to find out some.

“Director,” said Supervisory Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.

“How’s your team?” asked Morrow.

“That’s what I need to speak with you about.”

“Sit down,” ordered Morrow.  He waited until Tony had obeyed and then said, “OK, shoot.”

Tony winced.  “Been a bit too much of that, Sir.”

“Yeah, poor choice of words.  Go on.”

“Gibbs is at the hospital.  Although I swear that if I’d offered to close the hole in his shoulder with my desk stapler and clean it out with a slug of rotgut whisky he’d have told me to go ahead.”

Morrow smiled and felt it was the first time he had done so in hours.  Dr Mallard and his assistant Gerald Jackson had been held hostage in Autopsy and, Morrow didn’t quite understand why, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd had also been captured.  Tony and Gibbs had liaised with the Hostage Recovery Team to end the situation but Gibbs, Jackson and two members of the HRT had been shot.   

“And Agent Todd?” he asked.

“I’ve sent her to the hospital as well.  She and Dr Mallard claimed to be unharmed but I wanted them evaluated properly.”

Morrow nodded his approval.  He had already received a report about Gerald’s condition from a Ducky who had been shaking with outrage.

“What do you want to do?” asked Morrow.

“Agent McGee and I will finish up the paperwork and then I want the team off rotation,” said Tony.

“Why?” asked Morrow.

“I don’t want Gibbs back in the field until he’s fully recovered.  He’d go with his arm in a sling if he had his way.  Hell, he’d go out on crutches if need be.”

“Hmm,” said Tom.

“Kate needs time to come to terms with what happened,” continued Tony, “And she’ll need psychological support.  I want to be sure she’s got her head on straight before she handles a gun again.”

“And Gibbs?  Will he need psychological support?” asked Tom.

“That would be great,” mused Tony.  “But I can’t see it happening.  I mean, he’ll go to the psych eval but we both know he can talk his way around that.  I’ll settle for him being back to physical fitness.”

“Still leaves you and Agent McGee,” said Morrow, “Why do I need to take your whole team off rotation?”

“I think McGee would benefit from time out,” said Tony.  “It was stressful today.  Time out will help.  We could assign him to cybercrimes for a few days; they’re always angling to get hold of him.  Might do his confidence good to be somewhere he excels.”

“You saying he doesn’t excel as a field agent?” said Morrow sharply.

“No, Sir, I’m not saying that at all.  McGee is excellent but we all know he’s brilliant with computers.  I think it would steady him to do something he has complete control of for a short while.”

“I see,” said Morrow.  “And how long do you think the team needs?”

Tony looked at the Director suspiciously at this easy acquiescence and suspected that it had always going to be granted but that Morrow wanted to hear Tony’s reasons.  “A week,” said Tony.  “I don’t expect Gibbs to be back to full fitness by then but we can go back in the field without him.”

“I’m sure he’ll relish the prospect of being on desk duty when the rest of you go out,” said Tom with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’ll manage that,” said Tony.

Tom looked at him speculatively and believed him.  DiNozzo was renowned for his inventiveness in managing his team and usually managed to rein in even the obstreperous Gibbs.

“Agreed,” said Morrow.  “One week off rotation.  On one condition.”

“Sir?”

“Actually two conditions.  If you decide you need longer, you let me know and we’ll review the situation.  I don’t want you to be in any doubt about your team being ready to go back out there.”

“Understood, Sir.  Thank you.”  Tony rose to go.

“I said two conditions, Tony.”  Tony sank back down.  “I want you to take the week off as well.”

“What?  I don’t need any time off.  I can catch up on paperwork,” protested Tony.

“One week,” said Morrow firmly.  “It’s about time you took that paternity leave you keep putting off.”

“But …”

“Tony, you really want me to phone your wife and tell her that you refused to take the time off?”

“No, Sir,” said Tony, caving as he recognised this master stroke.  “A week of paternity leave it is.”

“Faith and Baby DiNozzo will be grateful,” said Tom.

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony.

“FBI have taken the terrorist into custody,” said Tom, “I’ve asked to be kept informed about what they find out.”  He saw Tony’s questioning look, “And I’ll let you know what they tell me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I’m guessing you have some questions about how this _situation_ arose,” said Morrow meaningfully.

“Yes, Sir.  Another reason for time out.”

“I trust you’ll keep me informed,” ordered Tom.

“Yes, Sir.  I’ll let you know if there’s anything you need to be concerned about,” said Tony.

Tom nodded.  He trusted that DiNozzo would tell him of any issues.  “Go on,” he said.  “The sooner you get the reports written, the sooner you can go home.  Tell Agent McGee to take the weekend off and report to Cybercrimes on Monday.  I’ll inform Agent MacGregor to expect him.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Give my best to Faith,” said Morrow as he signalled to Tony to leave.

NCISNCIS

Tony was making breakfast for his daughter Matilda the next morning when the doorbell sounded.

“Stay there, sweetie,” he said.  “Don’t touch anything.”  He hurried to the door, “Kate!  This is a surprise.”

“Is now a good time?” asked Kate anxiously.

“Come in,” ordered Tony.  “I just made a mistake.  I told Tilly not to touch anything.  That will have put touching something into her head.  Come on.”

Kate followed Tony into the kitchen, still asking if it was all right to come in.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he returned to the kitchen and found it, and his daughter, still in one piece.

“Auntie Kate,” said Tilly happily.  “Daddy’s cooking pancakes.”

“He is?” asked Kate in surprise.

“Hey,” said Tony.  “I can cook pancakes.  Well, so long as we have pancake mix.”

“I can make them,” suggested Kate.

Tony was about to refuse her offer but, seeing her nervous tension, decided she might need something to do so he gave in, “Sure.  Knock yourself out.  Not literally, of course.  We have enough injuries on the team as it is.”

Faith came in a few minutes later and was surprised to see Kate and a mountain of pancakes in her kitchen.

“What’s going on?” she whispered to her husband.

“I think it’s therapy,” he whispered back.

“I think we’re going to be eating pancakes for weeks,” she replied.  “Hey, Kate,” she said in a louder voice.  “Nice to see you.  Thank you for … er … making the breakfast.”

Kate seemed to come out of a reverie and looked with shock at the pile of pancakes she had made.  “Oh,” she said.  “Oh.  No trouble.  Um, where’s the baby?”

“Sleeping,” said Faith.  The sound of a baby wailing came through from the family room. 

“Perhaps not,” said Tony.  “I’ll go get him.”

“He does that a lot,” sighed Tilly.  “He cries, poops and sleeps.”

“Matilda,” said Faith warningly.

“But he’s really cute,” said Tilly.  “When he’s not doing that.”

“Here he is,” said Tony, showing the two week old to Kate.  “Meet your Auntie Katie!”  He sensed Kate’s disapproval, “I mean, your Auntie _Kate_.”

The baby had stopped crying; perhaps he had just been lonely and needed company.

“He’s gorgeous,” said Kate.  “What’s his name?”

“Jacob Erasmus DiNozzo,” said Tilly proudly.

“Jacob _Erasmus_ …,” said Kate.  “That’s _unusual.”_

“It’s my grandfather’s name,” said Faith a little coolly.  “It’s a common name in Denmark.”

Kate nodded as she remembered that Faith’s mother was Danish.

“And it means _beloved_ ,” said Tony a little goofily as he smiled down at his son.

“I’m going to school now,” said Tilly becoming a little bored at the focus on her new brother.  “’Cos I’m five.”

“Do you like school?” asked Kate.

“Let’s eat,” said Tony hastily.  His daughter tended to be vocal on the subject of kindergarten and he preferred his pancakes warm.  Tilly looked mutinous for a moment or two but was appeased by her father placing two pancakes on her plate and handing her the maple syrup.  “Not too much,” he warned.

“Mommy and Daddy don’t like it when I have a sugar high,” Tilly said to Kate in what she thought was a confidential tone.

Tony wanted to know what Kate had come to talk to him about but was prepared to wait until they could have some privacy.  He contented himself with munching his way through a stack of pancakes in the meantime.

“Oh,” said Kate.  “I forgot.  I brought you something for Jacob.”

Tony looked at her closely, wondering if this was true or an excuse for a visit.  Faith took the package and opened it, “A St Christopher’s medal,” she said.  “It’s lovely.  Thank you, Kate.  Look, Tony.”

Tony looked and decided to acquit Kate of making an excuse.  The medal had clearly not been purchased on the way over.

“And I bought this for you, Tilly,” said Kate. 

Faith and Tony looked at Kate warmly.  Tilly had, so far, been accepting of her brother’s arrival but they appreciated anything which made it clear to her that she was still important.

“It’s a purse!” said Tilly happily.  “And it’s shiny!”

“I thought you could bring it to school with you,” said Kate.

Tilly seemed to sense what her parents were about to say, “Thank you Auntie Kate.  It’s cool.”

Tony and Faith sighed as their little girl used this grown up word but tried to look brave.

“Thanks, Kate,” said Tony.  The door bell sounded again.  “It’s like Grand Central Station here today.”

“I’ll go,” said Faith, “You stay here with Jacob.”

A few moments later, Faith returned with McGee.  Tilly was out of her chair in an instant and running towards the new arrival, “Uncle Gee!” she squealed.  Tim was, for a reason Tony could not understand, one of Tilly’s favourite people and, as ever, he looked both embarrassed and pleased at Tilly’s delight.

“Uh,” he said.  “Is now a good time?”

Faith wondered why anyone would think breakfast time in a house with a five-year-old and two-week-old was a good time to call in unexpectedly but she was used to the eccentricities of Tony’s team so she simply smiled and pointed to the pile of pancakes, “Come in,” she said.  “Kate’s been cooking.”

“She has?” asked Tim in puzzlement.  He looked at the stack, “She has.”

“Sit down, Tim,” said Tony.  “As you can see, we have plenty.”

Tilly drew Tim to sit down next to her and, sign of great favour, handed him the syrup bottle.  “Not too much,” she said warningly, “You don’t want to get a sugar high.”

Tim nodded gravely and poured a moderate amount on his pancakes and began to eat.  After a few minutes, like Kate before him, he seemed to think he needed an excuse for being there.

“Is that the baby?” he asked.

Tony stared at him.

“Of course it is,” said Tim, “I mean, I knew it was.  It’s obvious.  I mean, it’s small and … babyish.”

“Yes,” said Faith, “ _He_ is.”

“Of course,” said Tim hastily.  “He.  Him.  He is small and …”

“Babyish,” supplied Tony.  “I think you covered that already.”

“What’s he called?” asked Tim.

“Jacob Erasmus,” said Faith.

“ _Erasmus_ – that’s unusual,” said McGee.

“It was Faith’s grandfather’s name,” said Kate.  “It’s popular in Denmark.  It means beloved.”

“Good recall,” praised Tony.  “Anyone would think you were a federal investigator.”

“Um,” said Tim.  “That’s … nice.  Oh, I brought you something for … him.”  He handed a parcel over to Faith as Tony was still holding the baby.

As with Kate, Tony had to acquit Tim of buying a gift on the run, when Faith opened the gift to reveal a soft toy – a green and blue striped cat.

“It’s made by the same company that made Floopy,” explained Tim.  Floopy was a pink and yellow spotted dog which had been Tilly’s most treasured companion and which Tim had found a replacement for when the original had been lost.  “I thought … Jacob … might like it as much as Tilly liked Floopy.”

“Great thought,” said Tony, wondering if Tim had thought to buy two so they had an automatic spare.  It had been three years since Tilly had lost Floopy and he still remembered the sleepless nights that had resulted.  Faith dangled the toy cat over her son’s face but he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

“And I got this for you, Tilly,” said Tim handing her a package.

She tore the wrapping paper off and looked at the object blankly,

“It’s a kaleidoscope,” explained Tim.  “You look through this end.  And twist the other end.”

Tilly looked distinctly underwhelmed but, under the watchful eyes of her parents, knew she had to be polite and so she did as directed.  Her face lit up, “It’s so pretty,” she said.  “Thank you, Uncle Gee.  Daddy, Mommy – look!”

Faith and Tony had to take turns in looking through the kaleidoscope and in persuading Tilly that Jacob was too young to appreciate its beauty.

“I’m glad I’m old,” said Tilly wisely.  “Babies miss out on so many things.”

The adults bent their heads over their pancakes to avoid Tilly spotting their smiles.  Tony had a warm feeling as he recognised the merits of his team.

“So,” said Faith, “I’d better leave you with your team, Tony.  So you can begin your paternity leave,” she said pointedly.

Tony smiled serenely.  “It’s OK,” he said to Kate and Tim.  “We’ll go into the study.  Unless you still need some pancakes?”

Tim and Kate followed Tony out a little sheepishly and began to apologise once more.  Tony knew that could continue for some time and cut them off, “It’s OK.  What do you need?”

Tim and Kate looked at one another uncertainly and each seemed reluctant to speak.  Tony realised his error; they needed to see him separately.  “Kate,” he said, “Faith needed to speak with you.  I forgot.  Why don’t you go and ask her?  I’ll have a quick word with Tim while you’re gone.”  He trusted that Faith would think of something to ask Kate and turned his attention to Tim.  “What’s up, Tim?”

Tim was still able to surprise Tony at times and this was one of them.  Normally he tended to take time to come to the point when dealing with personal matters but today he seemed to recognise that time was precious.

“The Director told me that I’m reassigned to Cybercrimes,” he said.

“That’s right.  _Temporarily_ reassigned,” said Tony.

“You’re sure?  I mean, it is just temporary?” asked Tim.

“I’m sure.  I asked the Director to take us off rotation.  Gibbs will be out for a while.  I wanted Kate to take some time.”

“But _I’m_ OK,” said Tim.

“Of course,” said Tony.  “But it was a stressful few hours for all of us, coming after a few hard days catching that terrorist at Norfolk.  I thought a few days in Cybercrimes might be good for you.”

“You did?”

“Sure.  You know that Agent MacGregor would have you there full time if he could.  Sometimes it helps to do something different for a few days.  Especially if it’s something you excel at.”

“But I’m coming back?” asked McGee.

“Absolutely,” said Tony firmly.

It looked as if Tim was going to ask for further confirmation but he bit back his uncertainty and simply nodded.

“You did well, Tim,” said Tony.  “Locating all that duplicate evidence for us to take down to Autopsy.  Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Thanks, Boss.”  Tim clearly wanted to ask once more if Tony was sure but he straightened his back and nodded firmly.  “I’ll be going then,” he said.

“See you in a week,” said Tony.  “In the squad room.”

Tim grinned and allowed himself to be shown out.  Tony took a breath and steeled himself to go fetch Kate who he felt might be a more difficult nut to crack.  He paused at the door to the kitchen where he saw Kate cradling Jacob.  Faith heard his approach and shook her head slightly to indicate that he should not say anything.

“Tilly,” he said instead, “You want to go feed the ducks?”

This was one of Tilly’s favourite things to do especially if she could do it with her father.  She had only known her brother for a few days but she already knew that it was not wise to make a noise while he was sleeping so she nodded and whispered, “Can I put the sweetcorn in my new purse?”

Kate heard the whisper and looked up from gazing at the baby, “Why sweetcorn?”

Tilly got the superior look on her face that she adopted when telling grownups that they were wrong, “Bread is bad for ducks, Auntie Kate.  But they like sweetcorn.  And grapes.  And oats.  But it’s sweetcorn today.”

“Don’t put it in your new purse,” said Tony, “it’ll make it go icky.”

Tilly nodded, went to collect the corn and then stroked Jacob’s cheek gently in farewell.  She grabbed Tony’s hand and they left.

“Don’t bang the door,” said Faith.  “Too late,” she said as the door slammed shut.  Fortunately, it seemed that Jacob had begun to get accustomed to DiNozzo noise and he didn’t wake up.

NCISNCIS

Tony and Tilly came back half an hour later having fed the local ducks their healthy snacks.  Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately, they had been the only visitors to the water so Tilly had not had the opportunity to educate anyone else on the right and wrong things to feed the birds.

“Where’s Kate?” asked Tony when he arrived home to find her car gone and Jacob back in his crib.

“She went home,” said Faith.

“Just like that?” asked Tony.  “I thought I was going to have to destress her.”

“Never underestimate the healing powers of holding a sleeping baby,” said Faith with a hint of smugness.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.  Well, so long as they don’t spit up or fill their diapers.  That takes the shine off the experience.”

“And Jakie didn’t do any of that?”

“Jacob,” corrected Faith although she had little hope that her son’s name wouldn’t get shortened.

“Jacob,” said Tony obligingly.

“No, he didn’t do any of that.  He just slept and occasionally opened his eyes and yawned.  It was rather adorable.”

Tony sighed pleasurably in a way that he had never expected to do before he had children.  “And that fixed her?” he asked.

“For the moment,” said Faith.  “What happened?”  Tony had arrived home very late the previous day and had said very little apart from mentioning that he was on paternity leave for a week.

“There was a hostage situation at NCIS yesterday.  Kate, Ducky and Gerald were held in Autopsy.  Jimmy Palmer’s on vacation so Gerald was standing in for him.”

“Are they all right?” asked Faith.

“Gerald got shot.  So did Gibbs when we moved in to end it.  But we caught the intruder.  FBI have taken it over now.  They took statements from us all yesterday.”

“How is Gibbs?”

“As it wasn’t a silver bullet it didn’t kill him,” said Tony.  “He’ll be fine.  I asked the Director to take the team off rotation for a week.  McGee’s going to Cybercrimes for a few days.”

“I see.  And you’re concerned about Kate?”

“There may be some problems.  It shook her being held hostage.”

“Understandable,” said Faith.  “Is that all there is to it?”

Tony looked at her fondly.  “There’s your lawyerly instinct at work.  You really should do criminal work, you know – you’d get the truth out of the witnesses with one question!”

“I’ll stick to what I’m doing,” said Faith.  On leaving JAG as a Lieutenant Commander she had joined a DC law firm where she specialised in employment law.

“You probably did better with Kate than I would have,” said Tony.

“Why?”

“She admires you,” said Tony.  “Feisty career woman.  You’re sort of a role model for her.”

“And you’re her Boss,” said Faith.

“When she lets me be,” said Tony self-deprecatingly.

“So, what else is going on with Kate?” asked Faith as she returned to her previous question.

“I think there may be some issues to address,” said Tony.  “With both her and Gibbs”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Gibbs!” called Tony as he came through the front door of Gibbs’ house.

He looked around but could see no sign of his senior field agent.

“Gibbs!” he shouted.  “Ducky told you, no woodworking while you’ve got your arm in a sling!”  He sighed and took the familiar steps down to the basement.  “Should’ve guessed,” he said when he found Gibbs, “You just took the sling off.”

Gibbs shrugged.  “I’m fine.”  His wince as the ill-advised gesture gave the lie to his words.

“Of course you are.  Bullet hole in the shoulder, walk in the park,” said Tony.

Gibbs grinned and refrained from shrugging this time.  “What you want?” he asked.  “Thought you were supposed to be on leave.”

“I am but strange thing about leave, I’m allowed to leave the house.”

“OK,” said Gibbs.  “Want a drink?” He indicated the bourbon bottle.

“No,” said Tony.  “Two-week-old isn’t anywhere sleeping through the night yet.  I need to be alert enough to get up.”

Gibbs nodded, “Fair enough.”

“And didn’t the hospital put you on antibiotics?” asked Tony.  “Pretty sure you’re not meant to have alcohol with them.”

“Didn’t say I was having a drink,” said Gibbs blandly.

“True,” said Tony.  “Brought you some food.  Faith sent you stuff that you cook onehanded.  She thought you’d still be in the sling.”

“I wear it some of the time,” protested Gibbs.

Tony raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, “Hey, you’re an adult.  You make your own decisions.”  He stifled a yawn, prompting Gibbs to ask,

“How’s the baby?  Apart from not sleeping through?”

“Good.  It’s just that you forget how tiny they are … and noisy … and mysterious … and wonderful.”

Gibbs smiled, “And how’s the new big sister taking it all?”

“OK so far.  A bit disappointed he’s not talking yet but apart from that she seems to like him.”

“Baby got a name?”

“Jacob Erasmus.”  Tony seemed to spot Gibbs’ mouth begin to open and he said hastily, “And before you comment on any weirdness, let me just say the words _Leroy Jethro_ and _pot, kettle, black!_ ”

“Wasn’t gonna say anything,” said Gibbs.  “It’s a good solid name.  Got something for him – here it is.”

Tony took the paper bag and opened it to reveal a wooden clutching toy in the shape of an articulated fish.  “Thank you, Jethro.  It’s beautiful.”  He stroked the perfectly smoothed pieces and once again admired Gibbs’ workmanship.

“This is for Tilly,” said Gibbs producing another paper bag.  Tony laughed as he peeked inside and saw a wooden swing set.  “She said she wanted one for the yard outside her doll house,” said Gibbs carelessly.

“You make much more for her doll house and we’ll have to move to make room for it!  Thank you, it’s great and she’ll love it,” said Tony.

“No problem,” said Gibbs.

“Gibbs,” said Tony in a sterner tone, “You know the team’s off rotation for a week.  That means you too.  No sneaking into work before the time’s up.  And don’t argue with me about it – remember that I’m sleep deprived and not fully in control!  And if _you_ go back early then Kate might think she should go in early and I don’t want that.  Understood?”

Gibbs had come to recognise that tone of voice over the years and he knew that DiNozzo had some sort of bee in his bonnet about this and wouldn’t be pleased to have his orders disregarded.  “Understood.  I’ll be good.”

“Huh, that I would like to see,” said Tony.  “Just rest up for a few days like a normal human being.  Forget your superpowers for a while.  And come visit if you want.  We’ll be home most of the time.  But maybe don’t come for breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“You know, in many ways Tim and Kate are complete opposites but they seem to share the belief that 08.00 is a good time to come visit,” sighed Tony.

“I won’t come that early,” promised Gibbs.

“Good.  And Tilly will take you to feed the ducks.  And probably give you a lecture at the same time,” said Tony.

Gibbs gave a soft smile at the thought of taking a little girl to the park.  Tony nodded sympathetically, “You want me to pack the food away or are you actually going to eat some of it?” he asked.

“No, you can leave it,” said Gibbs.  “I’ll do it … and I promise to eat some of it too but Abby’s already been over with care packages from the nuns.  I won’t starve.”

“OK.  I’ll see you then.  And don’t forget to come over if you want to.  Jake’s small enough he’ll fit in just one arm.”

NCISNCIS

One week later saw the MCRT reassembled in the squad room.

“OK, people,” said Tony.  “I’ve got a conference room booked.  We need to go over what happened in Autopsy.”

The other team members nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm and followed Tony upstairs.

“Right,” said Tony when they were all seated around the table.  “Recap.  We were serveilling the suspected terrorist at Norfolk but he got suspicious and began to run.  Gibbs had to shoot to take him down.  He was brought back to the Navy Yard for Ducky to do the autopsy.  Ducky did preparatory work including taking blood samples and was ready to do the actual autopsy the next day.”

“Gibbs and I went to the suspect’s apartment and brought back all his gear,” said Kate.  “We booked it into Evidence, ready for Abby to begin work on it.”

“I started trying to trace any electronic or internet trail,” said McGee.  “But there wasn’t anything to find.”

“And then we had a _visitor_ in Autopsy who took Ducky and Gerald hostage,” continued Tony.  “He ordered Ducky to get the evidence back.  Ducky phoned Abby and told her to bring it down to him.”

“But Abby had a fear of Autopsy,” said Kate.  “So she came to the squad room and asked me to take it down for her.”

“You took it down.  Hostage guy took you as well,” said Tony.

“And shot Gerald in the shoulder,” added Kate.

“Hostage guy found out that Gibbs shot the dead guy.  How?” asked Tony.

“Ducky told him,” said Kate.  “After Gerald was shot we pretty much did what we were told,”

“Meanwhile, we found out about the hostage situation,” said Gibbs.  “And managed, briefly, to get eyes on what was going on.”

“Abby found out why our visitor wanted the evidence back and found that the dead guy’s nasal spray contained a smallpox virus,” said McGee.  “So we knew that the intention was to spread it at Norfolk.”

“And Tim helped source replacements of all the evidence,” said Tony, “So we could make it look as if we were giving it all back.  Then hostage guy demanded that Gibbs be the delivery person.”

“I took the box of evidence down,” said Gibbs.  “We had HRT guys in the elevators as well as NCIS agents to prevent the _hostage guy_ escaping.”

“Hostage guy had put Kate and Ducky into Autopsy drawers,” said Tony.  “He _chatted_ with Gibbs.  Let him arm himself with Kate’s weapon.  And there was a shootout.”

“Dirt bag got me in the shoulder,” said Gibbs.  “I fired back.  That triggered HRT to come in.  More shots.”

“Our intruder had a _friend_ in HRT gear,” said Tony.  “His intent was to shoot the real HRT guys and anyone else who got in his way.”

“But you’d thought of that,” said Tim.  “And made sure the HRT lead verified who was in HRT gear and we arrested the ringer.”

“Which meant that the hostage taker was on his own without back up.  And we got him alive,” said Tony.

“And where is he now?” asked Gibbs.

“FBI have him.  And Homeland Security are very interested as well.  We foiled a terrorist threat and then caught someone else linked to the plot,” said Tony.

“Is it Hamas?” asked Kate.

“We believe so,” said Tony.  “Being verified as we speak.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” growled Gibbs.  “He shot Gerald.”

“And you,” said Tim.  “But you know that.”

“Don’t worry, Gibbs.  He’s not getting away with anything,” assured Tony.

“He’d better not,” said Gibbs menacingly.

Tony frowned but didn’t respond directly.  “So, any comments?”

“We did well … didn’t we?” asked Tim.  “I mean, like you said, we prevented a terrorist attack and caught two of the plotters alive.  And Ducky and Kate weren’t hurt.”

“Yes, it was a good outcome,” agreed Tony.  “Although the Director’s ordered a review of our security to see how the hostage guy got in.  Gibbs, anything to say?”

“Nope.  Like McGee said, we did good.  Apart from Gerald.”

“Medical report says you need to be on desk duty another week – at least,” said Tony.  “And you will be.”

“Yes, Boss,” said Gibbs.

“Kate, what about you?” asked Tony.  “Anything to share?”

“No, I don’t think so,” said Kate.  “It was … disturbing.  But we’re trained to cope.”

“And you’re all right?” asked Tony.

“Yes.  I’m glad we were off rotation for a few days.  It helped get things in perspective,” said Kate.

“You’ll have to have a psych evaluation before going back in the field,” said Tony.

“Of course,” said Kate.

“And I want you to listen to what they say,” warned Tony, “And adhere to any suggestions they make about counselling or therapy.”

“I won’t need any,” said Kate confidently.  She encountered Tony’s sceptical look, “But I’ll do what they say.”

“Be sure you do,” said Tony.  “Right, McGee – you can go back to the squad room.  I’ve put some cold cases on your desk for you to look at.”

“Uh, OK, Boss,” said Tim a little uncertainly as he realised he was being dismissed but he left the room as directed.

“Agent Todd,” said Tony, “There are some things I want to clarify with you.”

“Yes?” said Kate trying to look unconcerned but wary at Tony calling her Agent Todd.

“You phoned Ducky in Autopsy when Abby asked you to take the evidence down?”

“Yes, that’s right.  I wanted to check that Abby was right about Ducky wanting the evidence back.  It seemed _hinky_ ,” she tried a smile.

“I see.  And Ducky called you _Abby_?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And?” repeated Kate.

“And that didn’t make you even more suspicious?”

“I guess.  But he didn’t talk for long so he might have been mistaken.”

“Go on.”

“I took the evidence down to Autopsy,” said Kate.

“I think you missed a step out?” said Tony.

“I did?”

“You armed yourself.  You don’t usually wear your gun around the office do you, Agent Todd?”

“No.  No, I don’t.”

“So, why did you do so to take the evidence down? I guess you were suspicious then?”

“I guess,” agreed Kate.

“So you were suspicious enough to arm yourself but not to alert anyone else?” asked Tony.

“I was on my own in the squad room,” protested Kate.  “There was nobody to alert!”

Tony held up his phone.  “I wasn’t out of reach and I’m assuming Gibbs wasn’t either.  So, tell me again.  Why didn’t you alert anyone else?”

“I guess … I guess I didn’t want to make a fuss if Ducky was just having a joke,” said Kate.

“I thought I knew Dr Mallard well,” said Tony thoughtfully.  “I’ve never really thought of him as being someone who plays practical jokes in the workplace.  But perhaps I’m wrong?  Well, Agent Todd?”

“No, you’re not wrong,” admitted Kate.

“So, you suspected something was wrong, decided to arm yourself and go down to Autopsy anyway?”

“Yes.”

“And when you got down to Autopsy you were taken by surprise and relieved of your weapon?”

“Yes.”

“I see from your statement that you picked up a dissecting tool at one point?” said Tony.

“That’s right.  I saw an opportunity and took it,” said Kate.

“But you were unable to use the weapon?”

“No … I missed my chance,” admitted Kate.

“Why was that?” asked Tony gently.

“I-I hesitated,” said Kate.

“Why did you hesitate?” asked Tony.

“I … he … for a moment I thought there was something … about his eyes,” Kate blurted out.

“Something about his eyes!” shouted Gibbs.  “The bastard had just shot Gerald in the shoulder!  And you hesitated because you liked his eyes!”

“Agent Gibbs!” said Tony.  “I’m conducting this interview.  You are here as an observer because you are Agent Todd’s superior and I wanted you to be in the loop.  I don’t need you to say anything.”

Gibbs scowled but kept silent.

“Agent Todd,” said Tony.  “There are a number of things that concern me about what happened that day.  I think you need to consider how you weigh people up.  I do not underestimate the power of one’s instincts about people … I know the _gut_ can be a powerful weapon,” he cast a knowing look at Gibbs.  “But you need also to take _actions_ into account and you had seen Gerald being shot – that should have been a corrective to any instinct you had about the intruder being kind.  Nevertheless, we have all had occasions when we have failed to act quickly enough and, from Ducky’s account, it seems likely that you were being goaded into an attack which would not have ended well for you.  I suggest you take note of what I say.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Kate.

“What worries me more is your failure to alert anyone about your concerns about what was going on in Autopsy.  We don’t know if it would have made any difference but an earlier awareness of the problem could have prevented some of what happened.”  Kate made to speak but Tony held up his hand to request silence.  “I applaud self-reliance and initiative, Agent Todd, but you take risks too often and think you know best.  This is just the latest example of such behaviour.  I am putting a formal reprimand in your file about this incident and expect you to work to avoid any recurrence.  Do you understand?”

Kate’s eyes flashed with anger momentarily but then dimmed as she seemed to recognise the truth behind Tony’s words.  “Yes, Sir.  I’m sorry, Sir.”

“OK.  You can go.  Ask Agent McGee for some of the cold files.  And don’t forget you have your psych eval this afternoon.”

Kate nodded and left the room.

“You were tough on her,” commented Gibbs when they were alone.

“I know,” sighed Tony.  “But we both know that she’s too inclined to rush in, not to think things through.  It needs to stop.”

“You really think it would have made a difference?  If we’d known earlier?”

“I don’t know.  It couldn’t have hurt.  I’m not sure I’d have let her go down with a gun … or if I did, not a gun that showed up so easily.  Who knows?”

“Things are going to be tricky for a while,” said Gibbs thoughtfully.  “Ducky feels guilty that Gerald got shot, wondering if he could have done something to prevent it.”

“I reckon the intruder was going to shoot someone, probably Gerald, whatever happened,” said Tony.  “Look at how Ducky and Kate had to fall into line after that; they couldn’t risk Gerald so they were all in hostage guy’s power.”

“Easy to say to Ducky not to feel guilty but it’ll be harder for him to do it,” said Gibbs.  “Jimmy Palmer is conflicted because he’s relieved that he’s OK but guilty that Gerald got shot in his place.  And now Kate’s going to feel worse because she could have done better.”

“You suggesting I shouldn’t have reprimanded Kate?” asked Tony.

“No,” said Gibbs, “It all needed to be said.  I was trying to give you the background.  I was trying to be touchy-feely.”

“You were?” said Tony with a grin.  “There’s a lot of guilt swirling around the place.”

“You feel guilty?” asked Gibbs in surprise.

“I’m the team leader, Gibbs and one of my team got shot and another taken hostage – on my watch.  No wonder I’m feeling guilty.”

“But you were the one who spotted the intruder’s plan,” said Gibbs.  “And sent HRT in.  Saved me.”

“Yeah.  And here’s the thing,” said Tony.  “I let you persuade me that you should be the one to deliver the evidence.  And you ended up getting shot.”

“The guy asked for me,” said Gibbs.  “We didn’t know if he knew what I look like.  We don’t know if he was nearby when I took the shot and would recognise me.  It was obvious that I should go in.  No need for you to feel guilty.”

“But I do feel guilty that it didn’t occur to me to check on you before you went in,” said Tony.  “I mean, I checked you knew what the plan was but I didn’t look at you properly.”

“What?  You wanted to check I was conforming to NCIS dress code?” asked Gibbs sarcastically.

“No, I should have checked that you were wearing a bulletproof vest!  What possessed you to go into Autopsy completely vulnerable like that?  You’re lucky you weren’t killed.”

“But I wasn’t,” said Gibbs.  “He winged me, that’s all.  I had it all under control.”

“That’s rubbish and you know it,” said Tony, “That sort of situation is never under control and we have to do what we can to mitigate risk.”  He gazed at a paper on the table in front of him and without looking up said, “And don’t roll your eyes at me, Gibbs.  I’m serious about this.”

“OK,” said Gibbs.  “So, what do I get?  A reprimand?”

“No, not this time.  But I won’t hesitate in the future.  Consider this a warning.”  He looked up and waited for Gibbs to acknowledge his words before continuing in a gentler tone, “Gibbs, we both know that Kate instinctively follows you.  Somehow, her automatic reaction is to check what you’re doing.  She follows me with her head but you with her gut.  And that’s OK, I can live with that but it means that when you go all macho she’s likely to imitate you.  I don’t want you killed because you do something crazy and I sure as hell don’t want Kate following in after.  Understood?”

Gibbs nodded curtly and followed Tony out of the room.  As they descended the stairs, Tony said,

“And thanks for the input about the situation around here.  It was useful.”  He seemed to sense Gibbs’ scepticism, “No, really,” he insisted.

Kate was sitting tensely at her desk while McGee looked worried about what had been happening in the conference room.  Tony sat down at his desk and then whistled to get his team’s attention,

“Hey.  This Saturday, barbecue at Casa DiNozzo.  Abby, Palmer and Ducky are coming.  My kids need to see their NCIS aunts and uncles!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday saw neighbours, friends, the MCRT plus Abby, Ducky and Jimmy gathering at the DiNozzo house for the promised barbecue.  It had been a tense week at the Navy Yard as they adjusted to being back at work and coming to terms with what had happened to Ducky, Gerald and Kate.  Tony hoped that a social get-together would help get things back to normal.

It was the first time that Abby had seen the new baby but she and Kate managed, just, to avoid coming to blows over the rights to hold him.  Jimmy cooed over him politely but found an excuse to move away as quickly as possible. 

Ducky resisted the temptation to weigh and measure the infant and settled for telling a long and involved story about when he did a rotation on the maternity ward while training in Edinburgh.  Faith listened somewhat absentmindedly and was grateful that Ducky had spared her the gory details while she was pregnant as she might have gone into a blind panic at the thought of giving birth.  Ducky was about to launch into another anecdote when he spotted the person standing by the barbecue,

“Lysander!” he said as he hurried over, “How delightful to see you.  And how is your dear uncle?”

Tony had met Lysander Brocklehurst under somewhat trying circumstances a few years before and the two had become firm friends.  Lysander owned an upmarket restaurant called L’Ancien Regime Aujourd'hui on Pennsylvania Ave which specialised in weird and wonderful food but he was happy to cook more commonplace food for the DiNozzos.  He had also turned out to be the nephew of one of Ducky’s oldest friends and they often met up for gastronomic experiences which would turn most people’s stomachs but which delighted them.  They were soon deep in conversation as they lamented that most of that day’s guests would not have appreciated the stuffed octopus Lysander would have liked to have served.

“Hey, Ducky,” said Tony, “I didn’t see you arrive.”  He called over to Faith who took a last look at Jacob and came to join them.

“I saw Ducky earlier,” said Faith, “He was telling us a very interesting story about the perils of childbirth.”  She glanced at Tony who looked at her sympathetically but who was also clearly trying not to laugh.  “I see you found Lysander,” she commented in an attempt to give Tony time to compose himself.

“Indeed,” said Ducky, “And we were planning our next gastronomic expedition.  Lysander was telling me that he has discovered an artisan butcher in Youngstown which makes haggis using goat.  It sounds most intriguing.”

“That’s a long way to go for haggis, isn’t it?” asked Tony.  He had been to some of Ducky’s Burns Night celebrations and personally thought that crossing the road was too far to travel for the Scottish delicacy.

“Not at all,” said Ducky robustly, “It’s less than five hours.  And food always tastes better if eaten close to the place of manufacture.”

“If you say so, Ducky,” said Tony.  “Come on, darling we’ll leave these two gastronomes to their talk.”

“Wait,” commanded Ducky, “I have a gift for Jacob.”  He handed a package to Faith who opened it with Tony looking on eagerly.  “It is a quaich,” said Ducky informatively as the DiNozzos looked at the two handled silver dish curiously.  “A traditional Scottish silver drinking cup.  When the lad is older I will undertake to purchase him a suitable Scotch whisky to drink from it.  It was made in the mid-1900s in Glasgow.”

“It’s beautiful, Ducky,” said Faith, “We will make sure he treasures it.”

Ducky brushed off their thanks although it was clear he was glad to receive them.  “And I bought this for Matilda,” he added.  “It is a Scottish agate bracelet, I thought the green was a little like the colour of her eyes.”  He coughed to cover his embarrassment.

Faith hugged him, “Thank you so much.  She’ll love it.”

“The way this is going,” said Tony morosely, “She’ll insist on more baby brothers.  It’s been like Christmas for her.”

“No more babies,” said Faith firmly, “Not after listening to Ducky’s story!”

“Thanks, Ducky,” said Tony.  He patted him on the shoulder in lieu of a hug.  “Hey,” he continued, “Is it time to eat yet?”

Lysander had just begun to explain that the food was nearly ready when another voice was heard,

“So where’s my little Tony then?”

Tony groaned, “Great.  What does _he_ want?” he muttered under his breath.  Then in a louder voice he called, “I’m over here, Dad.”

Anthony DiNozzo Senior waved and walked over to Faith and Tony.  “Not _you,_ Junior.  My new grandson.  Where is he?”

“Er, Dad, he’s not called Tony,” said Tony.

“Oh, I get it, you’re calling him Trip … or Trey … or AD or are you sticking with Anthony?” said Senior.

“We sent you an email, didn’t we?” said Faith.  “Telling you he’d arrived … with the name?”

“Yes, yes,” said Senior, “A bit puny, wasn’t he?  6lbs.  Junior was 9lbs, you know.”

“He’s perfectly healthy,” said Faith coolly.

“Of course he is.  He’s got DiNozzo genes.  So where is he, little Anthony?”

“ _Little Anthony,_ ” said Tony even more coolly, “Is over there.  And his name is Jacob Erasmus.”

Senior burst out laughing.  “Oh, good one, Junior!  As if you’d give a DiNozzo a name like that.”

Tony held on to his temper, “It’s a very good name.  And Erasmus is after Faith’s grandfather.”

“Don’t be stupid, Junior,” said Senior.  “This is my grandson we’re talking about.”

“And our son,” said Faith.

“He’s got to carry on the DiNozzo name,” said Senior more loudly.

“He will,” said Tony, “His name is DiNozzo.”

“He’s got to be _Anthony_ DiNozzo!  I suppose, at a pinch, you could give him a different middle name but he’s got to be Anthony,” said Senior angrily.

“There’s no _got to be_ about it,” said Tony. 

As the two Anthony DiNozzos argued, an uneasy silence fell on the yard.  Kate looked at Tony’s face and was surprised; she had always thought that he was naturally easy-going and even-tempered but, looking at the anger on his face, she began to realise that perhaps it was discipline that kept him showing a smiling face to the world.  Next to her, Tilly DiNozzo began to look frightened and about to cry – she had been brought up in a tranquil household where her parents took care not to argue in front of her.  As Kate watched she saw that Gibbs had made a silent approach to the quarrelling duo and was leading Senior away.

“Come on, Chief,” he said, “This isn’t the place for a fight.  There are kids here.”

Senior looked ready to resist but caught sight of Tilly’s tearstained face and allowed himself to be drawn away.  Tilly ran to her parents,

“Why is Grandpa cross?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, Tilly,” soothed Tony as he picked her up.  “It’s over.”

“I don’t like shouting,” pouted Tilly.

“I know, sweetheart,” said Tony.  “Look, it’s all quiet now.”

“And look,” said Faith.  “Look what Uncle Ducky brought for you.”  She held out the bracelet and Tilly allowed herself to be distracted.

“Food’s ready!” shouted Lysander.  “Come and get it before Tony eats it all.”

The guests laughed a relieved laugh and began to cluster around the barbecue.  A few minutes later, Gibbs returned without Tony’s father.

“Thanks, Jethro,” said Tony.  “I don’t know why I let him get to me.”

Faith rubbed his arm consolingly.  “Don’t worry.  We probably won’t see him for months now.”

“Yeah.  I notice he was the only one not to bring a gift for his grandson,” said Tony bitterly.

“Let it go, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs.  “It’s not worth it.”

“I know,” said Tony a little shakily. 

“Hey, Tilly,” said Gibbs, “How about you and me go get some food?”

Tilly nodded and went off hand in hand with Gibbs.

“You all right?” asked Faith when she and Tony were alone once more.

“Not really,” said Tony.  “You know I actually thought he might have been proud to have a grandson.  Huh!  That was stupid of me, wasn’t it?  You’d think I’d know better by now.  How does it feel to have married an idiot?”

“I don’t know,” said Faith.  “… as I didn’t marry an idiot!”

“I’m sorry,” said Tony.

“What for?” asked Faith.  “This wasn’t your fault.  And I married _you_ , not your father.”

“I guess,” said Tony.

“You know,” said Faith, “It’s not too late.”

“For what?”

“Changing the name.  We could get it done.  And I won’t charge any legal fees.”

“Why would we want to change the name?  We chose Jacob and Erasmus because we liked them – it’s not something that’s up for a vote.”

“Just as well,” said Faith, “Tilly would have gone for Rainbow Unicorn!”

Tony laughed.  “So when Jacob complains, we’ll tell him to be grateful we didn’t leave his name up to his sister.”

“You don’t think he will complain, do you?” asked Faith.

“No, Jake will love his name,” said Tony.

“Tony,” warned Faith.

“OK, Jed will love it.”

“Jed?”

“His initials – Jacob Erasmus DiNozzo.  J.E.D.”

“His name is Jacob,” said Faith firmly.

“Yes, dear,” said Tony meekly.

NCISNCIS

The next couple of months were as routine as the MRCT ever got which meant that they were busy but not frantic so it seemed almost well-timed when Faith and Tony succumbed to a bug which Jacob had contracted.  Tony took two days off to recover from the feverish cold almost secure in the knowledge that the team hadn’t picked up any hot cases.

“Hey, Boss,” said Tim happily when he saw Tony emerge from the elevator on his return to work.  “How you feeling?”

“Better,” said Tony a little thickly.  “Where’s Kate?”

“Behind you,” she said, “I saw you coming in so I went to heat this up for you.”  She handed him a steaming cup.

Tony took it and sniffed it curiously, “It smells like …”

“Consuela’s concoction,” said Kate proudly.

“What?  How?” asked Tony.

“When I had flu last year, Faith gave me the recipe and said it was good for colds and flu,” said Kate.  “Ad she was right.”

“Er, Consuela?” asked Tim.

“She was our housekeeper when I was a kid,” said Tony.  “She used to make this brew when I was sick.”  He took a cautious sip and smiled, “Thanks, Kate.  That’s perfect.”

Kate grinned happily and went to sit at her desk.  Tim went to Tony’s desk and sniffed, “What’s in it, Kate?”

“Can’t tell you, Tim,” said Kate.  “Faith made me swear an oath of secrecy.  Said some sort of blood feud might break out if I told anyone.”

“Really?” said McGee.

“No, not really,” said Kate.  “I haven’t got the recipe with me but I can let you have it.”

“And where’s Gibbs?” asked Tony.

“Uh, he’s working on a case,” said Tim.  “Intimidation.”

“Gibbs is doing the intimidating or he’s looking into someone being intimidated?” asked Tony.

Tim considered his reply, “Bit of both, I guess.  Old friend of his came to visit, said she was being threatened.  Gibbs is trying to scare him off.”

“And this is an MCRT case, why?” asked Tony.

“Gibbs,” said Kate simply.

“And?” asked Tony.  “The Director approved it?”

“The girl is the daughter of a dead marine,” said Tim.

“And the intimidator is a serving marine,” offered Kate.

“OK,” said Tony.  “Hey, back up there.  You said it was an _old_ friend of Gibbs but then you said she’s a girl.  How so?”

“Um, we think the girl is … was … a friend of Kelly.  You know, Gibbs’ daughter.”

“Ah,” said Tony, “Now it makes sense.  So, where is he now?”

Before Kate or Tim could answer Gibbs came racing in.  “Got a call from Maddie to say her scumbag boyfriend was back again.  I got there too late.  She’s been taken.”

“By her _boyfriend_?” asked Tony sceptically.  “We sure this is just stalking?”

“No, Boss,” said Tim.  “We think Rudi Haas … otherwise known as scumbag boyfriend … is mixed up with something hinky about missing money in Iraq.”

“McGee!” snapped Gibbs, “Trace Maddie’s phone.  See if you can find where she is.”

McGee looked at Tony who nodded permission to do it.

“Why didn’t you call Metro when you got the call, Gibbs?” he asked.  “They might have got there quicker than you.”

“She called me,” said Gibbs.  “Calling Metro would have taken too long.”

Tony’s lips tightened but he decided to defer a discussion until later.  As the hours passed it became clear that Maddie’s phone had been turned off and was untraceable but the vehicle used to snatch Maddie was found.  Tony thought about not letting Gibbs go with them to the scene but decided it would be better to keep him within sight.  They found Haas’ body but no sign of Maddie so the team had to continue investigating the other aspect of the case, the missing Iraqi money.

Gibbs and Tony went to a meeting with Director Morrow and a colonel working on the missing money which turned out to amount to four million dollars.  Tony sensed that Gibbs was at breaking point over Maddie’s disappearance and could only assume that his distress was heightened by the girl’s friendship with his dead daughter.  He tried to tune Gibbs’ feelings out as he listened to the colonel telling them they suspected two people of having originally stolen the money and contracted with Haas to get it out of Iraq.  He allowed Gibbs to storm out of the meeting while he tried to get more information out of the colonel.

When he returned to the squad room ten minutes later, he found only Tim and Kate sitting at their desks.

“Gibbs?” he asked.

“Um, don’t know,” said Tim.

“He made a phone call and then left,” said Kate.

“Huh,” said Tony, hoping that Gibbs had gone to cool off somewhere.

“What did the colonel have to say?” asked Kate.

“She showed us the names and details of two suspects.  We think they employed Haas to smuggle the money out of Iraq,” replied Tony.

“And they think it’s in this country now?” asked McGee.

“That’s the best guess.”

“And how did Haas get it out?” asked Kate.

“That’s the kicker,” said Tony, “We don’t know.  Ah, Director, did the colonel have anything else useful to say?” he added as he saw Tom coming down the stairs.

“No,” said the Director.  “But I just had a thought.  About why our dead marine was ‘stalking’ Maddie Tyler.  What if he arranged for something to be mailed to her?”

“Four million dollars?” asked Tim.  “That’s a big parcel.”

“Yes.  Thank you for that observation, Agent McGee.  But he might have got it into the country another way and posted some sort of receipt or authorization to Ms Tyler’s address.  I thought about it when my office mail was delivered a few minutes ago.”

“Damn,” said Tony.

“You don’t agree with my theory, Agent DiNozzo?” asked Morrow.

“Oh no, I agree completely, Sir.  It’s just that the mail comes through our area before going up to you.  Gibbs would have seen it.  I’m betting he had the same idea.”

“And this is a problem?” asked Morrow.

“Yes.  Because Gibbs has gone.  Tim, get him on his cell,” ordered Tony.

As Tim obeyed they all heard the sound of the phone ringing on Gibbs’ desk.  Kate jumped up and walked over.  She held it up for all to see, “And his badge is here too,” she said.

“What was the last call made on that phone?” asked Tony.

She looked at the phone, “No calls in the last hour.”

“Damn,” said Tony, “He must have made the call on another phone.  He probably has a burn phone ready – he must have memorised the suspect’s cell number when the colonel showed us the file.  McGee, Kate, get to Maddie’s apartment.  See if Gibbs is there and if any mail has been delivered,” ordered Tony.

“On it, Boss,” said Tim.  “Er, what do we do if we find Gibbs?”

“Shoot him,” said Tom.

“Sir?” asked Tim.

“On second thoughts, just haul his ass back here,” said Tom.

Kate and Tim raced off.  “You think they could take him?” asked Tom.

“Possibly.  Kate’s pretty scary at times.  And Tim’s a good shot,” said Tony.

NCISNCIS

It was Abby who found the clue to the whereabouts of Maddie’s kidnappers when she identified the _gunk_ on Haas’ body as fish oil which might have been processed in the docks area.  Tony sped off to the possible location and told Abby to get Kate and McGee to meet him there.

Tim and Kate were horrified when they arrived at the docks to find Tony sitting by Gibbs and Maddie who were lying on the ground.  There were also two dead bodies with bullet wounds in but Tim and Kate gave them just a cursory look to ensure they were no threat.  Kate called 911 for assistance even as Tim raced over to Tony.

“Boss,” he called, “What happened?”  He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that Gibbs and Maddie were conscious but he couldn’t understand why all three were soaking wet.  “Boss?” he repeated as he came nearer.

Tony looked at him blearily, tried to speak but then keeled over.  Tim dashed forward and managed to catch him in time to lower him to the ground.

“What happened?” asked Kate as she came running up to join them. 

“I don’t know,” said Tim tersely.  “Doesn’t matter now.  We need an ambulance.”

“On its way,” said Kate.

NCISNCIS

“Kate,” said Faith.  “I didn’t expect to see you.  Did Tony like the brew you made him?”  She then trailed off as she realised there might be another reason for Kate standing at her door in the middle of the working day.  “What happened?” she asked.

“Tony’s in the hospital,” said Kate.  “He’s alive,” she added hastily.  “We’re not sure what happened.  McGee and I got to the docks and he …”

“Take me,” said Faith, cutting through the explanations.  “You can tell me on the way.”  She went back into the house and collected Jacob.  “Tilly’s at kindergarten and then going on to a party,” she said, “I’ll call on the way and ask them to keep her afterwards.  Come on, let’s go.”

Kate had always admired Faith but she found that admiration grow as Faith reacted calmly and efficiently to the news and listened quietly to the scant information Kate was able to provide. 

Director Morrow was waiting at the hospital when they arrived.

“It’s all right,” was the first thing he said when he saw Faith, “Tony is alive.  But the doctors are worried that he’s going down with pneumonia.”

“He wasn’t that sick when he went to work,” said Faith.  “I wouldn’t have let him go if I’d thought he’d get ill.  What happened?  Why is he sick?”

“He dived in to save us,” said Gibbs huskily from a seat in the corner of the waiting area.

“What?” asked Faith.

“We were trapped in a car in the water,” said Gibbs. “He dived down and got us out.  Then he brought us back.”

“Brought you back?  What do you mean?” asked Faith.

“He did CPR, gave us the kiss of life,” said Gibbs.

Faith looked at him blankly.  “It doesn’t matter.  I want to see Tony.”  Gibbs coughed.  “And you should get that cough looked at, Jethro,” she added.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Gibbs.

“It would matter to Tony,” said Faith.  “He dived down to save you.  I think he’d believe it was important.  For once in your life, do as you’re told.  Director, where’s my husband?”

The Director nodded and signed to her to follow him.  He looked back at Gibbs thinking that perhaps he would listen to Faith in a way that he had refused to listen to anyone else.

Tom paused in front of Tony’s room. 

“This is Intensive Care, isn’t it?” asked Faith.

“Yes,” said Tom.  “But we can go in.”

Faith thought it was probably the last place on earth she wanted to go into but she held Jacob a little closer, raised her head defiantly and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysander was introduced in ‘MCRT – Even More Upside Down’ and Consuela was mentioned in ‘MCRT – Upside Down.


	4. Chapter 4

“What happened?” asked Tony.

“You’re awake!” said Faith.

“What?”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember lots of things,” said Tony grumpily.  “You need to be more specific.”  He focussed on his wife’s face and saw how pale and strained it looked.  He squeezed the hand in his, “Sorry.  But what do you want me to remember?”

“You’re in the hospital,” said Faith.  “You went after …”

“Gibbs!” exclaimed Tony.  “Is he all right?  He’d stopped breathing.”

“He’s fine,” said Faith.  “Better than you.”

“What?”

“You’ve been out of it for three days.  We were worried.”

“Jake’s bug put me here?” said Tony in a puzzled voice.

“No.  Well, I guess it didn’t help.  You dived in to rescue Jethro and the girl …”

“Maddie,” said Tony.

“Maddie, that’s right.  You managed to get them out of the car.  And then you did CPR on them both.  They’d just woken up and you passed out.”

“DiNozzos don’t pass out,” said Tony.

“They do when they put too much strain on their body,” corrected Faith gently.  “And nobody blames them for doing that.”

“And Gibbs is OK?  And Maddie?”

“They’re both fine.  And you shot her kidnappers.  It’s all over.”

“How are the kids?  Where are they?”

“Tilly’s at school.  She’s been coming in to see you each day.  She left Floopy with you.”  Faith pointed to the well-worn soft toy on Tony’s pillow.

Tony smiled as he picked it up and sniffed it.  “It smells of little girl …” he sniffed again.  “And liver?”

“Ah, yes.  We ate in the hospital canteen yesterday.  Tilly insisted on having liver and onions.”

“But she hates liver,” said Tony.

Faith shrugged, “Not any more apparently.”

Tony shook his head, “Do you think we’ll ever understand how the minds of our children work?”

“No,” said Faith.

“Well, I guess something good’s come out of this if Tilly likes liver now,” said Tony philosophically.  “Where’s Jake?  Is he OK?”

“They let me put Jacob in the Day Care unit here.  You can see him later.  You need …” she stopped as she realised that Tony had fallen asleep again.

When Tony awoke again a few hours later it was to find Tilly stretched out on the bed with him and looking through her kaleidoscope.

“Daddy,” she said, “It’s about time you woke up.  Mommy was worried.  She said she wasn’t, but I know she was.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” said Tony, “But it’s all right now.”

“I was frightened too,” said Tilly in a less confident voice.

“It’s OK,” soothed Tony, “Mommy told me you like liver now.”

Tilly was easily diverted.  “It’s dee-licious!  Uncle Gee likes it too.”

“Ah,” said Tony as the mystery was solved.  “Well, if Uncle Gee likes it then it must be nice.”

“You want to look through my kaleidosckip?” asked Tilly generously.

“Later,” said Faith as she came into the room, “Daddy’s doctor is here to look at him.  I’m going to go down to Day Care and collect Jacob.  Do you want to come with me?”

“But we’re coming back?” asked Tilly anxiously.

“Yes,” promised Faith.

“All right then,” said Tilly.  She gave Tony a fierce hug and then clambered off the bed to go with her mother.  She turned at the door and waved goodbye.

The doctor’s examination didn’t last long but Tony had another visitor before his family returned.

“Director!  And Ducky!” said Tony.

“No, don’t try and sit up,” ordered Tom.  “I won’t stay long but I wanted to let you know that everything is under control with your team.”  He took a seat by Tony’s bed and looked at him searchingly.  “You look better than you did,” he commented.  “We were …”

“Worried, I know,” said Tony.  “Faith told me.  Gibbs is OK?”

“Yes, takes more than drowning to kill the ornery bastard,” said Tom bitterly.

“Doesn’t seem entirely fair,” said Tony, “That Gibbs stops breathing and is fine while I fish him out and land up in hospital.”

“You did something pretty amazing, Tony,” said the Director, “Two rescues underwater and then resuscitating them.  You put a tremendous strain on your body.”

“Gibbs would have managed it and then gone for a five mile run,” said Tony.

“Gibbs doesn’t have compromised lungs and didn’t have the remains of a bad cold,” said Ducky firmly as he spoke for the first time.

“I guess,” said Tony.  “The doctor said that, now I’m awake, I should be able to go home tomorrow …”

“Yes,” said Ducky.  “And you’ll need to rest for at least a week at home and when you come back to work it will be on desk duty for some weeks.”

“What?” said Tony in alarm, “I’ll be fine after a rest at home.  You don’t need to put me on desk duty.”

“Anthony,” said Ducky, “You must listen to your doctors about this.  If you follow their instructions, there is no reason that you will not make a full recovery.  If you do not, you risk weakening your respiratory system and putting undue strain on your heart.  If that happens you will damage your health irreparably.”

“It’s a period of desk duty or you rest at home,” said the Director implacably.

Tony looked stubborn but didn’t argue.  Neither Ducky nor the Director believed they had won the argument but were confident they could enlist Faith to their side.

“Dr Mallard,” said the Director, “Would you excuse us for a few minutes, please?”

“Of course, Director,” said Ducky graciously.  “Anthony, be sure to follow your doctor’s orders and you will be able to return home on schedule.”  He nodded to them both and left the room.

“Gibbs,” said the Director when they were on their own.

“You said he was all right,” said Tony questioningly.

“He is.  But I have suspended him without pay for two weeks pending a full investigation into his actions,” said Tom.  He looked at Tony closely, getting ready to defend his actions but he was surprised when Tony simply nodded in agreement.  There was more to say but Faith returned with her children and Tom decided to leave the other matters for another time.

NCISNCIS

Tony had been resting at home for nearly a week and was due to return to work after the weekend when the Director paid a visit.

“Coffee?” asked Faith as she let him in.

The Director grimaced.  “By the time I get to Friday I’m practically swimming in coffee.  So, no thank you.”

“Strawberry milkshake?” suggested Faith half-jokingly.

“No.  But if you’ve got caramel?” said Tom with a sudden nostalgic longing for an old childhood favourite.

“We have every flavour known to man,” said Faith.  “Tony’s appetite’s been off but he’ll drink milkshakes.”

So it happened that, a few moments later, the Director of NCIS and the team leader of the Major Case Response Team were cosily settled with glasses of milkshake.

“So,” began Tom, “You’re sure you want to come back to work rather than taking at least four weeks of sick leave?”

“I’m sure,” said Tony.  “I’d probably drive Faith mad if I stayed home.  She’s got enough to cope with looking after Jacob.”

“If you’re sure …” said Tom.

“I’m sure,” said Tony firmly.  “And it looks to me as if you’re pleased I said that.”

Tom looked at Tony as if to gauge his likely response,

“I’ve been asked to go on a temporary secondment to Homeland Security,” said Tom.

“Temporary?” asked Tony.

“Absolutely, definitely,” said Tom.

“For how long?” asked Tony.

“A month, possibly five weeks,” said Tom.  “I’ve been trying to decide who should take my chair while I’m gone.”

“Not me,” said Tony in a voice which he hoped didn’t sound like a squeak.

“No, not you,” agreed Tom.

“Phew,” said Tony, taking a gulp of chocolate milkshake to calm himself.

“No,” said Tom.  “Jerome Craig will be stepping in.  I’ve asked him to base himself in DC while I’m gone and not travel around so much.”

“OK,” said Tony.  He looked at the Director who seemed to have more to say.

“Jerome is anxious about taking on all the responsibility at once,” continued Tom.  “So, I’ve decided to create an additional post.  The DC based field teams will report into an Assistant Director position.  That will leave Jerome free to do all the other work that lands on the Director’s desk although his will be the ultimate responsibility.”

“Sounds good,” said Tony.

Tom gazed out of the window for a moment.  “Leon Vance is interested in taking a DC secondment,” he said conversationally.

“Really?” said Tony.  “I thought his wife was firm about staying San Diego.”

“I think Leon has done some persuasion,” said Tom.  “Jackie Vance thinks that bringing her kids to DC during their summer break will be a good experience for them.”

“Poor kids,” said Tony sympathetically, “I’m guessing she’s planning a cultural and educational summer for them!”

“You may be right,” said Tom with a smile.  “You seen Gibbs since the day at the docks?”

Tony looked surprised at the sudden change of subject.  “No.  He’s called by a couple times but … I was asleep.”

Tom looked at him closely and thought he detected a hint of unease.  In this he was right.  The first time Gibbs had called, Tony had been sound asleep and Faith had refused to wake him up but she had told Tony about the visit afterwards.  The second time, however, Tony had seen Gibbs arriving and had feigned sleep.  Faith had probably suspected that the slumber was fake but didn’t call her husband on it.  Tony wasn’t sure himself why he had avoided the meeting but somehow he hadn’t had the energy for a Gibbs encounter.

“I see,” said Morrow thoughtfully.  “I’m meeting with him next week to discuss what happened that day.”

“Hmm,” said Tony.

“Agent McGee told me that when Agent Gibbs came to the squad room after our meeting with the colonel, he stood in front of your desk for a few moments and seemed lost in thought.”

“So?  Wasn’t that when he was having his _lightbulb_ moment?”

“Possibly.  But you do have photos of your family on your desk.”

“I don’t follow,” said Tony.

“It occurs to me that he might have decided not to involve you … because of the people you have waiting for you at home,” said Tom.

“That’s not his call to make, Sir,” said Tony indignantly.  “And while I can, possibly, excuse him going off as he did if he’d only endangered himself but his plan to extract Miss Tyler from her kidnappers was half-baked at best.”

“I agree entirely,” said Tom.  “I guess we all think that he’ll get himself killed someday but a misguided approach to a civilian’s safety is another matter completely.”

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about him, Sir?”

“I’ve been exploring various options,” said Tom.  “I thought about demoting him from being Senior Field Agent.”

“Yes?”

“But then I thought that would mean promoting Agent McGee in his stead.  And I think that would be a punishment for Agent McGee.”

Tony’s eyes had widened in shock at Morrow’s suggestion as he tried to imagine McGee coping with giving orders to Gibbs.  “Tim’s a good agent,” he said finally.  “And will make an excellent Senior Field Agent one day but I think it’s too soon.  And putting him over Gibbs would probably traumatise him for ever.”  

“I agree,” said Tom. 

“Kate would probably relish the challenge,” said Tony.  “But I’m not sure the agency would survive that! “

Tom sighed, “And I agree with that too.  But part of me would have liked to see their faces if I proposed it.  Ah, well, one of the drawbacks of the Director’s chair is the need to suppress one’s sense of mischief.”

“So, what else have you thought of?” asked Tony as he considered this hitherto hidden side to the Director.

“There are some Agent Afloat positions open,” said Tom.  “I thought of doing a straight swap with Stan Burley.  It’s about time he came back to a shore post.”

“But?”

“But, despite all the … challenges … he presents, I want to keep Jethro in a field agent position.  He has a lot to offer and I think field agent best fits with his talents.  So, then I thought about another type of change.”

“Sir?”

“I want to see how he reacts to a different leader.  And I think you might benefit from not working with him for a time.”

“So you are moving him off the team?” asked Tony with a mixture of regret and anticipation.

“No.  He’s staying,” said Tom.

“You’re moving _me_ off the team?” said Tony as he finally joined the dots.  “Why?  I thought you were satisfied with the work I’ve been doing.”

“I am,” said Tom.  “More than satisfied.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t understand.”

“Leon Vance will take over as team lead of the MCRT,” said Tom.

“He’s taking my place?” said Tony.

“Temporarily,” said Tom.  “I want to see how Gibbs reacts to him as team lead.  Leon has a different style.  More by the book and less collaborative than you.”

“And you think Gibbs will respond better to that?” asked Tony sceptically.

“I doubt it,” said Tom, “But he’s going to have to be on his best behaviour for a few weeks – I’ll make sure he knows that.  Otherwise he risks a posting afloat or something worse.”

“Great,” muttered Tony, “So someone else gets the benefit of a Gibbs toeing the line.”

“The MCRT needs a lead who can go out in the field,” said Tom.  “That’s not you for a few weeks.”

“So you do want me to take the sick leave?” asked Tony.

“By no means.  I want you take the new Assistant Director post,” said Tom.

“What?”

“It fits well.  You can’t go out into the field – the AD post will be office based.  You know all the field teams and have the experience to supervise them.  You’ll be a good support to Jerome.  Leon gets his TAD to Washington and I think it will be good for the whole of the MCRT to experience a different leadership style.  Leon is ambitious and I think it will do him good to manage a team with …”

“… crazy people,” suggested Tony.

“People with strong characters,” corrected Tom.  “Although you do have a point.”

“Just so long as he doesn’t break McGee,” said Tony.

“What?”

“Apart from being a computer geek, Tim is the easiest person to manage.  His ego is a manageable size and he’s humble enough to know that he’s not perfect.  I don’t have to second guess myself with him; it’s kind of relaxing,” admitted Tony.

“I’ll tell Leon not to _break_ him,” said Morrow reassuringly.  “So, on the proviso that McGee is returned to you in working order, you don’t object to your new role?”

“My _temporary_ role,” emphasised Tony.

“Your _temporary_ role,” agreed Tom although in his mind his fingers were crossed as he said it.

“And I want to be there when you speak to Gibbs.  I mean, I would _like_ to be there when you speak to Gibbs,” said Tony. 

“Agreed,” said Tom.  “Leon will arrive the middle of next week.  My secondment begins the week after that.  You’ll have a few days to handover to Vance and discuss with Jerome how the new role will work out.

“You’ve got another visitor,” said Faith, poking her head around the door.  “Can I bring him in?”

Tony braced himself to see Gibbs and found himself relieved to see Tim.

“Is this a bad time?” asked Tim anxiously.

“As it’s after 08.00 I see it as an improvement,” said Tony.

“What?  Oh,” said McGee.  A movement from the other side of the room alerted him to Tom’s presence.  “Oh.  Ah.  Director Morrow, Sir.  I didn’t expect to see you here.  Not that you can’t be here, of course.  I mean, you’re the Director.  But you know that already.  Um, good afternoon, Sir.  Ah, I filled out a leave request for today.  I don’t want you to think that I was bunking off.  But you signed it, so you know.  That I have leave, not that I’m bunking off.  But you know …”  McGee trailed off as he realised it was time to stop digging.

The Director stood up.  “I may have to rethink that Senior Field Agent promotion,” he said to Tony with a twinkle in his eye.  “Agent DiNozzo, I look forward to your return to work next week.  Agent McGee, enjoy your weekend.”  He nodded in a directorial manner to Tim and Tony and left the room.

“Oh, God,” said McGee.  “Oh, God.”

Faith came back into the room and saw Tim’s woebegone face.  “I’ll be back in a moment,” she said.

“I want to try an experiment,” she said when she returned with Jacob in her arms.  She handed the baby to McGee who took him with a bemused expression on his face.

“What’s the experiment?” asked Tony.

“To see if holding a sleeping baby calms men as well as women,” announced Faith.

“Interesting,” said Tony.  “And Tim definitely needs calming down.”

“I’ll go get some drinks,” said Faith.

Tony watched Tim and wondered if the Jacob treatment would work.  He was poised to rescue both his son and McGee if needed but it seemed that Tim was coping.  After a few minutes he whispered,

“Uh, Boss.  There’s something I wanted to talk to you about …”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Season 7 episode ‘Mother’s Day’ towards the end of the chapter.

“Morning, Boss,” said Tim on Monday morning.

“Tim,” acknowledged Tony.

“Good to have you back,” said Kate.

“Thanks, Kate.  Good to be back,” said Tony.  He looked over to Gibbs who was sitting at his desk and scowling at the mountain of paper that seemed to have grown there in his absence.  “Gibbs,” he said.

“Huh,” said Gibbs, still frowning.  He seemed to realise that something more might be required.  “Called at your place over the weekend.  Couple of times,” he said.

“We weren’t there,” said Tony.  “Took a trip to Luray.”

“Shenandoah National Park,” said Tim.  “But you know that.”

“It’s beautiful there,” said Kate.

“Yeah,” said Tony, answering Tim and Kate but with his eyes on Gibbs.  “First time we’ve been away since Jake arrived.  It was good.”

“Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs,” said Director Morrow arriving at that moment.  “With me, please.”

Kate and Tim exchanged anxious looks.  There had been speculation about what would happen when Gibbs’ suspension came to an end since they knew that Tony would be side-lined for a while.

“I hope we don’t get reassigned,” said McGee.

“You’d be all right,” said Kate, “They’d put you in cybercrimes.  What would they do with me?”

“Another field team?” suggested Tim.

“Hmm,” said Kate dreamily, “I’ve heard Hawaii is nice this time of year.  TAD on the beach is something I could cope with.

“Or the Contingency Response Field Office,” said Tim.

“What?” said Kate a little less dreamily.

“You could get sent to Afghanistan with them,” said Tim helpfully, “Or Kuwait.  Or the Horn of Africa.”

Kate looked less than pleased at the prospect of an assignment to any of those places.  “Perhaps they’ll send you to be Agent Afloat,” she suggested.  “The Director seems keen on agents getting a wide range of experience.”

Tim looked seasick just at the thought of it.  “You don’t think that will happen, do you?” he asked anxiously.

Kate took pity on him, “No.  I don’t think that will happen.”

“And I don’t think you’ll get assigned to the CR Field Office,” said Tim generously.

“Just hope we’ve got a team left to be assigned back to,” said Kate gloomily as she gazed in the direction of the Director’s office, wishing she could be a fly on the wall.

NCISNCIS

“Sit,” said the Director pointing to his conference table.  “Agent DiNozzo, it’s good to see you back at work again.  After your illness,” he added pointedly.

“Good to be back, Sir,” said Tony formally.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Tom.  “You are aware of why you are here today?”

Gibbs sat up even more upright and nodded.

“Would you care to explain why you decided to leave your badge and cell and go on your own to confront Miss Tyler’s kidnappers?” asked Tom.

“I decided it was the best thing to do,” said Gibbs.

“Why?” asked the Director.

“Agent DiNozzo was still in the meeting with you.  I had an idea about how to contact the kidnappers and I didn’t want to waste any time in following up.”

Morrow raised a hand to prevent Tony from speaking.  “And you thought that that matter was so urgent that you couldn’t wait for your supervisor to return to the squad room?”

“I thought it was important to act without delay.”

“Even though it meant that you didn’t share your insight with other members of your team?”

Gibbs didn’t answer this time but continued to stare straight ahead.

“And you went without your badge or creds?  And without your NCIS cell?” pressed Tom.

Gibbs continued his silence.

“You went off without authorisation and on your own authority,” said Tom.  “How did you feel that was a good idea?”  When Gibbs remained silent, Tom continued, “I require an answer to that question, Agent Gibbs.”

“OK.  What do you want me to say?” demanded Gibbs.  “It didn’t turn out well.  Perhaps there was another way.  I did what I thought was right.”

“Why did you think it was right?” asked Tony after receiving a nod from the Director to indicate he was allowed to speak.  “That’s what I don’t understand.”

“I knew Maddie,” said Gibbs finally. “It was important to me to save her.”

“And you didn’t think it was important to anyone else?” asked Tony.  “I like to think that my team is committed to all victims of crime even if we don’t know them personally.”

“It was different for me,” said Gibbs.

“And that makes it right?” asked Morrow.

“Look,” said Gibbs.  “I made a decision.  It could have worked out better.  What do you want me to say?”

“That it wasn’t your decision to make would be a start,” said Tom.

“You want your agents to use their initiative, don’t you?” asked Gibbs.

“Within reason,” said Tom.  “When the matter is urgent.”

Gibbs huffed.  “I did the best I could.”

“And that makes it all right?” said Tony.

Gibbs didn’t reply but looked stonily ahead.

“Agent Gibbs,” said Tom, “I want to make it clear that I am seriously disturbed by your behaviour.  You left your place of work without telling anyone where you were going.  You kept information about a live case to yourself.  You deliberately put yourself out of reach of your co-workers.  You left your badge and creds behind and, effectively, went out as a civilian.  Your actions put a civilian at risk.  Nothing you have said convinces me that yours was the only option available.  What do you have to say?”

“Nothing, Sir,” said Gibbs.

“You should know that I have seriously considered terminating your employment with NCIS,” said Tom.  Gibbs’ eyes flickered but he didn’t say anything.  “I have also considered assigning you to an Agent Afloat position or demoting you from being Senior Field Agent.”  He paused in case Gibbs wanted to comment.  “I have decided, however, in view of your previous excellent service that your two-week suspension without pay is sufficient punishment although I will be placing a reprimand in your file.”

Gibbs nodded briskly.

“Chris Pacci is teaching a newbie class at FLETC on the behaviours expected of NCIS agents,” he continued.  “You will attend that course for the rest of this week.  And, Gibbs, I require you to participate fully.  I expect exemplary behaviour from you in the future.”

Gibbs nodded again.

“Agent DiNozzo, do you have anything you wish to add?” asked Tom.

Tony gazed at Gibbs who couldn’t read the expression in his eyes.  “No, Sir.  Thank you.”

Tom looked surprised but didn’t challenge him.  “Very well.  You may both go.  Please stay in the squad room.  I will be down shortly and I wish to speak to the team.”

Tony and Gibbs left the room.  As they got to the top of the stairs, Gibbs touched Tony’s arm, “I guess I should say ‘thank you’.”

“For what?” asked Tony frostily.

“Talking the Director down.  Making sure I didn’t get re-assigned,” said Gibbs.

Tony continued his cool look, “I had nothing to do with it, Agent Gibbs.  It was his decision.”

“So,” said Gibbs as he let go of Tony’s arm, “Weekend in Shenandoah, uh?”

“Yes,” said Tony before continuing down the stairs.

It wasn’t long before the Director came down as promised.

“Agents, your attention, please,” he said.

Kate and McGee braced themselves for new assignments.  The Director coughed,

“I am going on a temporary secondment with Homeland Security.  In my absence, Deputy Director Jerome Craig will be Acting Director.  I expect you all to co-operate with him fully.”

Kate and Tim’s eyes swivelled to Gibbs wondering how he would react to the news.  Somehow they didn’t think that the slightly eccentric Deputy Director was someone Gibbs would naturally respect.

“As you know,” continued the Director, “Agent DiNozzo has been out for a number of days on sick leave.”

The eyes continued to gaze at Gibbs although now with something like reproach.  Gibbs gazed back with his customary stoicism.

“…this means,” said the Director, “That he needs to be on desk duty for a number of weeks.  I have decided that, during this time, Agent DiNozzo will take on the new role of Assistant Director, reporting into Acting Director Craig and with the team leads of the DC field teams reporting into him.  This will provide support to the Acting Director and make best use of Agent DiNozzo’s skills.”

“Er, Sir,” asked Kate.  “What happens to us … to Tony’s … Agent DiNozzo’s team.  Will Agent Gibbs be the lead?” her voice trailed off doubtfully even as she said the words.

“Certainly not,” said Morrow briskly.  “Agent Leon Vance from the San Diego office has agreed to take Agent DiNozzo’s place on the MCRT.  He will arrive in a few days’ time.  I expect that you will all afford him the same support that you give to Agent DiNozzo.”  It was Tom’s turn to look at Gibbs as he considered how much support Gibbs gave to Tony.  “Do you have any questions?”

“Uh, Sir, this is just temporary, isn’t it?  I mean, Tony … Agent DiNozzo is coming back?” said McGee, “And you, of course?”

Morrow smiled for the first time at McGee’s polite afterthought.  “I intend to return to NCIS, Agent McGee.”  He nodded and walked away leaving McGee’s question only partially answered.

“Congratulations, Boss,” said McGee half-heartedly.

“Yes,” said Kate also trying to be cheerful.

“Thanks,” said Tony who also didn’t seem to be delighted at the prospect before him.  “The Director thinks it will be good for you all to experience a different type of … management.  We’ve been together about three years now.  It’ll be good to shake things up.”

“It will?” asked Kate.  “Of course, it will.”

The downcast expressions on the faces of Kate and McGee cheered Tony up for the first time that morning and he cracked a smile.  “Agent Gibbs,” he said.  Gibbs looked up questioningly.  “I think Director Morrow mentioned that course at FLETC.  You should leave now if you’re going to catch the opening session.”  Gibbs nodded, gathered up his gear and left without saying anything.  Tony watched him go and suppressed a sigh.

“Bring me up to speed with what you’ve been doing,” he said to Tim and Kate.

NCISNCIS

“How did your first day back go?” asked Faith when Tony returned home that afternoon.

“Fine,” said Tony.  He bent down to the crib and lifted Jacob out.

“What happened with Gibbs?” asked Faith.

“Official reprimand.  And the Director sent him off to FLETC for a course on proper behaviour.”

“What?” asked Faith.

Tony grinned, “That man is evil, you know.”

“And what did Gibbs say?”

“As little as possible.  You know him, functional mutism to the fore,” said Tony as he rubbed his forehead against Jacob’s.

“And did he say anything to you?” probed Faith.

“He thanked me.”

“That’s more positive,” said Faith.

“For speaking up for him with the Director,” said Tony.

“You spoke up for him?” asked Faith in surprise.

“No,” said Tony.  “No way.”

“And that was all he thanked you for?”

“Yep.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Be Assistant Director while Morrow’s out,” said Tony.

“I know that,” said Faith.  “I meant, what are you going to do about Gibbs?  You can’t avoid him for ever.  Going to Luray was wonderful but we can’t take weekend trips away all the time just so you can be out when he calls.”

“That obvious, eh?” said Tony ruefully.

“Only to me,” said Faith.  “And we all enjoyed it.  What’s going on?”

“You know, I’d normally be angry about Vance taking my place …”

“But you’re not?”

“No.  I don’t want to be sitting that close to Gibbs.  And I think Morrow knew that and that’s another reason for bringing Vance in.  I’m not sure I want him on my team any longer.”

“I thought you liked him,” said Faith.

“So did I.  But I just don’t understand why he did what he did.  I don’t care that he still hasn’t acknowledged that I hauled his sorry dripping ass out of the water – that’s what I’m paid to do.  But I don’t get why he didn’t trust me enough to tell me what was going on.  Morrow has a theory it was because he didn’t want to put me in danger … but that’s not his decision to make.  I thought we all made a good team but perhaps I was wrong.  Maybe I’m not cut out for this leadership stuff after all.”

“Yes, you are,” said Faith firmly, “And you know that.  You’ve managed Gibbs better than anyone has before.  And the Director wouldn’t have put you in charge of the other field teams if he had any doubts.”

“Thank you,” said Tony.  “You’re good for me.  Did I ever tell you that?”

“Once or twice,” smiled Faith, “But it’s always good to hear it again.”

“I thought the collaborative approach worked,” said Tony.  “Each working to their own strength.  Meeting up outside of work so we were friends as well as co-workers.  Was that a mistake?”

“It’s your way,” said Faith.  “And you have to do it your way.  And no, that’s not an invitation for you to do your Frank Sinatra impersonation.”

“Jacob likes my singing,” protested Tony.

“Yes, he does,” admitted Faith.  “So, what are you going to do about Gibbs?”

“Don’t know,” said Tony.  He smiled at Jacob, “So, what has my son been up to today?”

Faith recognised that Tony was changing the subject, “ _Our_ son,” she said, “Held his head up for a few seconds today.”

“He did?” said Tony, “Hey, I knew those DiNozzo genes would win through.”

“It looks to me as if your DiNozzo genes are exhausted,” said Faith gently, “Why don’t you and Jacob sit down while I go get Tilly from school.”

“You testing out the theory?” asked Tony.  “You know, that babies calm people down?”

“Not testing,” said Faith, “I already know it works on you.”

Tony nodded and found the tensions of the day seeping away as he held his child.  Faith wondered if the baby charm had worked too well when she returned and Tony said,

“Hey, perhaps I could be a stay at home dad.  Looking after Jacob.”

“What brought this on?” asked Faith.

Tony continued, “I could look after the house.  Do the cooking …”

The bubble burst for Faith, “Cooking?  You?”

“What do you mean?” asked Tony, “I’m getting better at cooking.  And you love my Bolognese sauce.”

“Of course I do.  But we can’t live on pasta and Bolognese sauce,” said Faith soothingly.  “Even if it is the best sauce in DC,” she added hastily.

“I could learn other stuff,” said Tony.

“Are you serious about this?” asked Faith.

“I guess not,” said Tony a little sulkily.

“You know that I’d back you in whatever you do,” said Faith, “But don’t give up on NCIS because you don’t know what to do about Jethro.”

“I know,” sighed Tony.  “I’m just being stupid.  Ignore me.”

“Here, give me Jacob,” said Faith.  “I think he’s soothed you too much.”

“It wasn’t all peaceful,” said Tony, “He punched me on the nose, you know.”

“It’s a big target,” said Faith a little unkindly.  Tony rubbed his nose thoughtfully.  “Tilly’s changing her clothes,” said Faith, “She wants you to take her to the duck pond.  She says it’s grapes today.”

“Fine,” said Tony, “But those ducks sure look puzzled when DiNozzos turn up.  They look for bread and get healthy stuff instead.”

NCISNCIS

Tony was sitting at his desk in his new office when there was a knock at the door.  He put aside the report from Legal which he had been reading and called,

“Come.”  He stood and stretched out his hand in welcome when he saw Leon Vance walk in.  “Welcome to DC, Agent Vance.”

“Thank you.  It’s good to be here,” said Leon.

“Really?” asked Tony.  “’Cos the last time you were here you said you’d never want to work in DC.  That your wife wouldn’t want to come with you.”

Leon smiled, “Things change.  Jackie thinks spending some time in the nation’s capital will be good for our kids.”

“Right,” said Tony.  If he thought that taking a vacation in DC would be an easier way to give children a cultural experience than taking a TAD, he kept those thoughts to himself.  “So, the team set up is the same as when you were last here.  Agents Todd and McGee are no longer probationary, of course: they’re fully up to speed.  And you know Agent Gibbs.”

Vance nodded.  “We were junior agents together a few years back.”

“You were?”

“Yeah.  After Mike Franks retired, we were both assigned to the same team.  Not for long.  Jethro accepted the Europe assignment.”

“I see,” said Tony, surprised that Vance called Gibbs Jethro.

“I understand that Gibbs was suspended recently,” said Vance.

“That’s right.  He went off on his own to try and rescue a girl who’d been kidnapped.  It didn’t go well.”

“Typical Gibbs,” said Vance.  “I didn’t see him in the squad room when I came through.”

“Director Morrow has sent him on a FLETC course in the hope that it will remind him about chain of command … things like that.” 

Vance grinned appreciatively.  “Remind me never to get on the Director’s wrong side.”

“Gibbs’ll be back on Monday.  The team’s off rotation until then.  We thought it would give you a chance to reacquaint yourself with Todd and McGee.”

Leon nodded.  “Sounds good to me.  Anything else I need to know?”

“No.  Don’t worry, I’m not going to be looking over your shoulder.  They’re a good team, they’ll do you proud,” said Tony.  He looked at the report from Legal but decided not to mention it.  “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“And reports go to you?” said Vance.

“That’s right.  Deputy Director Craig arrives on Friday; he’ll want to talk to you then.  Director Morrow goes to Homeland on Monday.  When does your family arrive in DC?”

“What?  Oh, not for two or three weeks.  The kids have to finish up school first,” said Leon.

“Oh.  Right.  Well, you’ll have to join my wife and me for dinner one night,” said Tony, “You’ll get fed up of eating in hotels.”

“Actually, Gibbs has invited me to stay at his house for a few days,” said Vance.  “Until Jackie and the children join me.”

Tony found he didn’t have a response to that so contented himself with taking Vance down to meet his new team.  His _temporary_ team, Tony reminded himself.

NCISNCIS

A week into the new assignments, Tony found himself confronting an irate Agent Vance.

“I understand our case has been transferred to another team,” said Leon angrily.

“Agent Vance, why don’t you sit down?” suggested Tony peaceably.  He was in the habit of leaving his office door open unless he was engaged and Vance had burst in a few minutes before.

Leon took a seat in a way designed to show that he wasn’t going to calm down any time soon.  Tony briefly thought of asking Faith to bring in Jacob to see if he could work his soothing charm but decided it would take too long.

“I assume you’re talking about the investigation into Captain Joseph Norton’s murder?” asked Tony.

“Yes.  We were making good progress,” said Vance.

“And you think you should stay on the case?”

“Absolutely.”

“Tell me what you’ve discovered so far,” said Tony.

Leon relaxed a little as it seemed that the Assistant Director was open to changing his mind.  “Captain Norton had just proposed to his … girlfriend when he was shot down.  Passers-by heard the shots but didn’t see who fired the gun.  Ducky and Miss Scuito are running tests as we speak.  Agent McGee is running background checks on the Captain and is uncovering some pretty unsavoury information about him.  That might help us find the killer.”

“Excellent work so far, “conceded Tony.

“So, we can keep the case?” asked Vance as he stood up.

“One thing you omitted in your report,” said Tony.

“Yes?”

“The name of the deceased’s new fiancée.”

“Joann Fielding,” said Vance casually.

“That’s right.  Joann Fielding.  Who just happens to be one of Gibbs’ former mothers-in-law.  And the mother of Shannon Gibbs and grandmother of Kelly Gibbs,” snapped Tony.

“So?” said Leon.

“Gibbs can’t work this case,” said Tony.

“Are you saying he can’t be objective?” said Vance.

“Of course he can’t be objective!  And don’t forget it’s only a matter of weeks since he went all cowboy over a friend of Kelly.  You think he’s not going to do the same for an ex mother-in-law?”

“I can keep an eye on him,” said Vance.

“Good luck with that,” said Tony.  “But even if you could, it’s a clear conflict of interest.  Any defence team would be able to tear into us for that.”

“It sounds as if you think Ms Fielding might be involved in her fiancé’s death,” said Leon.

“And you don’t?” asked Tony incredulously.  “Look at Ducky’s autopsy findings.  At Abby’s ballistic report.”

“But there’s the information that we’ve found out about Norton’s background,” protested Vance.

“Which might give Ms Fielding a motive,” said Tony.  “And I expect the new team to investigate that aspect as well.”

“You’re still moving the case to another team?”

“Of course, I am.  Ian Balboa’s team will take over.  I expect you to hand over everything you found so far.  You can let Agent McGee continue to assist with the computer search if Balboa wants him but apart from that your team is done with this.”

Leon slumped back in his chair.  “Gibbs won’t like it,” he said.

“Not my concern,” said Tony crisply.  “Leon,” he continued in a gentler tone, “What on earth were you thinking?  To let Gibbs anywhere near this once you found out the link?”

Leon rubbed his forehead wearily, “I don’t know.”

“You’d side-line anyone else,” said Tony.

“Yeah.  I guess … I don’t know … Jethro sort of does this stare … it’s kinda intimidating.  And I can’t believe that he’d hide anything about the case …”

“I don’t either,” said Tony, “But we’re not going to put him in temptation’s way.  You’re off the case.  If Gibbs has any problem with that, you can send him to me.”

“Understood,” said Vance.  He stood up, “Thank you.”  He left the room calmer than when he’d arrived.  Tony couldn’t help but think he was slightly relieved at the outcome.  At least he could go back to the squad room and say he’d tried to keep hold of the case.

NCISNCIS

Two days later, Tony paid a visit to Gibbs in his basement.

“Haven’t seen you down here for a while,” commented Gibbs, not taking his eyes off his latest project.

Tony swallowed down the multiple reasons for not having visited recently.  “I’m sorry about Joann Fielding,” he said.

Gibbs raised his eyes at that and then shrugged.  Joann Fielding had been arrested earlier that day for the murder of her fiancé.  It had also turned out that she had plotted to throw the blame on one of Captain Norton’s junior officers in a bid to get revenge on him for involvement with a drugs cartel.

“Although,” continued Tony, “I have to say that she doesn’t seem to be a very pleasant …”

“She’s a shrew,” said Gibbs baldly.  “Always hated me.  Didn’t think I was good enough for her daughter.  And then she thought it was my fault that the …  girls were killed.”

Tony nodded.  He had always sympathised with Gibbs over his loss but since he had married and had children he couldn’t begin to imagine Gibbs’ pain.  He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Faith and the children.

“One of those cases,” said Tony, “When everyone involved seems to be a nasty piece of work.  Not much satisfaction in sending anyone to prison.”

Gibbs nodded in agreement. 

“Who knows,” said Tony, “Joann may be able to make a good defence of her actions.  A good lawyer could make a case.  But,” he said firmly, “It has to go to trial.”

Gibbs looked at him questioningly.

“I couldn’t leave you on the case, Jethro.  Wouldn’t have been right.”

“What did you think I might do?” asked Gibbs.

“I don’t know.  And I didn’t want to find out.  I look out for my team, Jethro.  And there’s more than one way of doing that.”

The _thank you_ remained unsaid.  Tony and Gibbs gazed at each other for a moment or two before Gibbs’ eyes dropped to his work once more.  Tony watched a little longer and then left without saying anything more.  When he had gone, Gibbs banged his fist down on his workbench in frustration and then took a swig from his bottle of bourbon.

 

                                                                                                              

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Agent … I mean, Assistant Director DiNozzo, may I have a word?”

“Of course, Director Craig,” said Tony, “Please come in.”

“How are you settling in?” asked Craig as he sat down in front of Tony’s desk.  “It must be quite a change to what you’re used to?”

“I guess,” agreed Tony, “It’s certainly odd being behind a desk so much of the time.  And what about you, Sir?  Is there anything you need from me?”

“No,” said Craig in his usual slightly distracted way.  “That is to say, I do have something to pass on to you.”

“Yes?” asked Tony.  He felt like hurrying Craig on but he had come to realise that the acting Director’s bumbling demeanour hid a razor sharp mind and that it was easy to underestimate him.

“Yes,” said Craig as he withdrew his attention from the picture of Tony’s family which sat on his desk.  “Yes.  Ari Haswari.”

“Who?” asked Tony.

“Ah, yes,” said Craig.  “Homeland Security, working with the FBI, have advised that they have identified the intruder who was responsible for the hostage situation in Autopsy.  Ari Haswari.”

“I see.  And what do they know about him?”

“Not much.  Or at least, not much that they’re willing to share.  I suspect we only got as much as this because of Director Morrow’s presence at Homeland.  Unusual background, however – he has, or had, an Arab mother and an Israeli father.  He qualified as a doctor in Edinburgh.”

“And what’s happening?  Is he going to trial for what happened?  Gerald’s still in rehab, you know.”

“Yes, I know.  Nothing’s being said about a trial.  I get the impression that there’s some _negotiating_ going on.”

“With Hamas?” said Tony in surprise.

“You know as much as I do.”

“Surely we’re not going to let this Haswari guy get away with what he did, are we?” asked Tony indignantly.

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” said Craig firmly.  “And don’t forget, Director Morrow seems to have a ringside seat to all this …”

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony discontentedly.

“And Tony,” said Craig, “A message from Director Morrow.  We’re being given this information as a courtesy, we’re under strict instructions not to try and find out more.  Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony although he was itching to set Tim to work.

“Good,” said Craig.  “Now, I have to leave you.  I have a meeting with SecNav.  Ah, Dr Mallard, do you need me or Assistant Director DiNozzo?” he asked when he saw Ducky hovering by the door.

“Well,” said Ducky courteously, “I would be delighted to continue our discussion of little known blends of coffee … your knowledge is extensive and eclectic but, on this occasion, my errand is to Anthony.”

“I will leave you to your _errand_ ,” said the Director.  “But come to my office later.  I have just bought some Australian Queensland Skybury coffee and I’d welcome your opinion on it.”

“I look forward to it,” said Ducky, “And I will bring some Thai High Mountain Oolong tea.  You see, I will persist in trying to convert you to becoming a tea drinker.  I …”

Tony coughed.  He had been looking in something like despair at the mountain of paperwork on his desk and wondering if he would ever get a chance to get on with it.  The cough was meant to be a polite hint to his visitors but it raised an unwanted alarm with Ducky.

“Ah, yes, Anthony, that reminds me of why I came to see you,” he said severely.

Director Craig sketched a farewell and edged out of the room.

“Ducky?” asked Tony. 

“You coughed,” said Ducky accusingly.

“Well, yes … but it was meant as a _moving along_ type of cough.  Not a real cough,” said Tony.

“You were bored with the conversation?” asked Ducky with a hint of menace.

Tony pointed at the stack of paperwork, “No, but I’ve got a lot of work to get through.”

“Indeed.  You know, your doctors recommended a delay in your returning to field duty so that you could make a return to full fitness.”

“I know,” said Tony, “And look, here I am, sitting at a desk.”

“Until 20.15 last night,” said Ducky.  “And 19.30 the previous night.”

“You checking up on me?” said Tony.

Ducky was unconcerned by the accusatory tone in Tony’s voice.  “Certainly.  And I make no apology for doing so.  I have only your interests at heart.  You should not be working 16 hour days.”

“Tell that to the field teams who are working all these cases and who seem to need my input,” said Tony.

“I understand that you postponed an appointment with your physician yesterday?” said Ducky.

“You got me bugged?” asked Tony.

“I haven’t needed to resort to that level of subterfuge … yet,” said Ducky.  “No, the physician in question phoned to let me know.”

“It was only postponed until tomorrow,” said Tony hopefully.  “And I promise I’ll go.”

“Indeed,” said Ducky.  “And I shall go with you.”

“But,”

“No need to thank me, it is no trouble.  And I would not wish you to be _confused_ by what the doctor has to say to you.  Sometimes it is helpful to have someone with you who can interpret the medical language for the patient.”

Tony considered arguing that he was perfectly capable of understanding what doctors said to him but he recognised the steely glint in Ducky’s eye and knew he would lose the argument.  “OK,” he said.  He saw a questioning look on Ducky’s face and hastily continued, “Thank you, Ducky.  That would be great.”

Ducky beamed as if the whole thing had not been planned from the beginning.  “Splendid.  And we can go to lunch afterwards at Lysander’s restaurant.  He tells me he has some venison which has been hanging for five days and should be perfect to eat.”  He spotted Tony’s doubt, “And a healthy diet is also important for your recovery, dear boy.”

Tony nodded, fearing that if he didn’t follow all of Ducky’s instructions he’d never get back into the field.

NCISNCIS

Tony walked through the squad room the next morning and nodded a good morning to Kate.  He was about to do the same with Tim when he stopped in surprise.

“What’s going on?” he turned to whisper to Kate.

“Don’t know,” she shrugged.  “He’s been like that since he came in.  Hasn’t even started picking the sprinkles off his donut but just stares into space.  I think he might be in love.”

Tony considered this.  He knew that McGee had a lot of dates, for someone who was apparently geeky and lacking in confidence he seemed to have no trouble in attracting women but this looked different.

“Tim?” he said.  No answer.  He tried again but louder this time.  Still no answer.  “Special Agent McGee,” he said in Tim’s ear.

“Yes!  Yes?  Uh, Boss … I mean, Assistant Director,” said Tim as he came back down to earth.

“What’s the matter, Tim?” asked Tony.  “You all right?  You look a bit … spaced out.”

“Nothing’s the matter,” said Tim with a dreamy smile on his face.  “In fact, I think life is wonderful.  I just met the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Tony looked at Kate who smiled back smugly at being right.  She was interested, however, in getting more information, “Where did you meet her?” she asked as she approached Tim’s desk.

“In the park,” said Tim as he gazed into space as if he could see the loved one hovering there.

“In the park?” asked Tony.

“Yes.  I was running there.”

“Ah,” said Tony hiding a smile.  Tim’s last physical had suggested he needed to improve his stamina and Gibbs had _suggested_ that longer runs in the morning and evening would produce the required improvement.  Needless to say, Tim was following Gibbs’ _suggestion._

_“_ Her name is Marta.She’s Swedish,” sighed Tim.  “Or Norwegian.  Or possibly Finnish.”

“You don’t know?” asked Kate, also concealing a smile.

“She was blonde,” offered Tim.  “And very s…”

“Swedish?” suggested Tony as Tim trailed off.

“Svelte.  I was going to say svelte,” said Tim.  “She was very …”

“Yeah, we get the idea,” said Tony.  “And I’m guessing her English wasn’t very good?”

“Good enough,” breathed Tim, “We exchanged phone numbers.  And those on-line translation programs are good.”

Tony laughed this time and clapped Tim on the shoulder.  “Good luck!  Sort of makes me nostalgic for the old days of dating …” He seemed to sense Kate’s disapproval.  “Not really,” he added hastily, “But I’ve got some interesting _memories_.  Ah well.  And where are Agents Vance and Gibbs today?” he asked as he looked around the squad room.

“Um, I think they got a lead on a cold case,” said Kate.  “There was a note on my desk when I came in.”

“Huh,” said Tony.  He wondered why the two senior agents had gone off together but decided he had no intention of micromanaging Vance and so prepared to move on to his office.  “Tim,” he said warningly, “Not so sure that Agent Vance will approve of the … goddess contemplation on company time.”

“What?” asked Tim clearly finding it difficult to concentrate.

“He means, stop daydreaming,” said Kate sharply.

NCISNCIS

The appointment with the doctor went well and there was little for Ducky to _translate_ although he still ensured he joined forces with his fellow physician to make Tony aware of the need to take things easily.  As Ducky had suggested, they had gone to Lysander’s restaurant where it was warm enough to sit outside and eat.  Tony had learned that he enjoyed Lysander’s food more if he didn’t ask exactly what he was eating; it was better just to trust that his friend would not let him down.

Ducky was relishing every mouthful while Tony had finished eating some five minutes before.

“I am constantly amazed that you do not suffer from indigestion, Anthony,” said Ducky.  “I have rarely met someone who eats as rapidly as you.”

“Years of police work,” said Tony.  “You learn to eat when you can.  Comes in handy as a parent too.”

“How so?”

“Never know how long you’re going to get to sit down at a meal,” explained Tony, “By the time they want the bathroom, or to throw the food on the floor, or need the food to be delivered on an aeroplane … well, you get the picture.”

“Indeed,” said Ducky with a smile.  “Why I remember …”

“Hey,” said Tony, “There’s Tim.  That must be his new girlfriend.”  He pointed to the other side of the road where he saw Tim talking animatedly to a tall blonde woman.  He was waving his cell at her so Tony deduced that he was trying out one of the translation programs.

“Ah, what it is to be young,” said Ducky as they watched the pair walk out of sight.

“Ducky!” said Tony.

“Oh,” said Ducky apologetically, “Forgive me.  I didn’t mean to imply that _you_ are no longer young, Anthony.”

Tony sighed, “No, I guess you’re right.  I’m not young anymore.”

“You are younger than me,” said Ducky helpfully, “And younger than Jethro, and …”  He was interrupted by the sound of Tony’s phone ringing.

“DiNozzo … what … where?  What happened?  OK, I’m on my way.”  Tony ended the call and stood up.  “Got to go, Ducky!”

“Why?  What has happened?  You know that you can’t go out into the field, Anthony,” said Ducky.

“I’m not.  It’s not a case.  In fact, you’d better come with me.  I might need you,” said Tony throwing some notes on to the table in payment for the meal.  He ran into the road and hailed a passing cab into which he and Ducky climbed.

“What has happened?” asked Ducky.

“Not sure, Ducky,” said Tony.  “Seems that someone tried to take Kate.”

“Take Caitlyn where?  Is she all right?” asked Ducky.

Tony nodded at the cab driver and shook his head to indicate that further conversation should wait until they would not be overheard.  Ducky had to bear the silence for about two miles before the cab drew up in front of a scene of police cars, ambulances and other emergency response vehicles.  Ducky’s eyes were drawn to a sheet covered body on the ground and he felt his stomach lurch at the sight.

“Anthony!” he gasped.  “Is that Caitlyn?”

Tony put a reassuring hand on the doctor’s shoulder.  “No, Kate’s over there.  Look!”  He pointed to the back of an ambulance where Kate sat on the steps.  Tony went to speak to the person who seemed to be in charge of the scene who nodded permission for them to go and speak to Kate.   They hurried over to her.  “Kate,” said Tony, “You all right?”

Kate smiled at them a little shakily.  “I’m fine … I think.”

“Are you sure, Caitlyn?” asked Ducky.  “You look shaken.”

“I’m all right, Ducky,” said Kate with a better attempt at a smile, “Really.  It all happened so quickly.”

“What happened, Kate?” asked Tony.

“Um … er …”

“Agent Todd, report!” said Tony firmly.

The brisk approach seemed to work and Kate began to speak.  “I went out to lunch.  There was nothing urgent to do and Gibbs and Vance were still out.”

“You’re allowed a lunch break, Kate,” said Tony with a grin.

“So, I was walking along.  And I was waiting to cross the road when this motor cyclist came up and revved his engine, lifted the front wheel.  It … caught my attention.”  She smiled a little sheepishly, “I like motor bikes.”  Tony raised an eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything so Kate continued.  “And the rider raised the shield on his helmet and looked at me.”

“Trying to pick you up?” asked Tony.

“I guess.  He smiled at me, sort of a knowing smile.  And …”

“And what, Caitlyn?” asked Ducky.

“I smiled back and then I realised I recognised him.”

“Who was it?” asked Tony.

“The young man who broke into Autopsy.”

“Ari Haswari,” said Tony.

“Who?” asked Kate.

“Director Craig told me yesterday that the terrorist had been identified.  Ari Haswari.  Go on, what happened?”

“I decided to follow him.  There was a Mini right behind.  I thought I could get into the car and get the driver to follow while I called for help.”

“Caitlyn,” said Ducky, “That was foolhardy.  It was a terrible risk to take.”

“Yes,” said Kate.  “And I had this sudden picture of Tony telling me it would be stupid to go off on my own like that.”

“Yes, it would have been,” said Tony.  “So, tell us, what _did_ you do?”

“Got my phone out ready to call for assistance and put out a BOLO.  And I soon found out it would have been a really bad idea to get into the Mini.”

“Why?” asked Tony.

“When I didn’t move,” said Kate, “The guy … Haswari … got off his bike.  He signalled to the men in the Mini and they got out and walked towards me.  I think they were going to force me into the car.”

“And what happened next?” asked Ducky.

“Ari pulled a gun,” said Kate.  She swallowed and seemed to have difficulty in finding the words.

“Kate?” asked Tony gently.

“I got my weapon out.  Told him to put his gun down.  Warned him that I’d shoot if he came any closer.”

“And?” asked Tony.

“He smiled.  And kept on coming.”

“And?” asked Tony once more.

“So I shot him.  In the chest,” said Kate.  “Just like Gibbs has us do at the range.”

“You did the right thing, Kate,” said Tony firmly.  “You followed your training.  What happened to the men in the Mini?”

“They got back in the car and drove off.  I got the licence plate.  There’s a BOLO out on them.  Metro PD got here quickly and I told them to call you.”

“You did good,” said Tony.  “Well done.”

Kate smiled at that and seemed to relax at last.

NCISNCIS

The combination of the FBI, Metro PD, Homeland Security and NCIS soon found Haswari’s _friends_ and arrested them.  It seemed that they floundered without direction from their leader and they gave up easily.

Tony had obediently gone back to his office to await an update, “DiNutso,” said Agent Fornell as he stood outside Tony’s office.  “Or should I say, _Assistant Directo_ r DiNutso?”

“ _DiNozzo_ will be fine,” said Tony more in hope than expectation of Fornell remembering how he pronounced his surname.

“I’ve been delegated to tell you what happened when we caught up with Agent Todd’s would-be abductors,” said Fornell.  “Seeing as I have extensive experience of dealing with NCIS.”

“Go on,” said Tony.

“As you know, we captured the two men in the Mini.  At a house on the outskirts of DC.  But there was a surprise.”

“Yes?”

“A tall, blonde woman.  She looked Scandinavian but that’s up for debate,” continued Fornell.

“Yes?”

“Turns out she knows someone on your team.”

“Who?”

“Agent McGee.”

“Marta?” asked Tony, recognising the description.

“The very same.  Although I doubt her name is Marta.  She isn’t saying anything but the Mini guys are more talkative.  Seems that Haswari’s plan was to take Agent Todd and to tell her that Marta would be _entertaining_ Agent McGee that evening and that McGee wouldn’t survive the encounter unless Todd played ball,” said Fornell.

“What did they want Kate to _play ball_ about?” asked Tony.

“The Israeli prime minister was going to be in Marine One helo later today with the President.  Haswari wanted to force Agent Todd to tell them which would be the _real_ helo and which were the decoys.”

“Why would they think Kate would know?” asked Tony, “It’s been years since she was in the Secret Service.  There’s no way anyone would know who isn’t on the President’s protection detail.”

“I agree,” said Fornell.  “What’s that word Miss Scuito uses?  Hinky … just seems hinky to me.”

“And how was Haswari free anyway?” asked Tony.

“Ah,” said Fornell, “That’s above my paygrade.  Looks as if he escaped while being transferred between facilities.”

“I don’t understand,” said Tony.

“Seems the Israelis are involved.”

“Fair enough, I guess their prime minister was a target,” said Tony.

“True.  But it seems that Haswari may have been an undercover agent for Mossad.  Trying to persuade Hamas that he was on their side.”

“By arranging a plot that was bound to fail?” asked Tony.

“It might have worked,” shrugged Fornell, “Hamas weren’t to know that it was doomed to fail.  Would have looked good to them.”

“But if Haswari was an Israeli agent … hey, he shot Gerald.  That’s not the action of an ally.  And I reckon he was ready to kill to get out of Autopsy.”

“What can I say?” said Fornell.  “Espionage is a dirty business.”

NCISNCIS

Tony supposed he should not have been surprised to have visitors at home that night.

“Kate!” he said when he opened the door that evening.  Kate stood there but didn’t move or say anything.  “Kate?” Tony asked and then, in a moment of insight, continued, “Have you come to hold Jacob?  Wouldn’t blame you, you’ve had one hell of a day.”

Kate smiled at that, “No, I haven’t come for that.  Well, perhaps later.  Can I speak with you?”

“Of course,” said Tony, “Let’s go into the den,” he gestured the way.

“Is that McGee’s car I saw outside?” asked Kate.

“Yes.  He’s a little upset – you know, about Marta.”

“Ah, yes, Marta.  Poor Tim,” said Kate, “I think it’s put him off blondes for a while.”

“And athletic _svelte_ joggers,” said Tony as they went through into the den.  “Go on, take a seat.”

Kate sat down and clenched her hands together, “Was it my fault?” she blurted out.

“Was what your fault?” asked Tony.

“Shooting Haswari.”

“I don’t understand,” said Tony.  “From what you told me, it doesn’t look as if you had much choice.  You knew what he did to Gerald.  You knew he was a threat and you warned him that you would shoot him.”

“But he smiled.  As if he didn’t believe me,” said Kate.

“That was his decision,” said Tony.  “Why do you think that was your fault?”

“In Autopsy,” said Kate.  “I hesitated.  I had that scalpel in my hand and I didn’t use it.”

“So?”

“So, I gave him the impression that I wouldn’t follow through on threats,” said Kate.  “He didn’t think I’d shoot him.”

“Kate,” said Tony, “That’s down to him.  You warned him and you followed through.  You did the right thing.  Remember I told you that you had to remember what people had done … well, what Haswari had done was shoot an innocent man in cold blood.  He doesn’t deserve your pity and you don’t need to second guess what you did.”

“You’re sure?” asked Kate.

“Absolutely,” said Tony, “Save your compassion for those who deserve it.  In my book, Ari Haswari doesn’t.”

“Thank you,” said Kate after a moment or two.  “Thank you.  And now, do you think I could borrow Jacob for a few minutes?”

Tony laughed.  “Sure, come on.  He’s with Faith in the living room.”

As he led Kate out, they heard Tim’s voice coming from Tilly’s bedroom.

“Ah,” said Tony, “You hug Jake to wind down.  Seems that Tim tells Tilly bedtime stories!”

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Yolande de Wijngaert for letting me know that somehow I'd messed up posting this chapter ... unfortunately I deleted the chapter and her comment so I couldn't reply to it.

“Morning, Ducky,” said Tony the next day as he met the doctor outside the elevator.

“Hmph,” said Ducky.

Tony was startled at this unusually grumpy response.  “Ducky?” he said.  “Something wrong?”

“What?” said Ducky.  “Dear me, I beg your pardon, Anthony.  I didn’t mean to be abrupt but I fear I am a little … irritated.”

“That’s not like you, Ducky,” said Tony.  He crossed his fingers as he spoke as he knew that Ducky could get annoyed over tea not made with boiling water, disrespectful levity in Autopsy and many other things which offended his sense of propriety.

“Indeed,” agreed Ducky.  “I pride myself on my broadminded tolerance.  And I will confess that it may not be to my credit that this particular matter has caused this irritation of spirit.”

“What’s happened?” asked Tony.

“The body of that young man who Caitlyn shot yesterday has been delivered to Autopsy,” said Ducky.

“It has?”

“Yes, it has.  And I would not have minded if it was because I was to perform the Autopsy.  I remember saying to Mr Haswari that I looked forward to _weighing his liver_.”

“And now you won’t be able to?” asked Tony.

“No, the autopsy has been performed.  And I rather think that it is a good thing.  I am uncomfortable at the thought that I wished to perform a post mortem out of revenge.  One should always approach such a procedure with an open and respectful mind and I fear I might not have done so if I had had Mr Haswari on my table.”

“So, it’s a good thing then?” asked Tony cautiously.

“Yes,” said Ducky heavily.  “But I regret to say that we do not always relish what is _good for us_.  On the whole, however, I feel that I have been saved from myself and I will try to be grateful for that.”

“Why has the body been delivered to us?” asked Tony.

“Ah,” said Ducky.  “I get the distinct impression that none of the other agencies involve wanted it.  They are trying to distance themselves, washing their hands as it were.”

“How long are we expected to hold it?” asked Tony.

“I do not know.  Until it is claimed, I would surmise.  The autopsy findings are straightforward.  I can see no reason for holding on to the body.”

“I’ll run it past the Director,” said Tony.  “See what he recommends.”

“Thank you, Anthony,” said Ducky.  “And I apologise once more for my surliness.”

“No worries, Ducky.  Don’t forget, I have Gibbs on my team … he can outsurly anyone!”

NCISNCIS

“DiNozzo,” said Tony a couple of hours later when he answered his phone.

“Ah, Assistant Director DiNozzo,” said Ducky.

“Ducky,” said Tony with a touch of a whine in his voice, “I went to bed early last night and had a healthy breakfast.”  He decided not to tell Ducky that Jacob had woken his parents up every two hours during the night.  “I’m doing what you told me.”

“It is gratifying to know that,” said Ducky, “But I need your presence in Autopsy.”

“Ducky, am I on speaker?” asked Tony.

“No.”

“And you don’t need to use your duress word?” asked Tony suddenly worried that Ducky’s formality was hiding a problem.

“Do I have one?” asked Ducky.

“Would you be using it if you had one?” asked Tony feeling as if, like Alice, he had tumbled down a rabbit hole.

“No,” said Ducky, “But I think you need to come down here.”

“On my way,” said Tony, hoping he wouldn’t find Ducky waiting with a jar of vitamin pills for him to take.

The reality proved somewhat different.  He entered Autopsy to find Ducky in the company of two women.

“Ah, _Assistant Director_ DiNozzo,” he said when he saw Tony come in.  “This is Special Agent Jennifer Shepard; I don’t believe you have met … she is …”

“Based in the Bahrain office,” finished Tony.  “Good to meet you, Agent Shepard.”

Jenny nodded.

“And who is this?” asked Tony indicating Jenny’s companion.

“This is Officer Ziva David,” said Jenny.

“ _Officer_ David?” said Tony questioningly.

“I am from Mossad,” said Ziva.

“I see,” said Tony.  He couldn’t help but compare Jenny and the Mossad agent.  Jenny Shepard was elegantly and sharply dressed with perfectly coiffed red hair while Officer David seemed to be wearing camo gear and had wildly curling hair confined by a headscarf.  Jenny looked as if she was about to go out to lunch while Ziva appeared more likely to be going out to kill her next meal.  “No,” Tony added, “I don’t see.”

“I am here on behalf of the Israeli embassy to claim the body of Ari Haswari,” said Ziva.

“ _Israel_ wants the body of a Hamas terrorist?” asked Tony.

Ziva huffed her annoyance.  “I am sure you know, _Assistant Director,_ that Ari was an undercover agent for Mossad.  We will take his body back to Israel so it can receive the honours it is due.  It is important for Jews that the funeral take place as soon as possible after death.”

“I’m sure you will understand, Officer David, that NCIS have a particular interest in Ari Haswari,” said Tony.  “He held Dr Mallard, his assistant and an NCIS agent hostage in this very place.  And he shot Dr Mallard’s assistant.”

“There are bound to be casualties in war,” said Ziva.

“Excuse me,” said Ducky hotly.  “But Gerald was not a combatant in any war.  He was merely going about his work when he was assaulted in cold blood.”

“Ari could have killed him,” said Ziva.  “He chose not to.”

“And you expect him to be grateful for that?” asked Ducky indignantly.

Tony raised a hand to silence Ducky.  “You are sure that Haswari was still working for Mossad?” he asked.

“Of course,” said Ziva.

“’Cos it would seem that he was working very closely with Hamas,” said Tony.

“Of course he was.  He always intended that the plot to spread smallpox would fail.  The plan did not go as he expected so he had to react to that.  That is what you expect from a highly trained undercover agent.”

“His _reaction_ ,” said Tony, “Led to two NCIS employees and two members of the Hostage Response Team being shot.  I might have expected a _highly trained undercover agent_ to find a less bloody exit strategy.  Especially within the headquarters of a federal agency in the country of one of Israel’s allies.”

“Collateral damage is to be regretted,” said Ziva, “But it cannot always be avoided.  I am sure that Ari acted for the best.”

“And his latest plan?  To arrange the assassination of who – your Prime Minister or our President?  Or both?”

“That plan was also intended to fail,” said Ziva impatiently.  “Ari was trying to build his reputation with Hamas.”

“So why did he target the NCIS agent?” asked Tony.  “Why try to kidnap her in broad daylight?”

“Ari sometimes … liked to think outside the box,” said Ziva.

“In other words he was a loose cannon?” said Tony.

“I have come to claim Ari Haswari’s body,” said Ziva, “Not to bendy words with you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow in query.

“Bandy, the word is bandy, Ziva,” said Jenny.

“Of course,” said Ziva, “I meant bandy.  I did not come to argue about the merits of my … of Ari’s actions.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he considered what to do.

“I can’t let you take the body with you.  I will consult with my Director and with the other agencies involved to see if they are willing to release the body to you.”

“But,” began Ziva.

“I will let you know by the end of the day,” promised Tony.

It looked as if Ziva would argue the point but Jenny shook her head slightly and she backed down.

“May I at least be allowed to look at Ari’s body?” asked Ziva.  “I’m sure you could at least permit that.”

“Certainly,” said Tony.  “Dr Mallard, would you mind?”

Jenny smiled winningly at Tony, “Perhaps I could have a word, Assistant Director?”

Tony nodded and allowed himself to be drawn away from the Autopsy drawers.  “How are you involved with this, Agent Shepard?”

“Jenny please, I’ve worked with Ziva in the Middle East and Europe.  She’s become a good friend.”

“And?” asked Tony.

“And she asked if I would accompany her today.  She felt it would _oil the wheels_ to have me along.”

“So, Agent Shepard, why did she feel the wheels needed to be oiled?”

“She anticipated there might be some … unwillingness to accede to her request.”

“And she thought you could help with that?”

“She knew that I had worked in this office.  That I knew people,” acknowledged Jenny.

“In other words she was using you,” said Tony.

“Tony,” began Jenny.  She looked up at Tony and realised that he wasn’t as yet melting under her charm, “I mean, Assistant Director, Ziva has saved my life more than once …”

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Tony.

“I trust her,” said Jenny.

“Good to know,” said Tony.  “You’ll excuse me if I don’t jump on the trust train quite yet.”

“The Israelis have been very helpful to me in my work in the Middle East,” said Jenny.

“And …?”

“And I think it’s worth keeping on their right side,” said Jenny.

“Pity they didn’t think about keeping on _our_ right side before they allowed one of their operatives to invade Autopsy and attack NCIS employees,” said Tony.  He looked across to the autopsy drawer Ducky had pulled out to reveal the body.  Ziva was bent over the body and seemed to be singing softly over him.  He looked at Jenny in enquiry.

“I think it is a Hebrew mourning prayer,” she said.

Tony waited until Ziva was finished and Ducky had closed the drawer.

“Officer David,” he said, “I will make sure the Israeli embassy is contacted with the decision concerning the body.  I assume they will be able to contact you?”

“Assuredly,” said Ziva as she blinked tears from her eyes.  She seemed to have decided on conciliation rather than confrontation, “Thank you.  That would be most kind.  Jenny, will you show me out?”

Tony and Ducky watched them leave.

“That was interesting,” said Tony thoughtfully.

“Why?” asked Ducky.

“Why send an officer of Mossad to collect the body?  They could just have well sent someone from the Embassy.”

“I suppose so,” said Ducky.  “I hope the Director agrees to release the body soon.”

“Because of the need to observe the funeral customs?” asked Tony.

“Partly,” said Ducky, “And of course, you know I try meticulously to observe such traditions.  But mostly, I admit, I want that man’s body out of my Autopsy.  I feel I will need to organise a deep and thorough clean after it is gone.”

“I’ll do what I can,” promised Tony.  He made to leave but Ducky called him back.

“It is fortuitous that I had to call you down.  I think you will benefit from taking this course of vitamins: they are proven to be most efficacious in building up lung function and capacity.”

Tony thought it was a sign of how cowed Ducky had him, that he simply accepted the bottle with a smile.

NCISNCIS

“Assistant Director DiNozzo,” came a voice outside Tony’s office later that day.

Tony looked up and saw Agent Shepard peering in.

“What can I do for you, Agent Shepard?” he asked as he waved for her to come in.

“I was looking for Jethro – Agent Gibbs,” she said.

“I don’t have him here,” said Tony.  He waited to see what else she had to say.

“I worked with him in Europe, you know.  Before I got posted to Bahrain.”

Tony gazed at her, remembering the rumours about their working relationship.  “So I heard,” he said blandly.

“How is he?” she asked.

“You don’t know?”

“No, we haven’t kept in touch.  Well, you know Jethro, he’s not one for social interaction.”

Tony considered this.  While it was true that Gibbs didn’t do idle chitchat it did seem that he managed to keep in touch with people he cared about; there might be a reason why it appeared that he and Jenny Shepard hadn’t communicated.

Jenny realised that Tony wasn’t going to tell her much about Gibbs so she tried a different tack.  “I’ve told Ziva a lot about Jethro.”

This did surprise Tony.  “Why?” he asked.

“Ziva is a warrior,” said Jenny.  “Jethro is the sort of person she would admire: a soldier, a sniper, strong, powerful and an excellent fighter.”

Tony smiled, wondering if the implication was that the Assistant Director was an effete weakling in comparison.  “Good to know,” he said politely.

“Have you made a decision about Ari’s body?” asked Jenny.

“Ari?” queried Tony.  Using the name Ari seemed to imply a familiarity.  “Did you know him?”

“Not personally, Ziva mentioned him a few times.  You know, Ziva’s father, Eli David, is the Director of Mossad.  She has connections,” said Jenny.

“So you think we should turn _Ari’s_ body over to her?”

“Why would we hold on to it?” asked Jenny logically.

“I’m waiting the Director’s decision.  He’s consulting with the other interested agencies.”

“They won’t care,” said Jenny astutely, “They handed it over to NCIS to get rid of it.”

“Why did Officer David come in person?” asked Tony.  “Or is that a Mossad tradition too?”

Jenny hesitated and looked at Tony as if weighing him up.  “Ari was Ziva’s half-brother.”

Tony choked in a way that would have had Ducky reaching for a stethoscope.  When he was able to speak he said, “Her half-brother?”

Jenny nodded.

“Which half?  I mean, do they share a mother or …”

“Father,” said Jenny.

“You mean that Ari Haswari was the son of the Director of Mossad?”

“Yes.  So you see there can be no doubt that he was a Mossad operative.”

“But his name was Haswari, not David,” said Tony.

“He took his mother’s name.”

“So the Director of Mossad had a child by an Arab woman?” asked Tony.

“He wasn’t Director of Mossad at the time,” said Jenny.  “I assume it was a youthful indiscretion.”

“But he must have acknowledged his son at some point,” said Tony.

“Eli is a complicated person,” said Jenny.

“You know him as well?”

“Part of my role in Bahrain is to know all the key players,” said Jenny.  “And Leon Vance knows him too.”

“I’m beginning to feel left out,” said Tony jokingly.

“Well,” said Jenny, “There’s an opportunity for you to change that.”

Tony looked at her suspiciously, thinking that perhaps they had reached the whole reason for the conversation.

NCISNCIS

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” said Tony as he walked into the Director’s office.

“Ah, yes, Tony, come in.  Can I interest you in a cup of kopi luwak coffee?”

“Er … I haven’t heard of that,” said Tony who had learned to be cautious around the Director’s coffee maker.

“Its other name is civet coffee,” said the Director.

“Well …”

“It’s very unusual.  It’s made out of coffee beans which have been eaten by civet cats.  The beans pass through the cats’ digestive tracts and are well … ejected.”

“What?”

“I only buy ethically produced kopi luwak,” said the Director reassuringly.  “Personally, I think that the flavour is improved if the beans have been _pooped_ by happy cats.”

“I think I’ll just have water, thanks,” said Tony faintly.  He saw the disappointed look on Craig’s face so added, “I try to avoid caffeine later in the day.  My son is wakeful at the moment so I don’t want anything to keep me awake in the brief periods he’s asleep.”

Craig nodded sympathetically.  Tony wasn’t sure if that was because he was sorry for Tony’s disturbed sleep or he was pitying Tony missing the chance of sampling the civet coffee.  Settled with his drink, the Director returned to the reason he had asked Tony to come,

“I’ve discussed the matter of Haswari’s body,” he said.  “Although I have to say that the directors of the other agencies were hard to get hold of.  We’re in agreement that the body should be released to the Israelis.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Tony, “I’ll let them know.  We had a visit from a Mossad officer this morning, wanting to have the body.  A Ziva David.”

“Any relation of Eli David?” asked Craig, once again impressing Tony with his knowledge.

“Daughter,” said Tony.  “She brought Agent Jennifer Shepard with her.”

“Ah,” said Craig, “I suppose that makes sense.  I believe they have worked together in the Middle East.”

“Yes, Sir.  Agent Shepard told me that Ari Haswari was Eli David’s son.”

“What?” said Craig. Tony watched his reaction closely and decided that this was genuine news to him.  Craig digested the news for a moment or two, much like a civet cat its coffee bean, and then said, “I guess that makes sense as well.”

“How so, Sir?”

“From what I can gather there were some high level discussions about what to do with Haswari while he was in custody.  I suspect that it was decided to look the other way when he escaped.”

“That didn’t work out too well for them, did it, Sir?” said Tony.

“No, it didn’t.  You know, Tony, I understand the need for subterfuge and cunning as well as the next person but it seems to me that the whole Haswari plot was just asking for trouble.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And while I should no doubt be regretful that one of our allies lost a valuable asset, I must confess that I also feel a certain sense of relief.  I have a feeling that had he continued with his machinations there would have been more trouble ahead.  I think this is a simpler outcome.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So let’s hand the body back and put a line under this whole thing.”

“Yes, Sir, I agree.  Although Agent Shepard had an odd suggestion when she was here earlier.”

“Yes?  She has an excellent mind; she’s done well in her posting.  She’s well thought of.  What did she suggest?”

“Yes, Sir.  She suggested that Officer David would be interested in joining NCIS.”

“What?” demanded the Director, fortunately managing not to spill his expensive coffee.  “What?”

“Well, not exactly _join_ ,” amended Tony, “More be attached to NCIS in some sort of liaison role.”

“Good Lord,” said Craig.  “And Shepard thought this was a good idea?”

“I believe so.  I think she is close to Officer David and thinks that she would benefit from an association with …”

“NCIS?”

“Actually, no, Sir.  I think the attraction is Agent Gibbs.”

“What?”  The coffee mug shook dangerously again.

“Agent Shepard thinks that Agent Gibbs’ … er … toughness would be something Officer David could look up to.”

“And Eli David supports this?”

“I guess,” shrugged Tony.

“Good Lord,” said Craig again.  He was obviously shocked; Tony wondered if he was the sort of person to benefit from holding Jacob but decided his house was too crowded to welcome yet more visitors.  “And what do you think, Tony?”

“I have my doubts,” said Tony. 

“Why?”

“Partly because of what you said about the Haswari incidents.  So complicated and devious – do we really want to get involved in something else like that?”

“Although we might benefit from working closer with Mossad,” said Craig doubtfully.

“We might,” said Tony equally doubtfully.  “But I have to say that I wouldn’t want to place her on my team … I mean, my team when I get it back.”

“Why not?”

“Somehow I don’t think having the half-sister of the man who caused so much disruption and upset to the team would be a good idea, Sir.”

“I agree.  It would take a lot of careful consideration.  We’ll wait to see if we receive a formal request from Mossad.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And hopefully, Director Morrow will be in this chair by then.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Tony trying not to sound too delighted at that prospect.  “Is that all, Sir?”  He stood up to leave.

“No,” said Director Craig.  “As you’re here, I’d like to talk to you about the … matter which Agent McGee raised with you.  I have the report from Legal …”

Tony sat back down with a sigh.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Kate,” said Tony the next day as he came down from his office.

Kate looked up, “Yes, Boss … Assistant Director.”

“Hmm,” said Tony, “Boss … Assistant Director.  Has a good ring to it.”

“Jacob keep you up last night?” asked Kate knowingly as she digested this disjointed reply.

“Yes,” groaned Tony, “It’s probably karma.  I should have taken up Director Craig’s offer of lopi kuwak coffee.”

“What?” asked Kate.

“Something like that, I think he said it’s called tiger coffee …” said Tony.

“Civet coffee!” said Tim excitedly.  “And it’s kopi luwak, not lopi kuwak, Boss … Sir … Assistant Director.”

“Boss-Sir, it gets better,” said Tony.

“Has Director Craig got kopi luwak coffee?” pressed Tim.

“Yes,” said Tony with a shudder.

“What’s so interesting about tiger coffee?” asked Kate.

“Nothing,” said Tony.

“Civet, not tiger,” corrected Tim.  “It’s very rare.  It’s made out of coffee beans which have been partially digested by civet cats.”

“What do you mean _partially digested_?” asked Kate.

“Use your imagination, Kate,” said Tony.

Kate used her imagination.  “Eew!  That’s disgusting.  And insanitary …”

“I’d like to try it,” said Tim stoutly.  He looked up at the Director’s office wistfully.

“I’m sure he’d share some with you,” said Tony.  “He’s always on the lookout for a coffee aficionado to compare notes with.

Tim looked thoughtful and Tony thought it wouldn’t be long before Tim casually strolled past the Director’s office.

“Anyway,” said Tony, “I didn’t come here to talk about poop coffee.  I came to tell you that you did well with the attempted kidnapping, Kate.  I’m arranging for a commendation to put in your file.  Well done.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Kate looking pleased.

“It’s deserved,” said Tony.  “Now, will you remind Agent Vance that there’s a team leaders’ meeting in conference room 2 at 09.30?”

To a chorus of _yes sir_ Tony left the room making sure not to look at Gibbs’ and Vance’s desks to see if there was any sign of activity.

NCISNCIS

“OK,” said Tony to the assembled team leads, “Before we start, does anyone have any particular issues they need to raise?  You know, court appearances, vacations, sickness which might affect your team’s availability?”  Everyone shook their heads, “Good.  Make sure you all keep a handle on firearms recertification … I forgot once and the team had to go off rotation.  Let’s just say that the Director wasn’t impressed!”

The team leads laughed obligingly but Tony noted that they also made surreptitious notes to remind them to look at the relevant dates.

“Good.  Now, does anyone have a case that they’d value getting someone else’s opinion on?  A second pair of eyes sometimes makes a difference.”

Ian Balboa, a little hesitantly, discussed a case his team had picked up that week and the others gave suggestions.  The Family and Sexual Violence team leader asked a question about the area in which her team had found signs of a child pornography ring and the others agreed to be alert to similar indications. 

“Agent Vance?  Anything you want to raise?” asked Tony.

Vance shook his head as did the other team leads when they were asked.

“OK,” said Tony at the end of the meeting, “Leave the weekly activity reports with me.  Let me know of any problems.”

As they stood to go, Tony called Leon back, “Agent Vance, can I have a word, please?”

“Yes?” asked Leon.

“I see that the other teams have all picked up live cases in the last week.  But my … yours didn’t.  Any reason?”

“No.  I think their cases were mostly minor,” said Leon.

“I see.  MCRT usually takes small cases as well,” said Tony, “I’ve found that the team gets bored looking at cold cases all the time.”

“In my experience,” said Vance, “Teams enjoy getting their teeth into cold cases.  They like looking at cases that have a little less urgency, allows them to have a better perspective.  Means they can have a broader range of situations to look at.”

Tony nodded, that seemed reasonable.  Perhaps it was Tony who got bored by cold cases and he inadvertently passed that on to his team.  “OK.  Let me have the cold case references.”

“Excuse me?”

“We record the references.  To make sure another team doesn’t take them on as well.  Also helps us see which cases we’re clearing,” said Tony.  He knew he was being unduly pedantic but he was curious to know what cases were occupying Gibbs and Vance so much and the law-abiding Vance wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Of course,” said Leon.

“When’s your wife coming to DC?” asked Tony.

“Soon.”

“Oh.  You still roomies with Gibbs?”

“Yes.  Seems simpler,” said Vance.

“You enjoying having the DC team?” asked Tony.  He felt he might not have done enough to make Vance feel welcome and knew that was partly because he was uncomfortable seeing someone else lead _his_ team.

“It’s a good experience,” said Vance noncommittally.  He gazed back at Tony so blandly that Tony began to wonder if he was making a list of the shortcomings of the MCRT.  “Lessons to be learned,” he added.  Tony wanted to ask who would be learning the lessons but decided to resist any mind games that might be going on.

“Good,” said Tony.  “Let me know if you need anything.”

Vance nodded and they left the room together.  Shortly after Tony was back in his office, Tim arrived with a list of the reference numbers of the cold cases.

“Thanks, Tim,” said Tony.

“Um … any news yet?” asked Tim.  “About … well …”

“Not yet,” said Tony.

“Ah …,” Tim seemed reluctant to leave.  He looked at the photo of Faith and the DiNozzo children on Tony’s desk.  “Um, when does Faith go back to work?”

Tony looked at him quizzically.  “Wouldn’t let my wife hear you imply that looking after Jacob isn’t work,” he said.

Tim looked horrified at this potential faux-pas.  “I didn’t mean … I wouldn’t imply … of course …”

“It’s OK,” said Tony taking pity on Tim.  “I speak from painful experience!  Actually, she’s beginning to pick up a couple of clients.  Make that one client, she passed on one.  Said there was something she didn’t like about it.”

“Hinky?” asked Tim.

“That’s probably too strong word.  Might just be that it was a property case rather than employment,” mused Tony.  “She was thinking about broadening her horizons.”  He looked up and saw that Tim was still hovering.  “Tim, you did the right thing, you had a concern and you raised it but that’s all you can do for now.  Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Tim gloomily.

“Then go back to work before Agent Vance comes looking for you,” ordered Tony kindly.

Tony looked at the list of numbers that Tim had provided and then laid it to one side.  He had been determined not to interfere in the running of his team and investigating the reference numbers felt as if he was going against that resolution.  After all, he reasoned, he wasn’t doing this with the other teams.  Another part of him suggested, however, that he didn’t need to do it with the other teams because they were picking up live cases.  Tony sighed and resolutely turned to examining and then signing off on a case report from Balboa’s team.

An hour later, having completed the report, Tony felt like getting away from his office but he then realised that might involve running into Ducky who would probably have some medical advice to offer.  Almost without realising it, Tony picked up the list of numbers and started looking at the cases which had so intrigued Gibbs and Vance.

It didn’t take Tony long to see that most of the cases were ones which would be good for Tim and Kate to investigate.  A couple needed IT skills to investigate while two others relied on psychological profiling which would be good for Kate to look into.  What Tony couldn’t see was any case that Gibbs and Leon were working on.  He hesitated again; he knew he would be unhappy if Director Morrow was looking over _his_ shoulder while he was working but then he decided that Director Morrow wouldn’t do that because he knew he could trust Tony’s judgement.  At the moment, Tony wasn’t sure he could trust Vance’s.

Tony decided on a circuitous approach.  He ambled down to the squad room as if he was going to the break room.  Once again, Tim and Kate were alone and working diligently.

“Where’s Agent Vance?” he asked.

“Um, he and Gibbs went out on a lead,” said Kate.

Tony considered this.  Personally he usually divided the team so that the lead and senior agents each worked with a junior agent but he reasoned that perhaps Vance felt happier working with Gibbs.  Then something snapped within him and he decided to listen to his gut.

“What’s the case that they’re working on?” he asked.  “I couldn’t tell from the list of case numbers you gave me.”

“Uh, I don’t know, Boss,” said Tim.

“They haven’t talked to you about the case?”

Tim and Kate looked at Tony a little blankly and Tony couldn’t blame them.  While Tony couldn’t help but think out loud, somehow he didn’t think Vance favoured that approach and Gibbs certainly didn’t.

“McGee, can you access Agent Vance’s computer?  See what files he’s been looking at?” he asked.

McGee looked terrified at the thought of hacking his superior’s computer.  “I could try,” he admitted.  “But I’d be surprised if Agent Vance had an obvious password.”  He tried to look innocent but Tony realised that probably meant that Tim would easily guess Tony’s password.

“Try,” he ordered.

“Something wrong?” asked Kate.

“Probably not,” said Tony.

Tim tapped at Vance’s keyboard but then sighed, “No, I can’t get in.  I’d have to go down to the Cyber unit to get access.  Do you want me to do that?”

“No,” said Tony.  “Try Gibbs’.”

“You think Gibbs will have left a computer trail?” asked Kate sceptically.

“You never know,” said Tony.

McGee was easily able to get into Gibbs’ computer but to no avail as he didn’t seem to have done anything on it for days.

“What next?” asked Tim, getting ready to go down to the Cyber unit.

“Wait,” said Kate, “I’ve got an idea.”  She hurried over to Gibbs’ desk and looked at his memo pad.  She held it up to the light and made a satisfied sound.  She picked up a pencil and rubbed the surface lightly.  “Look,” she said, “It’s a name and an address!”

“That was very Nancy Drew of you,” said Tony.

“I preferred the Hardy Boys,” grinned Kate.

“What … what …?” asked McGee.

Kate smirked: it wasn’t often that it was she who traced addresses and other data and it was especially sweet to have done it without using technology.

“Don’t worry, McGee,” said Tony, “You can get the books out of the library.  And, in fact, you can use those cyber skills to find out who this name and address belongs to.”

Muttering something about using the phone book, McGee went back to his desk and started working.  “It’s a hotel,” he announced a few moments later.  “And the name on the pad, Marjorie Grubecker, booked in yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” said Kate, “That’s recent for someone involved in a cold case.”

“Grubecker,” said Tony, “That name rings a bell.  But not the Marjorie.  McGee … any Grubeckers with a connection to a cold case?”

Tim tapped on the keyboard again.  “No, Boss.  But Marjorie Grubecker is the wife of a former NCIS Agent.  La …”

“Laine Grubecker,” said Tony.  “I remember now.  He was a team leader at the Navy Yard.  I wasn’t here at the time but I heard the story.  He was suspected of corruption, taking kickbacks to turn a blind eye to some smuggling operations.  He always denied it but he was dismissed for misconduct.”

 “Tim, bring up the file on Agent Grubecker’s dismissal,” ordered Tony.

“Er, Boss,” said Tim, “Looks as if Agent Vance and Agent Gibbs both served on his team.”

“They weren’t involved, were they?” asked Kate in shock.

Tony and Kate moved to read what was showing up on Tim’s screen.

“Doesn’t look like it,” said Tony, “Grubecker was the only suspect.  He had thirty years’ service.  Lost his pension when he was fired.  Is there a case file as well, Tim?”

“No.  It was an internal investigation for NCIS.  The FBI had the main case.  They suspected Grubecker’s involvement but couldn’t prove anything so NCIS just went with the disciplinary case.  It was clear that Grubecker had broken protocol.”

“So, why are Gibbs and Agent Vance in contact with Mrs Grubecker?” asked Kate.  “Or is it something else that they’re doing?  Maybe they’re just paying a social call.”

“Gibbs?” asked Tony.  “Gibbs, a social call?”

“Er, Boss,” said Tim, “There’s something else.  Look,” he pointed to a scanned letter on the file.

“Damn,” said Tony, “Laine Grubecker has cancer.  His wife wrote requesting that a reinstatement be considered on compassionate grounds so that he could get his pension and medical benefits.”

“And look,” said Tim as he brought up more scanned letters, “He’s been writing in regularly for years saying he’s innocent.”

“OK,” said Tony, “We don’t know if this is what Gibbs and Agent Vance are looking into.  Might be another reason that Gibbs had that name and address on his desk.  I’ll speak with Agent Vance when he gets back.”

“You want us to say anything?” asked McGee.

“No, leave it.”

“We could start looking into the case,” suggested Kate.

“We don’t know there’s a case to look into,” said Tony.  “No, carry on with what you were doing.”

NCISNCIS

Back in his office, Tony brought up Grubecker’s file for himself.  As far as he could see the former agent had been lucky to escape criminal charges and he wondered if NCIS had wanted to avoid some scandal.  He picked up his phone.

“Fornell,” came the reply.

“DiNozzo here,” said Tony.

“Look, don’t blame me that Haswari’s body came to you,” said Fornell defensively.  “Wasn’t my idea.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Well, maybe I didn’t exactly _oppose_ it,” hedged Fornell.

Tony decided not to dig any deeper.  Haswari’s body had been released to Officer David and Tony had checked that both had left on a flight to Israel.  Jenny Shepard was on her way back to Bahrain and Tony hoped that any request for a liaison role would be delayed until Director Morrow’s return.  He wondered, however, if Fornell’s discomfort would give him a little leverage.

“Does the name Grubecker ring any bells with you?” asked Tony.

“No,” said Fornell cautiously.

“NCIS agent.  Suspected of corruption.”

“Wait a minute,” said Fornell.  “It comes back now.  It was … more than ten years ago.”

“And nobody’s asked you about it recently?” asked Tony.

“Like who?”

“Anybody from NCIS?”

“What’s this about.  Hey, hold up, wasn’t Jethro on his team?  And another guy … Vince?”

“Vance,” corrected Tony.

“That’s right, Vance.  Mean boxer.  He and Jethro were … antagonistic about the investigation.  Defensive about their Boss.”

Tony fleetingly wondered if Gibbs would be defensive about _him_ but pushed the thought away for another time.

“And Gibbs hasn’t spoken to you about the case?”

“I’m guessing you mean recently?”

“Yes.”

“No.  But there are other people who work for the FBI, you know.”

“You’re Gibbs’ go-to guy,” said Tony.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or afraid about that,” said Fornell.

“And he hasn’t asked you about anything else about the case?”  Tony looked at Grubecker’s file, “Looks like an Alan Lockyer was the person who went down for the smuggling.  Grubecker was alleged to have fed him information about naval patrols, made it easier for him to bring in contraband.”

“No, he hasn’t asked.  But Lockyer got out of prison four months ago.  We suspect that he’ll go back into business again.  May even be that his organization carried on without him.  There’s a chance that they’ve moved onto people smuggling.”

“In or out?”

“Both.  Child prostitutes in and wanted criminals out.  It’s all got a lot nastier than it was,” said Fornell.

“I see,” said Tony.

“What’s NCIS’s interest?” asked Fornell.

“Might be nothing,” said Tony evasively.

“You can do better than that, DiNutso,” said Fornell sharply.

“Don’t think I can at the moment,” said Tony.  “I need to talk with Gibbs and Vance.  I might be barking up the wrong tree here.  And I don’t see how it can have anything to do with any current case.”

“I expect to be told if you find out it has,” said Fornell.

“Will do,” said Tony.  “Hey, were you involved with the first case?”

“No.  Heard about it, of course as it was a DC case.  If I remember right, the agent in charge felt sorry for Grubecker.  Said he seemed a nice guy.”

“A nice guy who took kickbacks?” said Tony sceptically.

“There was some suggestion of money worries in the family,” said Fornell thoughtfully.  “Hey, it wasn’t my case but people knew that I was Gibbs’ _go-to_ guy, that I knew NCIS and they discussed it with me.  I got the impression that NCIS wanted shot of him but didn’t want to throw the whole book at him, felt there were extenuating circumstances.  The leaked information didn’t pose any real security risks.”

“I see.  You said there might be an on-going case with Lockyer?”

“Yes …” said Fornell with a return to caution.

“Any particular area?”

“You sure this isn’t about an NCIS investigation?”

“No, I’m not sure,” said Tony honestly.  “This is Gibbs I’m talking about.”

“Gone lone wolf again, has he?” asked Fornell sympathetically.

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” said Tony darkly.  “No, I don’t know.  Think he’s been in contact with Grubecker’s wife.”

“That doesn’t sound much,” said Fornell in relief.

“No, you’re right,” agreed Tony although he knew he had to take into account the mystery of how Gibbs and Vance had been spending their time recently.  “So, can you tell me where you think Lockyer is working out of now?”

“Two possible areas.  Chesapeake Beach and Patuxent River.  But it’s all speculative,” said Fornell.

“Thank you, Tobias.”

“You’d better be telling the truth, Assistant Director, I’d hate to stop co-operating with NCIS.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Agent Fornell,” said Tony as he ended the call.

Tony hesitated for a few seconds but then decided to use his own cyber skills and check Gibbs’ and Vance’s cells and huffed with annoyance when he saw that Vance had made a call on the road out to Chesapeake.

“Enough,” he said to himself and he called first Vance and then Gibbs but got no reply to either call.  He left voice mail messages for both men ordering them to call him back but, as the day went on, he grew more and more angry when no calls were received.  He took a detour on the way home that night and drove past Gibbs’ house; when he saw that Gibbs’ car was on the drive he parked his car and marched into the house.

He saw Gibbs and Vance sitting stony faced at the kitchen table,

“Agent Vance, Agent Gibbs!” he demanded, “What the hell are you two playing at?”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_“Agent Vance, Agent Gibbs!” demanded Tony, “What the hell are you two playing at?”_

“What?” asked Vance.

Gibbs said nothing but simply took a sip of his coffee.

“ _What_?” repeated Tony.  “I mean, what have you been doing the last two days?  And don’t tell me it’s a cold case.”

“We’ve been working a case,” insisted Vance.  He looked at Tony and saw that he was staring back with tight lips and narrow eyes.  “Sir,” added Vance belatedly.

Tony smiled an unpleasant smile which Gibbs had good reason to recognise.  “Special Agent Vance, you don’t know me well.  You may think that because I smile more than I frown that I’m a pushover.  Special Agent Gibbs will be only too pleased to disabuse you of such an opinion.”

More timorous men than Gibbs and Vance might have shifted uncomfortably in their seats but they just gazed stoically into space.  The smile left Tony’s face and, unpleasant as it had been, Gibbs and Vance couldn’t say that the expression that replaced it was any less disturbing.

“Gentlemen,” said Tony.  “I expect to see you both in my office at 08.00 tomorrow morning.  I trust you will have been able to come to an agreement about what you are going to tell me.  Good night – and gentlemen, unless you get called out to a _live_ case overnight you will not be working _any_ case before I see you tomorrow.  Understood?”  When he got no reply except nods he said once more, “Understood?”  He waited until he had received a ‘Yes, Sir,’ and a ‘Yes, Assistant Director’ before nodding curtly and leaving.

NCISNCIS

It was, he thought, a little petty but Tony made sure to arrive at his office on the dot of 08.00 so he could have the satisfaction of sailing past Gibbs and Vance as they waited outside.

“Come in, gentlemen,” he said.  “Close the door after you.”  He waited until they had both sat down, although it was clear that Gibbs would have preferred to stand, and then said, “So, tell me what has been occupying your time the last two days.”

“We’ve been working,” said Vance, he seemed to decide to go on the offensive, “I would have expected that a team leader and senior field agent of our experience could have been trusted to organize our time effectively without being overseen in this way.”

“So would I,” agreed Tony pleasantly.  “So you can imagine my … surprise at finding that I was wrong.”

“We have been working a case,” said Gibbs.

“A case which you seem reluctant to tell me about,” said Tony.  “OK, how about I make a suggestion?  Is it the case of Laine Grubecker?”

Gibbs shrugged as Leon looked at him in shock, the shrug seemed to say something like _told you so_.

“Well?” said Tony.  He would not have been surprised to find that he was wrong and that the pair had been working on something else but after a short pause, Leon nodded.

“Yes.  Agent Grubecker always claimed he was innocent.  Gibbs and I always believed him but NCIS never let us investigate properly.”

“He was your team lead,” said Tony, “Why would you think NCIS would allow _you_ to investigate?”

“The FBI were too quick to point the finger at Laine,” said Vance, “But they never found enough evidence to take him to trial.”

“The investigation didn’t feel right,” said Gibbs.

“He lost his pension,” said Vance, “He struggled to find a job.  In the end he went to work for his brother-in-law doing the books and helping to run his boat charter business.”

“You kept in touch?” asked Tony trying to find out why the two were investigating.

“Some,” said Vance.  “He’d write to us and suggest new angles of investigation.”

“He did that for a few years,” said Gibbs, “And then he stopped.  We figured he’d come to terms with it all.”

“What changed?” asked Tony.

“Marje … his wife … wrote to say that Laine had cancer.  That he been discharged from the hospital because there was nothing more they could do.  She hoped that a reinstatement would get him better medical benefits.”

“And the pension would help them financially.  Marje thought it would ease Laine’s mind if he knew that she’d have something to live on when he’s gone,” added Vance.

“But the request was turned down?” said Tony.

“Yes.  She told us that and asked us to see if there was anything we could do,” said Vance.

“And you decided to help?” asked Tony.

“He was good to us,” said Vance.  “Didn’t seem fair that he’d been hung out to dry like that.”

“So what have you been looking at?” asked Tony.

“Marje remembered that Laine was suspicious of an intern we had working on the team at the time.  Clarissa Talbot was a grad student at Georgetown, she was an IT specialist.  She disappeared about eighteen months after Laine got fired,” said Vance.  “He wasn’t suspicious at the time but after he found out that she’d gone missing, he wondered if she’d been the source of the leak.  She would have had the knowhow to hack into Laine’s computer.”

“Never did like having interns,” said Gibbs morosely.

“And that’s what you’ve been looking at?” said Tony, “Trying to find out what happened to Talbot?”

“Yes.  We haven’t found her yet,” said Vance.

“And that’s all you’ve been doing?  What were you doing out at Chesapeake yesterday?” asked Tony.

“You been tracing our calls?” said Vance indignantly.

Tony looked at him frostily, “Yes, Special Agent Vance, I monitored the use of your _NCIS_ cells at a time when you were on _NCIS_ time.  Do you have any objection to that?”

“No, Assistant Director.  Of course not,” said Vance.

“Good.  But you haven’t answered my first question,” said Tony.

“We were trying to trace Alan Lockyer,” admitted Gibbs.  “He’s the one who went down for the smuggling.  We figured, after all this time, he might be willing to tell who gave him the information.”

“And what does Laine Grubecker have to say about all this?  You’ve obviously spoken with his wife, what about him?” asked Tony.

“He’s given up,” said Vance.  “Marje says he’s angry and bitter that the final appeal was turned down and wants nothing more to do with NCIS.  He wouldn’t even speak to us.  Marje met us at a hotel in DC so we didn’t need to go to their house.”

“Where do they live?” asked Tony.

“Tilghman Island in Chesapeake Bay,” said Gibbs.

“So, explain to me why you’ve been doing all this off the books,” said Tony.

“We need to try and get justice for Laine.  We owe it to him,” said Vance.

“I understand that,” said Tony, “What I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me about it.  You didn’t even involve the other members of your own team.”

“If a major live case had come up, we would have worked on it,” said Vance.  “We didn’t take our focus off anything important.”

“And I _still_ don’t understand why you didn’t tell anyone,” said Tony.  “It’s not up to you to decide what cases you take.  And It’s irresponsible to be off working cases that nobody else knows about.  What would have happened if something had gone wrong?  We wouldn’t have known where to start looking.”

“Nothing was going to go wrong,” said Gibbs, “It’s a cold case.  We might as well work this one as any of the other cold cases.”

“ _Nothing was going to go wrong_ ,” repeated Tony, “You’ll forgive me if, in light of recent history, I don’t find those words reassuring, Agent Gibbs.  I’m disappointed in your behaviour, Agents.  As you have pointed out, Agent Vance, you are both experienced agents with responsible positions and yet you have behaved as _irresponsibly_ as rookie agents.  What would you think, Agent Vance, if someone on your team decided to go off and investigate on their own?”

“I wouldn’t like it,” said Vance, “But I am a team leader, I’m used to making decisions on what I work on.  I was simply doing the same here.”

“Which I would buy,” said Tony, “If you hadn’t attempted to conceal what you were doing.”  He raised a hand as it seemed that Vance would protest, “And let’s be clear, that’s what you were doing.”

“OK,” said Vance, “I didn’t want to risk you saying we couldn’t look at the case.  It’s too important.”

“What is it with you people,” sighed Tony, “That you think that other people won’t take your pet cases seriously?  It worries me that you think only people who are emotionally committed to a case will work it properly.  If that’s the case, then we might as well all give up and go home now.”

“So what now?” asked Gibbs.

“I’m tempted to tell Agent Vance to go back to San Diego and we’ll manage without him,” said Tony bitterly, “But I suspect that he’ll just work the case from there.”

“But you’re not doing that?” said Vance.

“No.  You can carry on working the case.  But, you involve your whole team.  I want a daily briefing on progress.  I will tell Dispatch to let me know of all new live cases that come in and _I_ will assign them as I see fit even if it means taking you off this case.  Understood?”

The _Yes, Sir_ and _Yes, Assistant Director_ came more promptly this time.

Gibbs and Vance stood to leave but Tony spoke again.  “Don’t think that my allowing you to continue with the case means I approve of your actions, Agents.  Don’t think you can manipulate me; I want to be able to trust the teams under me but you’ve weakened my trust in you and that may have consequences.  If it wasn’t that I think there may be some merit in Grubecker’s case, you’d be off it already.  I’m prepared _on this occasion_ to put your actions down to a misunderstanding about how I should be made aware of what you are working on.  I won’t take that view again.  Understood?”  The others nodded. _“_ One more thing.  I spoke to Agent Fornell yesterday when I thought this was what you were working on.  He thinks there’s a chance that Alan Lockyer has gone back into business.  Be careful that you don’t screw up the FBI’s case – Agent Fornell won’t be as forgiving as me.”

Vance and Gibbs had got to the door when Tony said, “Agent Gibbs, a word, please.”

Vance left and Gibbs returned to stand in front of Tony’s desk.

“So,” said Tony, “You wrote Mrs Grubecker’s name and contact address on your memo pad?”  Gibbs nodded.  “And you pressed real hard,” commented Tony.  Gibbs nodded again and looked at a spot over Tony’s left shoulder.  “Probably with a pencil,” continued Tony.  Gibbs remained still.  “Which you don’t usually use,” said Tony.  “Tell me, Gibbs, did you do that in the hope that we’d find it?”

Gibbs shrugged.  “Leon is real set on this case.  He’d have gone off on his own if he could.  I figured you wouldn’t like that so I persuaded him to let me tag along.”

“But you wanted to leave a clue,” observed Tony.

“Seemed a good idea,” said Gibbs.

“And that’s why you’re letting Vance stay with you?” said Tony.

“Like I said, I wanted to keep an eye on him.”

“I should have been suspicious,” said Tony, “Vance wanting to come to DC for a spell.  I’m guessing Mrs Vance won’t be showing up anytime soon?”

“She might come for a week,” said Gibbs noncommittally.

“You know, Gibbs, not everything has to be devious and underhand.  Vance could have asked me.”

“Sometimes I think Leon was born for intrigue,” said Gibbs.  “He has a mind like a corkscrew.”

“He was close to Grubecker?” asked Tony.

“Didn’t sit well with him, or me, what happened to him.  Grubecker was a lot like you – smiled a lot, friendly with his team.”

“I sense a but,” said Tony.

“Guess it might have put Leon off from being close to co-workers,” suggested Gibbs.

“Hmm,” said Tony.  “That’s all.  Good work with the hidden message, by the way.  Nice one.”

Gibbs nodded and noticed that, for the first time since the _Maddie_ incident, Tony almost gave him a smile.  Tony’s smile broadened when Gibbs had gone; perhaps he was finally getting through to Gibbs.  It must be a breakthrough that Gibbs had felt uneasy about Vance going off on his own even if his twisted logic had prevented him from taking the simpler route of just telling Tony what was going on!

NCISNCIS

“Gather round,” said Vance when he and Gibbs were both back in the squad room.  “We’re all going to be working on the case Agent Gibbs and I have started.”  Kate and Tim looked at each other but decided not to mention the conversation with Tony about the mystery case.  “Agent Laine Grubecker, NCIS, was dismissed for misconduct but has always asserted his innocence.  He was accused of leaking information about navy patrols to this man,” Leon brought up the picture of Alan Lockyer, “Agent Grubecker had suspicions about an intern working on his team at the time of the alleged corruption.  This woman, Clarissa Talbot.”  This time the photo of a young woman was displayed on the plasma screen.  “She went missing eighteen months after the … incident.  Agent McGee, find her.”

“Er … yes, Sir,” said McGee.

“There’ll be an NCIS file,” said Gibbs, “She was working here for a time.”

“Alan Lockyer was released from prison a few months ago,” said Vance.  “Agent Todd, look into what he’s been doing, who his associates are … you know the sort of thing.  But quietly and carefully.  FBI thinks he may have resumed his activities and we don’t want to spook him.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Kate.

Kate and Tim looked enquiringly at Vance so he added another piece of information.  “Agent Gibbs and I were serving on Agent Grubecker’s team at the time.”

“Er … is there anything you can tell us about Ms Talbot?” asked McGee.  “Cos you know, personal recollection is an important source of information,” he concluded wishing that he didn’t sound like a page out of Criminal Investigation 101.

“Geeky,” said Gibbs.  “And quiet.  Didn’t have much to do with her.”

McGee nodded.  Somehow he thought the combination of intern and geek was fairly toxic as far as Gibbs went, no wonder he hadn’t interacted with her much.

“She seemed to be hardworking, intelligent … kept herself to herself,” added Vance.

“And are we going to interview Agent Grubecker?” asked Kate.

“Not at this time,” said Vance.  “He’s not involved at present.  We may be speaking with his wife.”  He coughed, “We need to work quickly on this one.  Ag … Assistant Director DiNozzo will pull us off if a live case comes up.”

The others nodded and got on with their tasks.

NCISNCIS

Two hours later, McGee announced a finding, “Clarissa Talbot changed her name,” he said.  “She became known as Clarrie Taylor.”

“Why?” asked Gibbs.

“Um, says on her petition that she didn’t like the name Clarissa and wanted to use her mother’s maiden name,” said McGee.

“I didn’t mean that,” said Gibbs.  “It was more one of those questions …”

“Rhetorical,” said McGee.

“Yeah, that’s the one.  Why did she change her name?” said Gibbs.

McGee was unsure whether or not that was rhetorical and, as he didn’t know the answer, he kept quiet.  “Uh, oh,” he said a few minutes later.

“What now?” asked Gibbs.

“She’s dead.  Guess that’s why she’s missing,” said McGee.

“Dead?” asked Vance.  “How?  What happened?”

“Drugs overdose, about six months after she changed her name,” said McGee as he brought up the coroner’s report.

“Deliberate or accidental?” asked Gibbs.

“Wasn’t clear.  Suggestion of suicide but it couldn’t be determined.”

“What you think?” Gibbs asked Vance.

“Not sure.  McGee, dig deeper.  See what you can find about what she did after leaving NCIS.  Have you got an address for her parents?”

“Mother only.  Lives in Annapolis.  Here’s the address,” he handed it to Vance.

“Gibbs, you and I will go visit Mrs Talbot.  McGee, Todd, keep digging.”

NCISNCIS

Shortly after Gibbs and Vance had left, Tony paid a visit to the squad room.

“How’s it going?” he asked McGee and Kate.

“Gibbs and Agent Vance have gone to interview the mother of Clarissa Talbot aka Clarrie Taylor,” said McGee.

“Why?”

“She’s dead.  I mean, Clarissa Talbot is,” said McGee.  “She changed her name to Clarrie Taylor.  Died of a drugs overdose, probably suicide but it’s not clear.”

“Send a copy of the autopsy report to Ducky,” ordered Tony.  “He may be able to spot something the coroner missed.”  Tony had decided that the time for tact was past and he didn’t care if he trod on Vance’s toes; he wanted the case wound up and finished so the team could move on to live cases once more.

The phone on Vance’s desk rang and Tony instinctively answered it.

“DiNozzo … no, it’s OK, you didn’t ring the wrong number, I was standing by the desk.  What?  Who?  No, Agent Vance isn’t here.  Send him up.  I’ll see him.”

He turned to Kate and Tim when he put the phone down.  “We have a visitor – Laine Grubecker.  He’s on his way up.”

A few moments later, the elevator dinged to announce a new arrival.  A man in his mid-sixties emerged; he was tall and thin with grey hair, he had shadows under his eyes and a pale complexion.

“Mr Grubecker,” said Tony as he walked towards him.  “I’m Assistant Director DiNozzo.  Agents Vance and Gibbs are out of the office but perhaps I can help?”

“Walls are still the same damn orange, I see,” gasped Grubecker.  “You know, the interior design gal told me that orange was meant to make you feel energetic and enthusiastic!  Huh, not sure about that.  I always wanted to wear sunglasses myself.”

Tony laughed dutifully, he had heard many theories about the reason for the wall colour but somehow he didn’t think that’s why the former agent had shown up.  “What can we do for you, Mr Grubecker?”

“I want NCIS to stop wasting their time looking into my case,” he said, “There’s no point now.  You couldn’t be bothered to do it a proper job ten years ago.  It’s too late now.”

“Why don’t you come into my office?” said Tony.  Somehow he thought it would be useful for an ‘outsider’ to get an opinion about Grubecker.  “We’ll take the elevator,” he added, mindful of the visitor’s breathlessness.  Grubecker nodded and reluctantly allowed himself to be drawn into the elevator.

“Take a seat, Mr Grubecker,” said Tony when they reached his office.

“Times have changed,” said the former agent ruefully, “This used to be a janitor’s closet!”

Tony smiled, “To tell the truth, I’m only temporary Assistant Director.  Can’t go out in the field for a while – fitness problem.  This seemed the best option.”

“They didn’t offer you sick leave?” asked Grubecker.

“They did,” said Tony fairly, “I didn’t want to take it.  Rather be working.”

“I get you,” said Grubecker, “Same as me.  I always wanted to be working.”

“I understand life has been hard for you since you … left NCIS.”

“Yeah.  Don’t get me wrong, I was angry about it.  Hey, I still am but there comes a time when … well, I’ve got other things on my mind now.”  He touched his chest.

“But you did ask NCIS to reconsider?  Fairly recently?” said Tony.

“Yes and no.  Marjorie – my wife – made the request as a possible beneficiary of the pension.  I think she hoped I’d get the medical benefits too.   I didn’t know anything about it but when I found out I contacted NCIS and told them not to bother.”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t seem any point.  They didn’t care ten years ago, they’re not going to care now,” said Grubecker bitterly.

“Your wife seems to have told Agents Gibbs and Vance that your request was turned down,” said Tony.

Grubecker shifted uncomfortably, “That’s what I told her.  It seemed simpler but I guess that’s why …”

“Why what?”

“Why she got on to Leon and Jethro and asked them to take another look.”

“But you don’t want them to?”

“No.  I don’t want anything more to do with NCIS.  I gave the best years of my life to this agency … and they threw it back in my face.”

“But you came here today,” Tony pointed out.

“I hoped to see Leon and Jethro.  Tell them to quit.  I don’t want them getting into trouble.  It’s not worth it.  My brother-in-law, he’s a good guy, he’ll look out for Marje.  I just want to see out my days peacefully.”

“I understand,” said Tony, “I’ll be sure to pass your message on to Leon and Jethro.”

“Thank you.  I’d appreciate it,” said Grubecker, “They were good boys … agents, I mean.  Always knew they’d do OK.  Well, I’d better be going.  Thank you for your time, Director Din …?”

“ _Assistant_ Director,” corrected Tony, “DiNozzo.  Before you go, something interesting cropped up.  Clarissa Talbot?”

“Who?”

“Clarissa Talbot.  The intern on your team at the time of your … dismissal.”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten about her.”

“Really?  I thought you’d had suspicions about her?”

“Did I?  To tell the truth, Assistant Director, I went through a real mean and bitter phase and I suspected pretty much everyone.  Even Leon at one point.  I remember now, I think I found out that Clarissa had gone missing – that seemed suspicious to me.  And I think she was good on computers.  I wondered if perhaps she’d managed to … what’s the word?  … hack me.”

“And that was the only reason you thought of her as a suspect?” said Tony. 

“I knew I hadn’t done anything wrong, Son so I was ready to believe anything about anyone.”

“What can you tell me about her?” asked Tony.

“Not much.  She was a pretty girl, quiet … I don’t reckon she was shy.  More, you know, deep.”

Tony made a note on his pad, “Thank you.  That’s useful.”

Grubecker sighed, “But, as I said, it’s water under the bridge.  Some wrongs just aren’t meant to be righted.  You have to know when it’s time to let things go.  From what I read in the newspapers, I figure NCIS has got enough to do with fighting today’s crimes without looking back ten years.”

“I won’t deny we’re busy, Mr Grubecker so I appreciate the thought.  I’ll pass your request on to Agents Gibbs and Vance.  I’m sure they’ll be sorry to have missed you.”

“Thank you for your time, Assistant Director.”

“No problem,” Tony smiled, “I’ll arrange for someone to see you out.”

NCISNCIS

The next morning Tony sat in on the briefing about the Grubecker case.

“Did Clarissa’s mother have anything useful to say?” he asked.

“Said that her daughter enjoyed her time at NCIS, found it useful,” said Gibbs.

“She graduated cum laude and did well in her Masters,” observed Tim.

“But she waited tables and did cleaning jobs,” said Kate.  “Never worked in IT.”

“Not everyone fulfils their potential,” said Vance.

“True,” said Tony, “Did her Mom have anything to say about that?”

“No, she said she drifted when she finished school.  Never really settled down,” said Vance.

“What about the name change?” asked Kate, “What did she say about that?”

“Said she didn’t know.  Clarissa, or Clarrie, wasn’t living at home.  She never told her Mom.  Came as a shock when she got the call about the death, apparently her daughter had recorded her as next of kin,” said Gibbs.

“Did she think she’d committed suicide?” asked Tony.

“She hadn’t seen her daughter for some months,” said Vance, “She thought it would be out of character but when she found out about the name change she wondered how much she’d ever known about her,” said Vance.

“Clarrie Taylor had $30,000 in her account when she died,” said McGee.

“Not bad for someone waiting table,” commented Gibbs.

“And $10,000 of that was deposited the day before she died,” added McGee.

“I don’t think I’d kill myself if I’d just had that sort of money deposited in my account,” said Tony.  “And by the way, we had a visit from Laine Grubecker yesterday.”

“We did?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah, wanted to speak to you two.  To ask you to stop digging into his case,” said Tony.

“You spoke to him?” asked Vance.

“Yes, I did,” said Tony coldly.  “Do you have a problem with that?”

Kate and Tim’s heads jerked up at that tone of voice, they wondered what Vance had done to annoy Tony.  Vance wisely assumed that Tony didn’t expect an answer.

“What did he say?” asked Gibbs.

“More or less confirmed what you’d already said.  He was angry and bitter with NCIS but had decided it wasn’t worth fighting anymore.  He said it was his wife who made the request about possible reinstatement, not him.  He contacted NCIS and told them not to follow through.  Don’t think he’s kept his wife fully in the picture,” shrugged Tony.  “What’s your next move, gentlemen?”

“Carry on digging into Clarissa,” said Vance decisively.  “That seems our best lead.  See if we can find out the source of those deposits.  We’ll back off Lockyer, we don’t want to get in the FBI’s way.”

Just as they were getting ready to return to their desks, Ducky arrived.  Tony braced himself for another scolding for doing too much or taking too little medication or breaching some other rule but it turned out that Ducky had another reason for visiting.

“How convenient,” he said, “To find you all foregathered here …”

Tony had to resist a sudden temptation to point out that there were five of them and not four but managed to keep quiet.

“… it makes it much easy to impart my information when you are all together.  It means there can be no danger of _messages not getting through,_ ” he beamed in a manner some people might have taken to be benevolent.  “I thought you would want to know, _post haste_ , that I have scrutinised the autopsy report on Clarrie Taylor.”

“And?” prompted Gibbs.

“And I believe that the coroner was mistaken when he failed to find a definite cause of death.”

“So she did commit suicide?” asked Kate.

“By no means.  The drugs overdose was neither accidental or self-inflicted.  I believe that the unfortunate girl was murdered.”

There was silence for a moment or two before Tony stood up and said briskly,

“OK.  Agent Vance, you have a murder to investigate.”

“You’re taking us off the case?” asked Gibbs.

“No.  Your case is the murder of Clarissa Talbot.  She was one of us, we’ll take the case.  Get to it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony watched on a little forlornly as the MCRT began work on the murder of Clarissa.  McGee and Vance began to look more intensely into what she had been doing in the two years between when she finished at NCIS and her death.  She had been found dead in her apartment in Saintfield, Maryland on the Delmarva Peninsula so Gibbs and Kate went there to see if anybody could remember anything about her but their chances were slight given that she had died almost eight years before.

Tony sighed and the sigh turned into a cough.

“That didn’t sound very good,” said Ducky who had delayed his return to Autopsy.

“I’m fine, Ducky,” said Tony automatically.

“I trust you will remember that you are not to work any cases in the field,” said Ducky severely.

“Yes, Ducky,” said Tony dutifully.  He wondered if Ducky would be like this even if Tony was Director and decided ruefully that Ducky was no respecter of position when it came to health matters.  “I’m going back to my office,” he announced.  “ _Where I’m going to sit and do paperwork,”_ he muttered to himself with another sigh which, fortunately, did not turn into a cough.

NCISNCIS

A couple of hours later, Tony found himself making an excuse to walk through the squad room and _casually_ enquiring about progress on the case.

“It’s a good thing she was into her computers,” said Tim as he rubbed his eyes to ease away the strain of having stared too long at his screen.

“How so?” asked Tony.

“She used Facebook.  I managed to get into her account.”

“Find much?”

“Not really.  I think she was cautious in how she used it.  It was a closed account and she hadn’t friended many people.  Looks like she used it to message people … or rather _a_ person.”

“Where did they meet?”

“Usually in Delaware or Maryland.  Doesn’t look as if she went far.”

“What’s the name on her account?” asked Tony.

“Clarrie Taylor.  I don’t think anyone notified Facebook that she died so the account is still there.”

“There are pictures of the coast and scenery,” added Vance, “She seemed to like the outdoors.  But she didn’t set up any interest groups apart from one from about tides and currents in Chesapeake Bay … oh, and one for Sudokus.”

“I don’t think we hold the Sudokus against her,” said Tony, “But the tides and currents are interesting.”

“You think she might have had something to do with the leaking of information?” asked McGee, “Like Mr Grubecker suspected?”

“Possibly,” said Tony.  “Found anything else?”

“At the time she died she was waiting table at a café near her apartment.  She’d been working there ever since she changed her name.  Worked part-time,” said Vance.

“So, she was working part time as a waitress but had 30 grand in her bank account,” said Tony.  “They must be real good tippers in Saintfield.”

“Far as we can tell, she didn’t pay her rent herself,” said Vance.  “Definitely didn’t come out of her bank account.  And if she paid cash there weren’t any withdrawals that look like rent amounts so it seems that someone else paid it for her.”

“Her Facebook friend?” suggested Tony.  “Do we know who he/she is?”

“Still working on that one,” said McGee.  “Name is Smithy_J but I can’t find out who that is.”

“Good work,” said Tony, walking on reluctantly.

NCISNCIS

At the briefing next morning, Gibbs and Kate reported on their findings in Maryland.

“Café owner remembered her,” said Gibbs.

“Mostly because she wasn’t very good,” said Kate.  “The owner, Cathy Bly, said her mind didn’t seem to be on the job.  She’d get orders wrong and drop things.”

“Why’d they keep her on?” asked Vance.

“She had a sweet smile, according to Cathy,” said Gibbs.  “And she knew about boats.  Saintfield is on the coast, lots of boaters in the café.  Seems they came to see the messed up orders and dropped plates as endearing.”

“Do they remember any friends?” asked McGee.  “Her Facebook account had messages to an unknown friend.”

“Not that they remember,” said Kate, “She didn’t talk much about her private life.  And it was years ago, we were lucky that she had a nice smile and was clumsy otherwise I figure they wouldn’t remember her at all.”

“Alan Lockyer’s family lives close by,” said Vance.  “FBI thought that his operation might have carried on while he was in prison.  Do we think there’s a connection?  Or is it a coincidence?”  He blinked as Gibbs, Kate, McGee and Tony chorused,

“There’s no such thing as a coincidence!”

Tony shrugged, “One of the things we’ve noticed …”

“I’ll get on to Fornell,” said Gibbs, “Find out if Cathy’s café was ever a cause of suspicion.”

“ _Cathy’s café,”_ mused Tony, “It’s got a ring to it.  In a tongue twisting way.  “Cathy’s coffee café … sorry,” he said, “When he saw the others staring at him.  “I like words,” he added sheepishly.

“We still don’t know why Clarissa was killed,” said Kate.

“Do we think it was the person who she used to meet?  Or the person who paid her rent?  And are they two separate people or the same?” said McGee. 

“Good questions, Tim,” said Tony.  “I’ll leave you to work on that one.  Keep me informed.”  He stood up and left, still muttering _Cathy’s coffee café_ under his breath.

“He’ll be singing it like Frank Sinatra next,” grinned Gibbs.

“All right, back to work,” said Vance briskly.  “Gibbs, get on to Fornell.  McGee, Todd, see if there’s anything else you can find out about Clarissa AKA Clarrie.  See if you can find the source of the money that was being paid to her.  I’m going to get on to the Coast Guard.  See if they suspect any smuggling going on around Chesapeake Bay in the last eight years.”

NCISNCIS

“Agent Vance,” said McGee an hour or so later, “The $10,000 put into Clarissa’s account came from an account in Nevis but I can’t trace it to an account there.  It’s too long ago and the banks in Nevis are discreet.”

“And Clarissa,” said Kate, “Before she became Clarrie was working further south along the coast.  Part-time again, working in a café.  I phoned the owner but he only took over three years ago so he never knew her.”

“Carry on digging,” said Vance.  “Coast Guard don’t think there’s anything major going on.  They can’t watch everything so something might be slipping through.”

Gibbs came back at that moment, “Fornell says they’ve never focused on Saintfield in particular but it could be a base.”

“The Chesapeake area wasn’t mentioned in Agent Grubecker’s case, was it?” asked Kate.

“No, the leaks centred on Navy patrols out of Norfolk,” said Vance.

“So, the two might not be connected,” said Kate.

“Except that Clarissa is linked to the Grubecker case and then lived on the coast in Maryland,” said McGee, “Near to where Lockyer lives and is thought to operate.”

“Fornell said FBI were looking at two areas where Lockyer might be operating: Patuxent River or Chesapeake Beach,” said Gibbs.

Kate peered at a map, “Chesapeake Beach is right across the Bay from Saintfield.”

“Gibbs, let’s go see Laine,” said Vance.

“Why?”

“His brother-in-law runs his boat charter business along that coast.  I reckon Laine will keep his eyes open for anything odd going on there.  Once a NCIS agent, always a NCIS agent.”

“I-I thought he didn’t want NCIS to be digging into his case,” observed Tim.

“This isn’t about his case,” said Vance a little unconvincingly, “This is about the murder of a former NCIS employee.  Gear up, Gibbs.  Better take your go-bag, it’ll be late by the time we get there and we may need to stop over.  We can go visit this other café that Clarissa worked at, see if anyone else around there remembers her.”

NCISNCIS

“Tony!  I mean, Assistant Director,” said Gordon from Security.

“Tony’s fine.  What do you need?” asked Tony.  He was on his way for a lunch time walk and was passing through Security.

“Marje … Mrs Grubecker was hoping to speak with you,” said Gordon, indicating a woman in late middle age who he had been talking to.

“Mrs Grubecker?” said Tony.  “What is it?  How can I help?”

“Well,” said the woman a little nervously, “I feel a little awkward asking about this.”

Tony could sense a curious crowd beginning to gather, “Look, I was on my way outside.  Why don’t you let me buy you a coffee?”

Mrs Grubecker allowed herself to be steered outside towards the outdoor coffee wagon.

“What can I get you?” asked Tony.

“Um, tea, please.  If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all.  Ducky would be proud of you.”

“Oh, Ducky!  Is he still working here?  He was always so kind, such a gentleman.”

“Can’t imagine the place without him,” said Tony.  “Do you want anything to eat?  I’m getting a sandwich for myself.”

“Oh, no.  Thank you, but no.  And I’m sorry to be interrupting your lunch.  I could wait until later, you know.”

“It’s no problem,” said Tony.  He waited until they were both sitting down and his visitor was clutching her mug as if her life depended on it before asking, “So what brings you here today?”

“Well, I just wanted to apologise, I guess.”

“Apologise?  What for?”

“Laine … my husband … was very angry, I mean … upset when he found out that I’d written to NCIS asking them to reconsider … well, you know what.  And then he found out that I’d spoken to Jethro and Leon.”  She twisted her hands together.  “But I was just trying to do the right thing, you know.  It’s been so stressful, coping with Laine’s illness.  And then finding out that the hospital had discharged him, saying there was nothing else they could do for him.  Perhaps I wasn’t thinking very clearly … but I’ve been so worried.  Not just for me but for Laine.  He’s been angry for so long … and bitter at the way he was treated.  If he’s going to d-d-die … well, you know … I thought it was worth one more try to get NCIS to look at his case again.  So that he wouldn’t have to d-die …  you know, feeling that he was a failure.”

“I understand,” said Tony looking at the tearful woman.  “I’m sure it’s been very difficult for you.”

“Oh me?  Oh, well I don’t matter in all this.  It’s Laine who’s the one who matters.  He’s the one who terrible things have happened to.  I can’t tell you how much stress he’s been under.  I’ve done what I could, of course.  I sometimes wonder if …”

“If what?”

“If the stress contributed to the … cancer?  You do hear about such things, don’t you?  Do you think it did?”

“I don’t know, Mrs Grubecker,” said Tony gently.

“No, of course.  And I’m not _blaming_ anyone, of course.  It’s just that it’s all been so terrible.”

“I’m sure,” said Tony.  He resisted looking at his watch but he was beginning to wonder how long Mrs Grubecker would want to speak to him.

“But, of course, now that Laine has explained it to me, I realise that I shouldn’t have asked for the reinstatement.  And I shouldn’t have asked Leon and Jethro to look at the case.  Laine has explained to me that we shouldn’t expect anything from NCIS.  That he just wants to live out the rest of his time peacefully.”

“I’m sure your husband understands why you did it,” said Tony.  “After all, you thought you were doing the right thing.”

“Do you think so?” asked Marje.  “Do you really think he understands?”  She looked at him anxiously.

“Mrs Grubecker,” said Tony, “Are you _afraid_ of your husband?”

“Afraid?  What a thing to say!  Of course I’m not afraid of him, he’s my husband and I love him.”

“Forgive me,” said Tony.  “I just wondered … you seem rather upset …”

“Of course I’m upset!  My husband’s dying and I annoyed him.  Wouldn’t you be upset?”

“Of course,” said Tony soothingly.

There was silence for a few seconds as each sipped their drinks.

“You won’t tell him I came today, will you?” asked Marje.

“No, I won’t tell him,” promised Tony.

“Thank you.  I wouldn’t him to be troubled anymore.”

“So, Mrs Grubecker, why don’t you tell me about Tilghman Island.  I’ve never been to that part of Maryland.”

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” said Marje.  “Very peaceful and tranquil.  And if you like boats, as Laine does, it’s almost a paradise.”

“And do you like boats?”

“Me?  Oh, well, not really.  But I like the place, it’s very peaceful and …”

“Tranquil.”

“Yes, tranquil.  That’s the word.  You’re very perceptive.”

“I guess your husband has had to stop work now,” said Tony.  “What with the illness …”

“I’ve begged him to stop,” said Marje.  “But he loves to work.  Says he needs to keep busy, keeps his mind off … well, you know.”

“Yes, he said something like that to me,” said Tony.  “So he still works with your brother?”

“Dick, that’s my brother, he’s more of the sleeping partner now,” said Marje.  “That’s my Laine, he’s so good at everything.  He started off just doing the books for Dick and it just grew from there.”

“Your husband likes it on Tilghman Island then?”

“Oh yes.  As I said, it’s a sort of paradise for someone who likes boats.  And it’s so peaceful and …”

“Tranquil.”

“Yes, that’s it.  Tranquil.  Not that Laine is very tranquil.”

“How so?”

“He’s so busy.  Not so busy now, of course.  The canc … the illness has seen to that.  But he’d be gone days sometimes.  Not necessarily working but going up and down the coast.  You know, I think he knows every café on the peninsula!”

“And you told … er … Leon and Jethro that your husband had been suspicious about a former intern on his team,” said Tony.

“Did I?  Oh yes, of course, you’re right, I did.  I thought it might be useful.  But I expect I was wrong.  I probably got the wrong end of the stick.  I do that a lot.  That’s why I need to be somewhere …”

“Tranquil.”

“Yes, tranquil.  Thank you, you’re very patient with me.”

Tony suspected there was a slight emphasis on the _you’re_ but, in fairness, he could imagine that Marje might be hard to live with at times.  “Can you remember what he said about the girl at the time?” asked Tony.

“I don’t think he was very pleased to have an intern.  But perhaps it was Jethro who wasn’t keen … yes, that’s right, I’d got it muddled, it was Jethro who didn’t see the point of having her on their team.  She was very bright … and keen on computers … I think Leon was pleased to have her.  And Laine was too, after a while.  He said she was very pretty.”  Marje sighed.  “And men like pretty women, don’t they?”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that.  “Did you ever meet her?”

“Who?  Oh, the pretty girl, Clarrie … Clarissa … yes, I think so.  Yes, I did, she came to a barbecue at our house.  Laine used to like to have team get-togethers.  He said it was good for morale, for team building.”

“What was she like?”

“Clarrie?  I don’t know, I’m not good at things like that.  Quiet.  She brought me flowers, that was nice, wasn’t it?  Made me think she’d been nicely brought up, good manners.  I like that.  Do you have children, Mr …”?

“DiNozzo, but Tony’s fine.  Yes, I have a daughter and a son.”

“That’s nice.  We … I … didn’t have children.  We … I … wanted them but it didn’t happen.  I think it was my fault.  I used to wonder if things would have been different … but you can’t tell, can you?”

“No, you can’t,” said Tony a little helplessly.

“I’m sure you’ll bring your children up to have good manners.  It’s important, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Tony once again resisting the temptation to look at his watch.

“I’d like to have had children,” said Marje wistfully, “And they would have been company.”

“Yes.”

“But they might not have liked me, they might have loved their father better.”  She looked into her mug and saw that it was empty.  “Mercy, look at that.  I’ve been running on, boring you, I’m sure.”

“No, not at all.”

“I must be going.  Thank you for listening.”

“No problem,” said Tony.

“I did mean it for the best,” said Marje.

“I’m sure you did,” said Tony feeling a little as if he’d been run over by a truck.

Marje stood up and extended her hand, “I really thought there was something you … NCIS … should look into.”

Her handshake was surprisingly firm although her eyes were watering and her lips trembling.  She nodded and walked away leaving Tony to gaze after her thoughtfully.

NCISNCIS

“Kate, McGee,” said Tony as he strode back into the squad room a few minutes later.  He had sat in the sunshine outside for a time while he considered what to do next.

“Boss?  Assistant Director?” replied Tim.

“Have we done a background check on Laine Grubecker?”

“Uh, no.  But he’s not a suspect, is he?  I mean, we’re looking into his case, aren’t we?” asked Kate.

“Probably nothing but do some digging.  If he wasn’t a former NCIS agent we’d do it.  Check into his finances.  Kate, look into what he’s been doing since he left us.”

Kate and Tim nodded acquiescence and Tony walked away.

“Delores,” said Tony as he walked up to the HR manager’s desk.

“Assistant Director,” said Delores Bromstead.  As an HR manager she could always be relied upon to give the right title.

“Laine Grubecker.”

“Ah, yes,” said Delores disapprovingly; she had a high regard for the reputation of NCIS and was unlikely to endorse what Grubecker had been accused of.

“I understand that his wife submitted a request for him to be reinstated or, at least, medical benefits to be restored,” said Tony.

“That is correct.  We had started to process the application but when we sent out an enquiry to Mr Grubecker he called us to tell us not to go any further.”

“What was the enquiry?” asked Tony.

“A standard agreement that we could contact his physician and other medical authorities,” said Delores.

“And that’s when he asked to withdraw?”

“Indeed.”

“So we never contacted his doctor?” said Tony.

Delores coughed.  Tony was surprised at this slight lapse in composure.  “That’s not quite accurate, Assistant Director.  The permission letter was a formality, a reminder if you will, of what we would do.  As a former employee of NCIS he had already given us permission to look at his medical records at any time; his dismissal does not, in my view, override that consent.  On receipt of Mrs Grubecker’s request we immediately initiated contact with his doctor.”

“And what happened to that request?  I mean, did you get a reply?”

“Certainly.  It arrived a few days ago.”

“And what did you do with it?” asked Tony. 

“Nothing,” said Delores.  “The reason for its request no longer existed, there was no need to look at it.  We simply acknowledged receipt and filed it.”

“Can I have a look at it?” asked Tony.

Delores looked at Tony sternly, “I can assure you, Assistant Director, that my department has followed all the protocols.”

“Of course, Delores,” said Tony placatingly.  “I know that your department is extremely efficient.  Another matter has come up about Laine Grubecker.  It would help to get a look at what his doctor said.”

Delores was appeased and despatched an underling to get the necessary papers.  Tony skimmed the doctor’s reply and his face turned stony and his eyes hardened when he saw what was written.

“Thank you, Delores.”  He nodded and turned away briskly.

NCISNCIS

“McGee, Kate, report,” ordered Tony when he hurried into the squad room.

“Um, haven’t found much yet,” said Tim.  “Looks as if Mr Grubecker has got a lot of accounts.  They’re proving hard to get into.  I think I’m going to need a court order for some of it.”

“Get one,” said Tony.

“Um, yes.  Um, what reasons should we give?” asked Kate.

“I’ve just looked at the letter HR received from Grubecker’s doctor when his wife applied for reinstatement on medical grounds,” said Tony.

“But I thought he stopped HR from looking at it,” said McGee.

“He did.  And they did.  But they’d already requested medical evidence,” said Tony.

“And what does it say?” asked Kate thinking she had rarely seen Tony look so angry.

“That he was treated for cancer …”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” asked Tim.  “I mean, not good because nobody wants to have cancer but …”

“He was treated for cancer and then discharged because there was nothing else they could do for him.”

“That’s what his wife said, wasn’t it?” asked Kate.

“They discharged him,” said Tony coldly, “Because he was cured.  Completely cured.  There was nothing else they could do for him because they’d cured him.”

“He lied?” gasped Kate.  “But that’s … horrible.”

“If he lied about that …” said Tim.

 “If he lied about something like a terminal diagnosis, who knows what else he’s lied about?” said Tony.  His phone rang but before he answered it, he said, “Kate, Tim, carry on digging.  And get that court order, I think a judge will sign off on it.  Yes, DiNozzo,” he said as he answered his cell.  The others watched as he listened to the caller.  “Thank you.  Keep me informed.  Yes, we’ll let you know.”

“Er … Boss?” asked Kate when the call was ended and Tony stood silent.

“That was Agent Fornell,” said Tony.  “Alan Lockyer has just been found washed up near Chesapeake Beach.”

“Drowned?” asked McGee.

“Possibly but the bullet holes in his chest probably got in the way of him swimming far,” said Tony.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Vance … no, it’s OK, Gibbs is driving.  If you can call it that.”

Gibbs shrugged and Agent Vance tried not to wince at the way the car swayed slightly as a result.

“No, I won’t do that … I see … are we sure?  Yes, we will.  Yes,” continued Vance as he listened to the call.  “Pull over,” he ordered Gibbs when he had finished speaking.

Gibbs shrugged and grinned as the car drifted into the middle of the road once more.

“You want to drive?” he asked, thinking this might be the reason for the instruction to stop.

“That was DiNozzo,” said Vance.  “Alan Lockyer has been found dead.”

“Guessing it wasn’t an accident,” observed Gibbs.

“No.  His body was washed up on the other side of the Bay, near Chesapeake Beach.”

“Got on someone’s wrong side,” said Gibbs.  “Fornell didn’t say anything about a turf war.”

“DiNozzo said something else,” said Vance.

“What?”

“Marje paid him a visit.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, to apologise for getting NCIS to look at Laine’s case again.”

“So?”

“I think she got DiNozzo thinking.  He hadn’t realised how well Laine knows the area around that side of the Bay.  He’s wondering if he ran into Clarissa.”

“Guess he might have done,” said Gibbs.  “We can ask him when we see him.”

“DiNozzo checked with HR about Marje’s request for reinstatement.  Seems they got a letter from Laine’s doctor.”

“And?  Go on,” said Gibbs as Vance seemed to hesitate.

“The doctor said Laine had been discharged from the hospital … but not because he was terminal but because he’d been cured.”

“Cured!  Are they sure?”

“Seem to be.  Looks like Laine didn’t clue Marje in on that piece of news.”

“She could have misunderstood,” suggested Gibbs.  “She was always a glass half-full sort of person.”

“You really believe that?” asked Vance.

“No,” admitted Gibbs.  “I mean, she isn’t the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but she wouldn’t get that wrong.”

“No, and if she did, Laine would have put her straight.  You know how he hated it when she made a fuss over him.”

“What does Tony want us to do?” asked Gibbs.

“They’re doing a background check on Laine.  McGee’s working on the financials, they’re getting a court order.  DiNozzo wanted us to be aware.  Just because Laine seems to be lying to his wife doesn’t necessarily mean anything other than a marriage on the rocks but we needed to know.”

“Why did you say, _I won’t do that_?” asked Gibbs.  “Right at the beginning of the call.”

“DiNozzo suggested I put him on speaker so you could hear as well.  No way in hell was I going to do that.  You shrug your shoulder and we weave across the road; no way I want you to be distracted by listening to a call.  I intend to go back to my wife and children one day, not be scraped off the road after you crash at 100 miles an hour.”

“OK,” Gibbs shrugged.  “And what did you tell him we _would_ do?”

“Stay out of Fornell’s investigation.”

“Right.  What now?”

“We’ll head on up to Laine’s place.  Stop at that café on the way, see if anyone remembers when Clarissa was a waitress there.”

“We gonna give Laine a heads-up that we’re on our way?” asked Gibbs.

“No,” said Vance decisively.  “Doesn’t sit well with me that he’s been lying.  Makes me remember how he treated us like Probies even after he got sacked.”

The visit to the café proved fruitless, nobody was there who remembered Clarissa.

“If you come tomorrow,” said Derek the owner, “Sid might be here.  He shows up most mornings for breakfast.  He says he’s been coming here for fifteen years, ever since he retired.  He usually knows what’s going on.  And you said she was a pretty girl – that makes Sid even more likely to remember her.”

Gibbs and Vance finished their coffees and nodded agreement.

“As I remember, Laine had an eye for a pretty girl too,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah.  Although he kept it professional at work,” said Vance.  “Think he had a rule about it.”

“Unless that was a way of scaring off competition,” suggested Gibbs.

“You weren’t interested in her, were you?” asked Vance.  “She wasn’t a redhead.”

Gibbs gave his customary shrug which Vance interpreted as meaning … well, whatever he wanted to because Gibbs didn’t really care what Vance thought.  The café did bed and breakfast so they decided to stay there overnight, each breathed a sigh of relief that only single rooms were available.  Mindful of the Assistant Director’s penchant for knowing where his agents were, they made a call to him to let them know what they were doing.

NCISNCIS

“What are you two boys doing here?” asked Laine Grubecker when he entered the café early the next morning to see Vance and Gibbs eating breakfast.

“Morning, Laine,” said Vance.  “We’re here looking into your case, like you’ve asked us to do before.”

“I don’t want you to look into it now,” said Laine.  “That was Marje’s idea.  I told your pretty boy Assistant Director to leave it alone.  Go home.  Investigate something more important.”

“What changed your mind?” asked Gibbs.  “Was a time you were all fired up about it.  How unfair it all was.”

“Guess I decided there were other things more important,” said Laine.  “Have to let things go so you can get on with your life.  I decided I didn’t want to be weighed down by my past.  I have to make the best of what time I have left.”  He touched his chest.

“Sure,” said Vance in a voice which lacked the sympathy Laine usually received when he alluded to his illness.

“What’s up, boys?” asked Laine.  “I told you, this isn’t worth your time.”

“Ah,” said Gibbs, “But we’re under orders.  Got to do what we’re told.”  If Tony had been there he would have wondered how Gibbs said these words with a straight face.

“Who from?  Your Assistant Director?  I don’t reckon he’ll be doing that job for long.  He admitted as much himself, tucked in that janitor’s closet because he’s too weak to go out in the field.  You don’t have to worry about him.”

“He gives us the orders though,” said Vance with a regretful look.

“So we have to do what he says,” said Gibbs, “Like you always wanted us to do.”

“Good one,” chuckled Laine.  “Oh well, I’m glad you still remember what I taught you, boys.  What does he want you to do?  You might as well get it over and done with so you can go back home, tell him he can tick another box – that’s all this is to him.”

“Actually,” said Vance coolly, “We’re investigating a murder.  At Saintfield.”

“A murder?” said Laine.  “Who?”

“Clarissa Talbot,” said Gibbs.

“Who?” said Laine.

“You remember, Clarissa.  The intern on our team.  You suspected her of being the leak at one time,” said Vance.

“Oh, yes.  I remember but, hey, I suspected everyone – even you, Leon.”

“So you never saw her after you … finished with NCIS?” asked Gibbs.

“No.  Why would I?”

“She worked here for a while,” said Vance.  “Seems you drop in here sometimes.”

“Only recently,” said Laine.  “Since I had to slow down,” he touched his chest again.  “You know, now I think about it, I think it was Marje who put that girl into my head.”

“How so?” asked Vance.

“She didn’t like her.  But Marje was always the jealous type.”

“Hmm,” said Gibbs.  “So you haven’t seen her?”

“I told you,” said Laine.  “Hey, it’s good to catch up with you boys but I’ve got stuff to do.  Good luck with your investigation.  Ciao.”

Vance watched their former boss leave.  “He didn’t seem very concerned about the murder,” he said thoughtfully.

“No,” agreed Gibbs.  “Didn’t ask when it happened and you told him it happened nearby.  You’d think he’d have been curious.”

“Doesn’t mean anything,” said Vance.

“No, guess not,” said Gibbs.  “But he looks to be playing the cancer card still.”

“Yeah.  I think that means that Marje hasn’t got the wrong end of the stick,” agreed Vance.

As Ducky would say, “ _There is something rotten in the state of Denmark,_ ” said Gibbs

“Why would he say that?”

“It’s from Hamlet.  You know, the play,” said Gibbs.

Vance shook his head at this, “What time did the café owner said Sid came in?”

“For breakfast.  He should be here soon,” said Gibbs.  “Hey, look!”  He jerked his head towards Derek who was standing at the counter nodding towards an old man who had just come in.

Vance stood up and walked over to him and showed him his badge.  “My name is Agent Vance of NCIS.  That’s Agent Gibbs sitting in the window.  Could we buy you breakfast and ask you some questions?”

“I haven’t done anything wrong,” said Sid in alarm.

“I’m sure you haven’t,” said Vance soothingly.

“Well,” said Sid, “I like free food.  I guess it’ll be OK.  My usual, Derek.  With extra hash browns!” He cast a challenging look at Vance who simply nodded and said,

“Two more coffees, please.”

He led Sid to the window, noting that he did look shabby which suggested a reason why he was eager to accept a free breakfast.

“Do you remember this girl?” asked Gibbs, showing Sid a photo of Clarissa.

Sid squinted at the photo and seemed to be considering his reply.  Finally, he said, “Looks like Clarrie to me.”

“Clarrie?” asked Vance.

“I think she had a longer name.  Something fancy.  We shortened it,” said Sid.  His eyes widened at the sight of the huge breakfast being brought for him.  It seemed that Derek probably looked out for Sid.

Gibbs shook his head at Vance suggesting it would be better to let Sid eat before asking him more questions.  He seemed so focussed on the food that it was unlikely that he would concentrate on their questions.  They didn’t have to wait long; Sid ate with a speed which rivalled Tony’s rate of eating.  Sid signalled for a second mug of tea and then settled down for a conversation.

“What do you remember about her?” asked Gibbs.

“She had a sweet smile,” said Sid reminiscently.  “And she was clumsy.  Dropped my breakfast all down me one day.  I still ate it though!”

“Was she friends with anyone around here?” asked Vance.

“You mean with the customers?” asked Sid.

“Anyone,” said Vance.

“It was a long time ago, now I think about it,” said Sid.

“About eight,” said Gibbs.

“Did you see her around after she left here?” asked Vance.

“I heard she moved to a place up north from here,” said Sid cautiously.

“Did you see her there?” asked Vance.

“Not that I remember,” said Sid.  “Why are you asking?  Has she done something wrong?”

“So can you remember if she was friends with anyone here?” asked Gibbs ignoring the question.

“No,” said Sid.  “Why does it matter?”

“Clarissa is dead,” said Vance.  “We think she was murdered.”

“Murdered?” said Sid, “That sweet girl?  My, that’s a shame.  Oh, thanks, Derek,” he grinned as Derek brought a pile of pancakes over.

“On the house,” said Derek. “Made too many.”

Sid had no intention of sharing his bounty and dived into the new plate of food.  Vance and Gibbs nodded to each other and stood to go.  Vance went and paid the bill while Gibbs went to look at the old photos on the wall.

NCISNCIS

Fornell arrived early at NCIS that day.

“Agent Fornell, what a pleasant surprise,” said Tony, “What can NCIS do for the FBI today?”

Fornell grimaced but decided he should treat the Assistant Director less brusquely than he would the MCRT team lead.

“Alan Lockyer.  We’re looking into known associates and your man, Laine Grubecker is one of them.”

“Technically,” said McGee, “He isn’t one of ours.”

“And,” added Kate, “It was never actually proved that they were in cahoots.”

Fornell might be refraining from scowling at Tony but he had no such qualms about the MCRT junior agents.  They found themselves hurrying to be helpful,

“But we know what you mean,” said Kate.

“There was never any real doubt,” said Fornell, mollified by the effects of his stare, “But we got our man and Laine Grubecker lost his job so honour was satisfied.”

“Any suggestion they met after Lockyer was released from prison?” asked Tony.

“Lockyer returned to Maryland, on the coast.  Not that far from where Grubecker lives.  Wouldn’t be hard for them to meet,” said Fornell.

“We just got our court order for Grubecker’s finances,” said McGee.  “If you give me Lockyer’s account details I can run a check to see if it throws something up.”

“He can build a matrix,” said Kate.  “He loves matrixes.”

“Matrices,” muttered Tony, “The plural is matrices.”  He saw the others looking at him, “I like words,” he said.

“Back up there,” said Fornell.

“No, Agent Fornell,” said Tim looking up momentarily from his keyboard, “The plural _is_ matrices.  It’s not always observed but technically it is matrices.”

Fornell looked blankly at the NCIS agents, “Not _back up_ about plurals but _back up_ about why you’ve got a court order to look at Grubecker’s money.  I thought you were on his side?”

“Ah, well,” said Tony regretfully, “It seems that there may be a darker side to former Agent Grubecker.  But we’re trying not to judge him.  Just because someone lies to his wife doesn’t make him a criminal, does it?”

“I hope not,” said Fornell fervently.

“But, pretending … or allowing your wife to believe … that you’re dying from cancer isn’t so good,” continued Tony.

“That’s what he did?” asked Fornell.  “That’s so not good … that’s bad, real bad.”

“Did Lockyer ever admit that he got the information from Grubecker?” asked Kate.

“Not exactly,” said Fornell.

“What does that mean?” asked Tony.

“He let the name Grubecker slip while we had him under surveillance.  But we weren’t recording and he never admitted to it again.  We knew it had to be someone in NCIS and it looked as if someone on Grubecker’s team had accessed the information so it made sense that it was him.  Like I said before, the FBI and NCIS agreed that it was low level intel and so long as the leak was plugged Grubecker’s dismissal would be enough.  Guess you just wanted shot of the guy.”

“I guess,” said Tony.  He was unsure what to think about Grubecker; he was uneasy about the cancer diagnosis and the way that Marje seemed so browbeaten but was also uneasy that Grubecker had fallen under suspicion just from a word a crook had said.  He shook himself, “Have Agents Vance and Gibbs checked in this morning?”

“Uh, no, Boss.  They haven’t called me,” said Tim.

“Or me,” said Kate.

“Me three,” said Tony.  He got his cell out and called first Vance and then Gibbs but didn’t get through to either.  “McGee, ping their cells.”

“Think they’re turned off,” said McGee after a pause.

“Last fix?” asked Tony.

“Latimer’s Café,” said Tim.  “That’s where they were going to stay last night.”

“Perhaps they’re having a lie-in,” suggested Kate doubtfully.

“At 09.00?  Vance?  _Gibbs_?” said Tony.

NCISNCIS

“You wouldn’t leave it alone, would you, _boys_?” said Laine.

Gibbs and Vance shuffled uncomfortably where they were handcuffed to something that looked like an anchor of some huge sailing vessel.

“You know, I was willing to let you wander back to DC.  I’ve got a soft spot for the old days, you see.  But when I heard that you were talking about _dear_ Clarissa in the café then I began to think again.  And then when you turned up at the office, well, I knew I’d have to do something.”

“Who told you?” asked Vance, beginning to be suspicious of Derek.

“Sid,” said Laine in a conversational tone which belied the Glock he was pointing at his captives.  “Lovely, helpful Sid – always eager to help, especially if there’s money around.  He helps me with some of my … charters.  He told me that you were asking about Clarissa.”

“Why does that matter?” asked Gibbs.

“It wouldn’t,” agreed Lain in the same conversational tone, “Except that he said you seemed interested in the photos on the wall.

There was no point in denying it.  Gibbs had spotted a group photo of some café celebration where Laine stood in the front row with his arm around Clarissa.  The picture was slightly out of focus and Gibbs hadn’t been able to see whether she looked happy at the attention.  “You knew Clarissa was here,” he said.

“Yes.  When I was dismissed she followed me here.  She had a bad case of hero worship, you know,” said Laine smugly.

On finding the picture, Gibbs and Vance had decided to pay Laine another visit.  There might still be an innocent explanation but their trust in their former boss was waning fast.  They had already looked up the location of Laine’s brother-in-law’s company office.  To their embarrassment, and annoyance, Laine had got the drop on them and had driven them to a rundown old boat house where they were now shackled to the huge anchor.  Perhaps their trust had not waned enough, somehow they had never expected that he would turn on them.

“Was she in on it with you?” asked Vance.

“In on what?” asked Laine.

“Leaking of information to Lockyer,” said Gibbs.

“I didn’t leak information,” said Laine.

“Then why have you done this?” asked Gibbs trying to gesture towards their handcuffs.  This was difficult because Laine had been thorough and secured them tightly.

“It was Marje,” said Laine.

“Marje?” asked Vance sceptically.

“Oh, she didn’t mean to,” said Laine.  “She thought she was being helpful.  She went to school with Alan’s mom, Daisy.  Daisy told her that Alan was setting up a shipping business and that it would be useful to know about navy patrols, well, Marje looked up some information on my laptop.  She told me that she didn’t think it was classified information, she thought that meant it would be all right.”

“And you didn’t tell the truth?” asked Vance.  “Why didn’t you tell NCIS that’s what happened?”

“She’s my wife,” said Laine.  “I didn’t want her to get into trouble.  And anyway, I shouldn’t have let her access my computer like that.  It was my fault,” he sighed.

“And you didn’t want anyone digging too deep,” said Gibbs.

“What?”

“Because you’ve been running your own smuggling operation for years,” said Gibbs.  “Quiet and unobtrusive but you didn’t want the FBI or NCIS looking too closely.  So you took the fall for Marje.”

“How did you know that?” snapped Laine, losing his composure for the first time.

“I didn’t,” said Gibbs, “Until now!”

“I’d forgotten how annoying you can be, _Jethro_ ,” said Laine.  “Yes, you’re right.  In fact, having to leave NCIS was useful in a way.  Meant I could spend more time on my other _interests._   Marje’s brother is as stupid as she is; he didn’t notice what was going on under his nose – he was just happy to hand over to someone else and watch the money roll in.  Not too much, of course, he didn’t deserve to be rich!”

“But why did you keep on about being innocent?” asked Vance.  “You kept on telling us it was all unjust.”

“It was,” said Laine, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But you just said it was good that you’d had to quit NCIS,” said Vance.  “It doesn’t make sense.”

“I was keeping my cover going,” said Laine.  “And I wanted to keep in contact with you two.  Never knew when I might need friends at NCIS and you two were doing well.  And it worked.  You boys are so loyal and honest that it never really occurred to you that I might be on the take.”

“And Clarissa?” asked Gibbs.

“She felt sorry for me,” said Laine.  “And I might have … played on that.”

“Why did she move, change her name?” asked Gibbs.

“She worried that Marje knew about us.  I don’t think she did but it kept Clarissa happy.  Marje had called her Clarrie and that gave her the idea.  I told her that undercover agents often develop a legend and take a name which is similar to their real one.  She decided Clarrie was something she would answer to easily.”

“But you kept on seeing her?” said Gibbs.

“Oh yes.  She was too good to give up.  But we were more careful, couldn’t see so much of each other.”

“You financed her?” said Vance.

Another flash of annoyance crossed Laine’s face at this evidence of what they had found out.  “I didn’t want her working full-time.  I wanted her to be available for more _pleasurable_ activities.  That meant I had to give her some money, it was worth it.”

“Was it you who killed her?” asked Gibbs.

“You can’t prove that,” said Laine confidently.  “I will admit that it was convenient that she _passed away_ when she did.  Even hero worship can wear a little thin after a while, you know.”

“Was she beginning to complain about the way you controlled her?” asked Gibbs knowingly.  “Not letting her be friends with anyone else.  Just living for you?”

“May be,” conceded Laine, “She used to track the tides and currents so she knew where I’d be.  Would complain if I didn’t turn up exactly when I said I would.  It was like being married twice.  In the end, I told she could go and I’d give her some money,” he smiled, “But she died the next day.  Tragic!”

“And Lockyer,” said Vance, “Did you kill him too?”

“Too?” said Laine, “I haven’t admitted to killing Clarissa.”  His knowing smile told Gibbs and Vance where the truth lay with Clarrie’s murder.

“Was he trying to muscle in on your _operation_?” asked Gibbs.

“Or threatening to expose it?” asked Vance.

“He was a nuisance,” said Laine.  “He thought I owed him something for not telling on Marje.  I knew the FBI would be keeping a watch on him.  I couldn’t risk them seeing us together.  But you boys should be glad.”

“Why?” asked Gibbs.

“I’ve only got one gun, well, one _unregistered gun_ , I don’t want to use the same one on you boys.  I’ll have to think of another way to dispose of you.”

“Thank you,” said Vance drily if insincerely.

“What made you two turn against me?” asked Laine, “After all these years of true blue loyalty?”

“Finding out that you’ve recovered from your cancer,” said Gibbs.

“It was a miracle,” said Laine.  “And made me appreciate life more.  I decided it was time to live a little more.  I deserved it, ten years of caution and care, it was time to reap the rewards.”

“You’re going somewhere?” asked Vance.

“It’s one of the benefits of running a people smuggling business,” said Laine complacently.  “Only this time, I’m going to be a customer.  Well, boys, it’s been fun to catch up but I need to get back to work.  You know, this boat house doesn’t get used anymore.  It’s sort of slid too much into the water.  At high tide this anchor gets completely submerged.  I’ll come back later and unchain you.  Of course, it will be too late for you by then.”

NCISNCIS

“Damn,” said Tony at the news that the cells were turned off.

“Might not mean anything,” said Fornell.  “This is Gibbs we’re talking about, you know.”

“And Agent Vance,” said Tony, “And I think he’s probably _absorbed_ that I want him to stay in touch.  McGee, can you tell when the cells got turned off?”

“Agent Vance made a call at 07.00.  To his wife in San Diego.  So, sometime after that.”

“McGee, carry on with your search into Laine’s financials.”  Tim nodded assent.  “Fornell, you got anyone in the area who can go and check what’s going on at that café?”

“I’ll get on it,” said Fornell.  “I’ll go as well.  I was going over there anyway to check on Lockyer’s shooting.  You coming?”

Tony hesitated.  “We’ll see.  Keep me informed.”

“And you too,” said Fornell as he waved goodbye.

“Boss,” said Tim, “I’ve found something!”

“What?”

“The $10,000 into Clarissa’s account came from a bank in Nevis.”

“We already know that,” said Kate.

“But I know now that the account is in Laine Grubecker’s name,” said Tim triumphantly.

“So they did keep in touch,” said Kate.

“Is that a euphemism?” asked Tony absently.

“And Boss, Grubecker’s got several offshore accounts.  He has millions of dollars stashed away.”

“Good work, Tim,” said Tony.  “Get up to MTAC.  I need you to start work on some surveillance and tracking.  Kate, you’re with me.”

NCISNCIS

“Tony will notice that we haven’t checked in,” said Gibbs as he struggled once more against his shackles.

“Laine took the batteries out of our cells,” said Vance.  “They’ll only be able to trace us to the café.  And this place wasn’t on the list of properties owned by Laine’s company.  They won’t be searching here, even assuming they decide that Grubecker’s under suspicion.”

“Never took you for a glass half-empty sort of guy, Leon,” said Gibbs.

“You didn’t?” said Vance in surprise.

“OK, maybe I did,” conceded Gibbs.

“You think he’s right about this place getting submerged?” asked Vance as he looked at the water which had risen to his waist.  “You know about things like that.”

“I reckon so,” said Gibbs.  “Looking at the tidemarks.  And the way that there was nothing around the anchor that wasn’t tied down.  Yes, I think he was right.  This place is going to be underwater.”

“A yes or no would have been enough,” said Vance crossly.

Gibbs grinned.  “Guess it’s kinda appropriate …”

“What is?”

“Navy cops being drowned.  Kinda fitting.”

Vance laughed, “Never thought you had a sense of humour, Jethro!”

“I have hidden depths,” said Gibbs.

“Oh, I knew that already,” said Vance, “I just didn’t know that there was humour inside them.  How did he pull the wool over our eyes for so long?” he asked.

Gibbs shrugged. “I guess we weren’t completely wrong.  He didn’t leak the information; he was just careless with his laptop.”

“I guess I was always uncomfortable with the way he was with Marje,” said Vance.  “You remember at those team barbecues?”

“Yeah, he treated her … well, like he treated us.  He’d tell her to jump and she’d almost ask how high,” remembered Gibbs.

“How fast do tides come in?” asked Vance, noting that the water was now up to his chest.

“I thought you didn’t want too much information,” said Gibbs.

“I’ve changed my mind.  How fast?”

“About this fast,” said Gibbs laconically.

“I suppose I’ll just have to take comfort in the thought that I’m going to die in a manner appropriate to a Navy cop,” said Vance philosophically.

“I guess,” said Gibbs.

“Jackie was right,” said Vance.

“About what?”

“About it being a bad idea to come to DC.”

Gibbs laughed.  “Last time I was submerged under water, DiNozzo dived down to rescue me.”

“He’d better make it soon,” said Vance as the water rose a little more.

But Tony didn’t come.

NCISNCIS

Two hours later, when the tide had receded, Laine Grubecker returned to the boathouse.  He looked around cautiously and then went inside.  He walked down the slipway towards the anchor,

“Laine Grubecker!  Stop!  You’re under arrest!”

Laine spun around, “What?”

“It’s over, Grubecker,” said Fornell.  “You’re under arrest for the murder of Alan Lockyer and Clarissa Talbot.  And the attempted murder of Jethro Gibbs and Leon Vance.”

“ _Attempted_ murder?” asked Laine as he looked towards the anchor expecting to see the bodies of his former agents.

“Yes, attempted murder,” said Gibbs emerging from the shadows with Vance.

“You are under arrest - you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” said Kate as she put the handcuffs on.

“But this is all a mistake,” said Laine.

“Save it for the judge,” advised Fornell.

“Glad you dropped by, Tobias,” said Gibbs.

“Anytime, Jethro,” said Fornell.  He took his cell out and called a DC number, “Assistant Director, we have Grubecker in custody.  He came back to bag his catch.  Understood, we’re on our way back.”

NCISNCIS

Some hours later, the MCRT were gathered in the squad room. 

“How did you know where to look for us?” asked Vance.

“Well, we knew that Grubecker had been funding Clarissa,” said Kate.

“And we found out that he had millions of dollars stashed away,” added Tim.

“So we knew he was definitely up to no good,” said Kate.

“Although he still claimed not to be the person who leaked the information to Lockyer,” said Gibbs.

“Doesn’t really matter now,” said Fornell, “He’s going away for a long time.  Not just for murder and attempted murder but all those smuggling charges.  I have a feeling he’s got a lot to tell us.”

“You haven’t told us,” said Gibbs, “How did you know where to look for us?”

“We knew that we needed to look for you because you hadn’t checked in,” said Tony.

“We were going to do it right after we spoke to Sid,” said Gibbs defensively.  He gazed innocently at Tony.

“OK,” said Tony.  “Might be just as well.  If you had checked in it might have been longer before we thought to check.  But,” he added firmly, “Don’t think that gives you permission to be out of reach.  You know it’s a rule.”

“Do you think Sid was in on it?  I mean, that he knew Laine was up to no good?” asked Vance.

“He was certainly hungry,” said Gibbs.  “If he was working for Laine I don’t think he was making much out of it.”

“We’ll question him,” promised Fornell.  “But he seemed innocent to me.”

“You can’t always go by appearances …” said Tony.

FLASHBACK

Tim and Tony were in MTAC where they were trying to formulate a strategy for finding Laine Grubecker.  Kate and Agent Balboa had gone to join Fornell and his FBI agents in the search.

“Keep an eye on the bridges,” ordered Tony, “In case Grubecker comes over one.  And places where boats could moor.”

“Yes, Boss,” said Tim.

At that moment the MTAC phone rang.  McGee took the call and passed it to Tony,

“It’s for you.”

“DiNozzo.”

“Ah, Mr DiNozzo.  This is Mrs Grubecker … Marje … you remember, we spoke recently.”

“Yes, of course,” Tony silently cursed having given his caller his business card. “I’m afraid this isn’t a good time.  Can I call you back …”?

“Oh, this won’t take long, Mr DiNozzo.  I have some information for you.”

Tony considered ending the call but there was something different about the tone in Marje’s voice.  “Go on,” he said.  He signalled to Tim to start recording the call.

“I’ve been loyal to Laine for twenty-five years, you know … such a dear man in so many ways.”

“Yes,” said Tony beginning to regret giving her permission to continue, “That’s good to know but I …”

“It was my fault he got into trouble about the leaking of that information to Alan, you know.”

“It was?”

“Yes, I thought I was just doing a favour for the son of an old friend.  But I suppose I shouldn’t have used Laine’s computer.”

“ _You_ gave the information?” asked Tony, wondering if he’d been wrong about Laine.

“Yes.  I told Laine and he took the blame.  Or rather he didn’t tell anyone.  And I was grateful to him for that.”

“Of course,” said Tony.

“Although,” said Marje reflectively, “I didn’t tell him that Alan paid me for the information.”

“So it wasn’t a favour?”

“Oh, it was a favour.  Just a favour that I was paid for.  But Laine was so angry that I thought it would be better not to tell him that part of it.”

“Well, thank you for letting me know,” said Tony.  “I’m not sure what action will be taken about that …”

“That’s not why I called,” said Marje who seemed to sense that Tony might be about to end the call.

“Go on,” said Tony.

“Laine has an eye for pretty women.”

“I got that impression from what you said to me before.”

“Yes, and I want to thank you for being so patient with me.  Not many people are.  That’s why I decided to call you.”

“Yes?” said Tony almost absentmindedly as he watched Tim’s fingers fly over his keyboard.

“Laine and Clarissa … I called her Clarrie – it annoyed her but she couldn’t show it – had an affair.  She got a job nearby but I found out.  Then she quit and I thought she’d left the State.  But I found her, found she’d changed her name and got another job so she could be near my husband.  But Laine doesn’t like clingy women … he can’t be bothered with them.  So I wasn’t surprised when she turned up dead.”

“You weren’t?”

“No.  But I didn’t want to think about it too much.  In case Laine had a hand in it.”

“So you stayed loyal to him?”

“Oh yes, Dear.  _Till death us do part._ I always took that seriously.”

“ _In sickness and in health_ ,” said Tony as he remembered the wording of traditional wedding vows.

“Yes.  And that was when things changed,” said Marje with a hint of steel in her voice.

“Yes?”

“I stood by him through his cancer treatment.  I was with him every step of the way.  And then … he told me that the treatment had failed and that he was going to die.”

“But?”

“But his nurse was so happy at the good news that she congratulated me on it.  Of course, she never imagined that he hadn’t told me.  You know, Mr DiNozzo, he used to pretend to be breathless.  I found makeup in the bathroom which he’d been using to make himself look pale.  And he didn’t eat – he was trying to go for the gaunt look, I guess.”

“And you didn’t tell him you knew?”

“I’d put up with his womanising.  I’d put up with being treated as if I was dirt.  But that all changed when I found out he’d been lying about being cured.”

“It did?”

“He thought I was stupid, you know.  But I guessed that he was up to no good.  Used my brother as a front.”

“I see.”

“So I thought I’d tell you … in case it helps … that he’s got hidden places where he goes to stash things he doesn’t want people to know about.”

END FLASHBACK

“So,” said Tony, “She gave me a list of locations.  The boathouse was the nearest one to Latimer’s café and so Fornell, Balboa and Kate went there first.”

“And they arrived just in time,” said Vance.

“Marje came through,” said Gibbs.  “We owe her one.”

“She’ll need help,” said Vance considerately.  “Hard times ahead for her.

Tony coughed.  “There was something else …”

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

“Thank you, Mrs Grubecker,” said Tony, “That’s most helpful.”

“Marje, please.  My friends call me Marje.”

“Marje.  I can’t promise, but I’m sure this information will be taken into account when NCIS decide what to do about the leaked information.”

“Oh, Mr DiNozzo, that’s so kind of you, Dear.  But don’t worry about me.”

“It’s no problem,” said Tony, “The least I can do.”

“No, really don’t trouble yourself.  You see, I’m on a plane that’s about to leave for Morocco.  I’ve emptied Laine’s bank accounts into some new ones in my name.  I’m going to enjoy my life now.  I think I deserve it.”

“Marje,” said Tony as things fell into place in his mind, “Did you ask NCIS to reinstate your husband so that we’d find out that he’d been cured?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Dear.”

“And mentioned Clarissa to Agents Vance and Gibbs so we’d look into her death?”

“What?”

“And then came to see me to try and make sure that we didn’t drop the case?”

“Goodbye, Dear.  It was so nice to meet you.  It’s a shame that we won’t see one another again.”

And the line went dead.

END FLASHBACK

“So Marje arranged it all?” gasped Vance.

“Pointed us towards Clarissa and the lies about the cancer,” said Gibbs.

“A woman scorned …” said Tony.

“And she obviously trusted in your investigative skills,” said Fornell generously.

“Do you think she really leaked that original information _innocently_?” asked Kate.

“Guess we’ll never know,” said Tony.  “There’s no extradition treaty with Morocco.  And I’m not sure what we’d charge her with anyway.  She never went back to the peninsula after seeing me but stayed in DC so she could fly out.”

“If Grubecker hadn’t lied about being cured he would have got away with it all,” said Tim.

A silence fell over the squad room as they all considered how Laine had nearly succeeded.  Tony broke the silence,

“Speaking of women scorned, I’m going home before my wife thinks she’s one too.”

NCISNCIS

Tony lay with his head in Faith’s lap.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with Kate instead of sending Balboa,” she said.

“I’m not allowed to go out into the field,” said Tony virtuously.  “How can I give orders if I don’t obey them myself?”

Faith stared down at him with a question in her eyes.

“All right.  I wanted to go.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No.  I’d have been a liability.  I’m OK when I’m in the office and doing things at my own pace but … well, each time a Grubecker turned up and I spoke with them, I was shattered afterwards.  It took me a few minutes after Marje left before I had enough energy to go back to the office.  I knew I couldn’t go out to Maryland.”

“And if you had,” observed Faith, “You wouldn’t have been there for that phone call.  And that was the crucial thing.”

“We might have found them anyway,” said Tony.  “Could have leaned on Sid.  Although from what I hear, we could just have bribed him with breakfast.”

“You did the right thing,” soothed Faith, “Even if it was largely accidental.”

“Daddy,” said Tilly as she came into the room.

“Yes, Darling?”

“Will you come feed the ducks with me?”

“Daddy’s tired,” said Faith.  “Another time.”

“Daddy’s always tired,” said Tilly plaintively.

“Tomorrow,” said Tony, “I’ll go to work late and we’ll go feed the ducks first.”

“Promise?” said Tilly.

“Promise.  Now why don’t come and have a snuggle with Daddy?  I miss snuggling with my girl.”

“OK.  And I can tell you about the new duck that’s showed up.  Do you think it’s because it knows we feed the ducks healthy food?”

Tony hugged Tilly close and drifted off to the sound of her chatter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra-long chapter so I didn’t have to inflict a cliff hanger on you!


	12. Chapter 12

Tilly got her trip to feed the ducks and the MCRT got down to the mountain of paperwork involved with the Grubecker case although the FBI were going to take the murder cases.

“How’s it going?” asked Tony as he breezed through the squad room a few days after Grubecker’s arrest.

“Fine,” said Kate grumpily.

“What’s up?” asked Tony.

“ _Someone,_ ” she glared at Tim, “Isn’t pulling his weight.”

“What?” asked Tony in surprise.  Tim had failings but laziness was definitely not one of them.

“Hey!” said Tim indignantly, “I’m doing my share.”

“Oh yes,” said Kate, “Then why do I have to do all the liaising with Legal?”

Tim flushed but stood his ground, “I thought you liked going to Legal.  Especially now that Maxwell works there.  Was a time you were making excuses to go visit.”

Kate blushed in her turn, “Maybe.  But that’s not the point.  You’re avoiding Legal.”

Tony suppressed a smile.  Tim should have been more subtle in his manoeuvring Kate into going to Legal; Tony could think of several ways to ‘trick’ her into going.

“Why don’t you want to go to visit Legal, Tim?” he asked innocently.

As far as was possible for Tim, he directed a look of dislike towards Tony.  “I’m busy,” he said.

Tony grinned and took mercy on Tim.  “Good luck with that,” he said and moved on.  Almost for the first time he was glad to be able to pass an issue regarding his team on to his temporary replacement.

As he walked away, his phone rang.  “Hi … no, I hadn’t forgotten.  OK, I’ll meet you there.  Bye.”  Tony realised that things must be slow in the squad room if Tim and Kate had been listening so keenly to his conversation.

“That was Faith,” he said.  “We’ve got an appointment at Farmers’ Mutual Bank.  Setting up an account for Jacob.”

“And _had_ you forgotten?” asked Kate.

“No,” said Tony.  “Well, not completely.  Will you tell Agent Vance that I’ll have to postpone our review of his TAD?”

“So you did forget,” said Tim shrewdly.

“Kate,” said Tony, “I think you’re on to something.  You should make Tim do some of the work with Legal.”

He walked towards the elevator leaving Tim remembering why it was never a good idea to tease the Boss.  Kate smirked and walked across and put a pile of paperwork on his desk.

The return of Gibbs and Vance from a coffee run soon put an end to Kate and Tim’s bickering.  Agent Vance favoured a silent work place and Gibbs was unlikely to raise any objections to that.  Not wishing to cause a disturbance, McGee picked up the pile of paperwork and walked reluctantly to Legal.  Kate smiled as she watched him go although she hoped/suspected that Maxwell would be disappointed to see Tim instead of her.  She sighed as she returned to the case she was working on and allowed herself to dream a little of Maxwell’s extraordinary long eyelashes.  She was jerked back to reality by a shout from Tim who was running back into the squad room leaving a trail of papers behind him.

“Agent McGee,” said Vance sternly.  “What’s going on?  You know better than …”

For answer Tim pointed to the TV on silently in the background.  His co-workers followed his finger to see a report of a hostage situation in a DC bank.

“Is that the bank Tony’s gone to?” asked Kate.

“Yes,” gasped Tim.

“Grab your gear!” ordered Gibbs.

Kate and Tim hesitated for a moment as they looked towards Vance.

“You heard the man,” he said firmly, “Let’s go!”

NCISNCIS

“Hi, Sweetheart,” said Tony as he met Faith outside the bank.  “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not,” said Faith serenely, “The appointment isn’t for another fifteen minutes.  I must have given you an earlier time by mistake.”

“Mrs DiNozzo,” said Tony with mock severity, “Have you just played me?”

“A little,” admitted Faith, “I knew you’d probably get held up.”

“I _love_ it when you play me,” said Tony.  “And how’s my little Jed?” he asked as he leaned forward to look at his son nestled in his baby carrier.

“Jacob is fine,” said Faith.

A few minutes later they were seated with Tamarinth Dudley.  Tony settled back to enjoy watching Faith being business-like.

“So,” cooed Tamarinth, “Is this the little treasure who we’re setting up an account for?”  She winced as Jacob proved his adorability by spitting up on Faith.  “Oh, what a little bundle of joy he is,” she said somewhat insincerely.

“Yes,” said Faith as she automatically cleaned both Jacob and herself.

“Marvellous,” trilled Tamarinth.  “It’s never too early to set a child on a firm fiscal footing.  Sound finances are _so_ important.”

“Not as important as love,” said Tony.

“Oh … oh, of course not,” said Tamarinth, “Love is the most important thing.”

Faith saw that Tony was getting ready for another response so kicked him on the ankle.  He turned a wounded look on his wife, “And love means never having to say you’re sorry.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” said Faith sternly.

“Um,” said Tamarinth looking worriedly between the two, “Um, that’s … lovely.  So, we have two accounts which may be suitable.  There’s our _Tots to Twos_ which comes with an adorable wipe clean deposit book in pink or blue.  And, if you open an account today, you’ll qualify for this …”

“… adorable?” suggested Tony.

“Yes, adorable padded Mutual Farmer toy.”

“Why’s it padded?” asked Tony.

“Um, to make it more comfortable for tiny hands to hold on to,” said Tamarinth.

“It’s adorable,” said Tony with a straight face.  He moved his ankles out of Faith’s reach.

The effect of Faith’s glare was lessened as she was struggling to keep a straight face.  Tony simply gazed back at her with innocent eyes.  “You said there were two accounts,” she said.

“Ah yes.  If you decide not to go with the _Tots to Twos,_ then you might want to consider the _Infant Investor_ account.”

“What colour are the deposit books?” asked Tony gravely.

“There’s no choice of colour,” said Tamarinth sadly.

“That’s a shame,” said Tony.

“But,” said Tamarinth brightly, “They do come in this brilliant red.”

“Well …” said Tony doubtfully.

“And, with this rainbow pen as a gift,” she produced one triumphantly.

“Ah,” said Tony, “And does it write with rainbow coloured ink?”

“Um, no.  No, it doesn’t.  But it does write in a very striking black colour!”

“How unusual,” said Tony.  “But do you think _black_ is a suitable colour for a young child?”

“I don’t know,” said Tamarinth bravely, “But I’ll take that up with our marketing people.”

“I think you should,” said Tony seriously.

Faith decided to take control.  “And what are the interest rates on the two accounts?” she asked.

“ _Interest_?” said Tamarinth faintly.  She picked up the model farmer and the rainbow pen as if they should be incentive enough.

“Yes, interest,” said Faith firmly.

“0.005% on Twos to Tots.  And 0.01% on Infant Investor, but it doesn’t come with our Mutual Farmer toy,” she held it out beseechingly.

“Well, that is an important consideration …” mused Tony.

“We’ll go for Infant Investor,” said Faith decisively.

“Although Mutual Farmer is adorable,” smiled Tony.  “Ow!” he had incautiously allowed his ankle to stray within Faith’s reach.

Tamarinth abandoned her sweet salesperson persona and said briskly, “Very well.  And how much do you wish to deposit?”

The serious business began and Tamarinth began taking all the relevant details.  She looked up momentarily and screamed.  Tony jumped, thinking for a moment that Faith had kicked her ankle by mistake.  He looked around and saw a young man pointing a gun at them.

Some of the other customers screamed or backed away as the gunman took a moment to swing his weapon in a circle.

“Get down,” he ordered.  “And give me … twenty thousand … no, thirty thousand …”

He then turned his attentions back to Tamarinth’s customers and pointed his gun in their direction once more and then he groaned,

“There’s a baby!  I didn’t know about no baby!”

“Easy there,” said Tony, “There’s no need for anyone to get hurt.”

“No!  I’ve got to,” came the panic stricken reply.

“Look,” said Tony, “Look they’re getting your money,” He gestured towards the tellers.

“I didn’t know nothing about a baby,” wailed the gunman.  He tried to aim the gun with a little more certainty.

“Look,” said Tony, “If you’re going to shoot someone, shoot me.  I grew up without a mom.  I don’t want my little boy to do the same.  He can manage without a dad.”

“No,” moaned the intruder.  “No!”

“What’s your name?” asked Tony.

“What?”

“Your name?”

“You’re trying to trick me; I’ve got to do this.”

“My name’s Tony.  No trick.  What’s your name?”

“Griff.”

“Griff.  OK, Griff.  What have you got to do?”

“Shoot.  I’ve got to shoot,” said Griff.

“Why, Griff?  Why have you got to shoot?” asked Tony.

“Because!”  Griff panted in his anxiety and seemed to becoming even more agitated.

“Take it easy, Griff,” said Tony soothingly.  “Do this right and we can all go home.”

“Home?” said Griff hopefully.

“That’s right, home.  Do you have a home, Griff?  Somewhere you need to be?”

“No.  But I will do.  One day,” said Griff.

“That’s good, Griff.  Let’s see what we can do about that.  Why don’t you put that gun down?”

“I didn’t know about no baby,” insisted Griff once more.

“I know, Griff, I know.”

NCISNCIS

The MCRT truck, with Gibbs at the wheel, screeched to a halt close to the bank.  Vance looked a little enviously at McGee and Kate who, inured to Gibbs’ driving, seemed much more composed than him.  He quickly pulled himself together and managed to get ahead of Gibbs in talking to the police officer in charge of the scene.

“NCIS, Special Agent Vance,” he announced.  “We believe one of our people is inside there.  What can you tell us?”

“Lieutenant Grady, Metro.  Not much,” came the reply.  “We’re about to get eyes on the security cameras.  Some people managed to get out when the gunman pulled his gun.”

“How many shooters?” asked Gibbs.

“Just one, we think.  As far as we can tell he’s away from the main counter, close to a man and a woman and a baby.”

“Damn,” said Gibbs.  “Sounds like DiNozzo and Faith.”

“We got hostage negotiators on the way,” said Grady.  “And an assault team.”

“I was a sniper,” said Gibbs.  “Give me a vantage point and I can try and take a shot at him.”

“You any good?” asked Grady.

Gibbs smiled grimly, “Oh yes.”

“OK,” said Grady as he made a swift decision.  “But you don’t take a shot unless I give you the say so.”

Gibbs nodded and began to move towards the truck to get a rifle.  At that moment, however, they heard a shot from inside the bank followed by screams.  A few seconds later and people began running out into the street.  The lieutenant signalled to his officers to move in cautiously and the MCRT followed on behind.

The door had been left open by the fleeing customers.  Grady, Gibbs and Vance peered in.  They could hear a baby crying loudly and as, their eyes went in the direction of the sound, they saw three people standing near a desk and looking down at a body which lay on the floor.  It appeared that the danger was over so they walked further into the building.

“You know,” they heard Tony say in a conversational tone, “I think we should reconsider the Tots to Twos account.  That Mutual Farmer toy came in handy!”  He rested his hand on Jacob’s head, “It’s OK, buddy.  All quiet now.”

“What happened?” asked Vance.

“Faith happened,” said Tony.  “I distracted our friend and she threw the Mutual Farmer toy at him.  Got him right between the eyes.  Knocked him cold.”

“I played college softball,” said Faith coolly.

“So,” said Tamarinth, “You’ve changed your mind and want the Tots to Twos Account?”

Faith and Tony laughed.  Faith, ever polite, said, “No, we’re fine as we are.  Thank you for your help.”

“But the Mutual Farmer toy is … adorable,” said Tony consolingly before being tugged away by Faith.

NCISNCIS

Faith and Tony sat in the MCRT truck.  Jacob had calmed down but his parents were beginning to feel the effects of what had happened.

“He just appeared from nowhere,” said Faith.  “I don’t know why he picked on us.”

“Yeah,” said Tony, “Jacob freaked him out.”

“I don’t think he was a very efficient bank robber,” said Faith.

“No.  He didn’t even seem to know how much money he wanted to steal,” agreed Tony.

“Mr DiNozzo, Mrs DiNozzo,” said Lieutenant Grady as he approached the truck, “Don’t need anything more from you today.  Come into the station tomorrow and make your statements, will you?  I think this little chap probably wants his home.”

“What about Griff?” asked Faith.  “If that’s his name.”

“His ID says he’s Griff Shackleton.  Looks like he’s homeless,” said Grady.

“How’s he doing?” asked Tony.

“On his way to the hospital.  EMTs think he has a concussion.  He began to come round as they loaded him into the ambulance.  You’ve got a good throwing arm, Mrs DiNozzo!”

“Come on, Mrs DiNozzo, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day,” said Tony, “Agent Vance, will you let Director Craig know that I’ll take the rest of the day?”

Vance nodded his assent and watched as the DiNozzos walked to their car.  “Will they be all right?” he asked Gibbs.

“Faith DiNozzo used to be a US Navy Lieutenant Commander,” he replied, “This was just a walk in the park to her!”

NCISNCIS

Back at the Navy Yard, the MCRT looked at the security footage of the attack in the bank and saw that Griff’s gun went off as he hit the ground.

“Wow,” said Tim, “Faith … Mrs DiNozzo really has got a good arm.  That was some shot.”

“Rewind it,” said Kate.

“What?” asked Tim.

“Run it back again,” said Kate.

“You want to see woman power in action again?” joked Gibbs but he drew nearer to the plasma too.

“Always,” said Kate a little absently.  “There’s something odd.”

“What?” asked Vance.

“The gunman went straight to the DiNozzos,” observed McGee.

“If he wanted money why didn’t he stay near the tellers?” asked Kate.

“We got sound?” asked Gibbs.

Tim nodded and reran the footage with the sound turned on.  They heard Griff saying he had to shoot but being confused by Jacob’s presence.

“Is he high?” asked Leon as they saw Griff trembling.

“Certainly not healthy,” said Gibbs.

“He didn’t stand a chance, did he?” said Tim.  “Even without being brought down by that toy, he wasn’t going to succeed.  One gunman on his own.  If he had taken a shot he would have been taken down by the bank security guard – he was just waiting his moment.   It was suicide.”

“You think it was?” asked Kate.  “Do we think it was suicide by cop?”

“Maybe,” said Gibbs.  “What do we know about him?  McGee, Kate start digging.  Speak to Grady, see what Metro found out.”

“It might have been revenge,” said Vance.  “Someone after DiNozzo.  Check to see if they’ve ever crossed paths before.”

An hour or so later McGee and Kate announced their findings.

“Can’t see any connection between Tony and Shackleton,” said Tim, “He’s never been arrested, never been in trouble before.”

“He’s homeless, McGee.  Something’s gone wrong,” said Gibbs.

“I know, Gibbs but he’s not a criminal.  Or, at least, he’s never been caught.  He lost his job a few months back, couldn’t keep up the rent payments so got thrown out of his apartment.  He’s been sleeping in homeless shelters where he can.  Mostly one in Georgetown.”

“Is the gun registered to him?” asked Vance.

“No.  Lt Grady says the serial number’s been filed off,” said Kate.

“Can we talk to Shackleton yet?” asked Vance.

“He broke his arm when he fell,” said Kate.  “He’s in surgery having it pinned.  Be a few hours before we can speak to him.”

“The Georgetown shelter’s records show that Griff has some mental health issues,” said Tim.

“You think?” said Gibbs sarcastically.

“But he’s been responding to treatment, so long as he kept taking his meds,” said Tim.  “And he was being considered for a job on a new project the shelter’s connected with.”

“What sort of project?” asked Vance.

“Building affordable housing,” said McGee.  “Big shopping complex with low cost homes included.  Shackleton was hoping to get a job with them and perhaps get one of the apartments to rent as well.”

“Was hoping?” said Kate.

“Yeah.  The whole project has run into problems.  Looks like there may be a court case coming up.  There have been objections to the design, environmental impact … you know the sort of thing,” said Tim.

“Doesn’t look as if it’s got anything to do with Tony,” said Gibbs in relief.  “Just a crazy homeless guy.  Faith and DiNozzo were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Lucky that Faith is a good shot,” smiled Kate.

“Uh, Gibbs, Agent Vance,” said Tim uncertainly.

“What, McGee?” asked Leon.

“It’s probably nothing,” said Tim.

“You know, I really hate it when you use those words, Tim,” said Gibbs.

“It’s just that Tony was saying the other day that Faith was beginning to pick up on work again,” said Tim.

“Yes?” said Vance.

“And she had two cases.  But she’d let one of them go.”

“So?” pressed Gibbs.

“It was a property case.”

“I thought Faith was an employment lawyer?” said Kate.

“She is.  Tony said she thought about broadening her horizons but she said there was something about this particular case she didn’t like.”

“And?” asked Vance.

“I was looking at the prospectus – the business plan – for the development.  It says they were hoping to bring Campbell, Montague and DuPlessis on board.”

“Yes?” said Gibbs.

“That’s the firm that Faith Coleman … DiNozzo works for.”

“Pretty thin, Tim,” said Gibbs as he put his weapon in his holster and reached for his coat.

“What are you suggesting, Agent McGee?” asked Leon.

“I’m not sure.  But what if the property company are doing something shady?”

“They might think Faith turned down the job because she thought they were doing something criminal,” theorised Kate.

“And then they found out that she’s married to a federal agent,” said McGee.

“And leaned on Griff to take her out,” said Vance.

“He might be suggestible,” said Kate.

“And if he’d been killed at the bank …” began Tim.

“Nobody would have made the connection.  Faith DiNozzo would have been killed in something completely unrelated,” said Gibbs from the elevator.  “Not very likely.  I’ll go to the DiNozzos.”

NCISNCIS

“Gibbs,” said Tony when he opened the door of his house a short time later.  “What are you doing here?”  He was surprised to see his agent; Gibbs hadn’t visited the DiNozzos since Tony had rescued him from the submerged car.  Tony was aware that a difficult conversation was needed at some point but he hadn’t expected it to be that day.

“Where’s Faith?” asked Gibbs barrelling past Tony into the house.

“She’s taken Jacob and Tilly to feed the ducks,” Tony looked more closely at Gibbs.  “Jethro?  What’s going on?”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I’ll get my gun,” said Tony.  Gibbs nodded and waited for Tony to return.  “Tell me on the way,” ordered Tony as he ran in the direction of the park.

“We looked at the security footage from the bank.  Griff Shackleton went straight for you and Faith.  Seemed almost that the cash was an afterthought.”

“Didn’t seem he knew how much he wanted,” said Tony.  “Damn,” he looked at his phone, “Faith’s cell must be off.  Went straight to voicemail.”  He tapped at the phone and sent a text.  “Go on.  Must be something else.”

“Shackleton’s homeless.  Been living in a homeless shelter which is involved with a project to build affordable housing.  Shackleton hoped to get a job there as well as a home.”

“And how is Faith supposed to be involved with that?”

“Tim did some digging.  The company in charge of the project was hoping to bring Faith’s company in to do the legal work.”

“So?”

“This is where it’s thin,” admitted Gibbs.  “But McGee remembered something about Faith turning down a property case …”

“And you all thought that perhaps there was something shady about the deal which the developers were worried Faith had found out about?” finished Tony.

“Not so thin after all,” said Gibbs as Tony made the same connections the MCRT had.

“No.  It _is_ thin,” said Tony.  “But Faith’s phone is switched off.”

“It might just need charging,” said Gibbs.

Tony spared a moment to glare at Gibbs, “You’ve met my wife – do you really think she’s the type of person to forget to charge her phone?”

By this time, they had arrived at the entrance to the park.

“Anything different?  Anything odd?” asked Gibbs.

“That truck shouldn’t be parked there,” said Tony.  “No parking allowed.”

“I’ll call Vance.  Tell him to get the team here,” said Gibbs.

Part of Tony still thought they were overreacting but the other part was worried about Faith’s cell.

“Faith and Tilly like to come this time of day because it’s usually quiet,” he said.

“They come here most days?” asked Gibbs.

“If it’s with Faith, yes.  If it’s with me, not so regular,” said Tony.  “The pond is through here,” he pointed to a path.  He nodded to Gibbs and they began a stealthy approach through the trees.  Tony suddenly halted and pointed to where Gibbs saw a baby stroller lying on its side.  Somehow Gibbs knew that the tidy Faith would never have left it like that.  Remaining in the trees, Tony and Gibbs looked around urgently trying to see the DiNozzos.  While they were looking Tony’s cell vibrated and he snatched it out of his pocket.  He held it up for Gibbs to see, “Text from Faith,” he mouthed.

“ _In tree house,”_ he read.

“ _You OK?”_ he texted back.

“ _Yes.  Two men with guns.  South side of pond.”_

Tony once again held up the cell at a distance that Gibbs could read the message.  He texted back, “ _Stay there.  We’re coming.”_

Tony gestured to Gibbs and they continued a quiet approach to the other side of the pond.  As they approached they could hear two men talking as they peered into the bushes and trees obviously looking for something.

“They must be here somewhere,” they heard one of the men say.

“Unless that’s not her buggy,” said the other.  “It might have been dumped here.”

“Too new,” said his companion.

“What about all that sweetcorn lying around? That’s weird.”

The first man shrugged, “Who knows?  We’ll look for a few more minutes and then give up.  We can’t risk being seen.”

Gibbs and Tony drew back slightly, waiting to see if the two men would withdraw.  After some more fruitless searching the two men seemed to give up and began to walk back towards the entrance but at that moment the wail of a hungry baby sounded from the trees.  The two men drew their weapons and turned back in the direction of the noise.  Gibbs and Tony realised that they could no longer play their waiting game and moved forward after them.

“Where’s the tree house?” mouthed Gibbs.

“About two hundred yards away.  In an old cedar tree,” replied Tony.  He pointed in the general direction.

Gibbs picked up a large stick and gestured to Tony.  Tony nodded approval and watched as Gibbs tossed the branch in the opposite direction to the tree house.  The men heard it and ran towards where it had landed.  Tony and Gibbs ran silently after them and, when they were a few yards away,

“Federal agents,” shouted Tony.  “Put down your weapons.”

The two men spun around in shock.

“Don’t even think about it,” growled Gibbs.

The men looked at one another and then reluctantly laid their guns on the ground.  Tony and Gibbs approached and then, while Tony kept his gun trained on them, Gibbs went forward to handcuff them.  The first man was quickly secured but the second made a run for it.  Gibbs took off in pursuit into the woods while Tony looked for something to handcuff his prisoner to.  He had just pulled him towards a tree when Gibbs came back with the escapee.

“You all right?” asked Tony in concern at the blood pouring down Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs looked at him a little incredulously and grunted something Tony couldn’t quite make out.  At that moment they heard a shout from Vance and saw him and the rest of the MCRT running forwards.

“Here, take him,” said Tony when Tim came near.  He thrust his prisoner towards Tim and ran off towards the tree house.  He got there just in time to take Tilly from Faith and then help her down the ladder to the ground.

“Daddy!” said Tilly excitedly, “We played hide and seek!  And the men didn’t find us.  Mommy told us to be quiet.  I was but Jakie made a lot of noise!”  she looked disapprovingly at her baby brother who seemed to have calmed down.

Tony gathered Tilly up and then pulled Faith and Jacob into a hug.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“We’re fine,” said Faith.  “I thought I was being paranoid but I saw those two men creeping around.  Didn’t like the look of them so I switched my phone off in case if made a noise and we made for the tree house.  I was going to phone you but when I switched my phone back on I saw your text.  What’s going on?”

“We think the attack in the bank wasn’t random,” said Tony.

“What?”

“You were the target.”

“Why?”

“Not sure.  Might be linked with that property case you turned down,” said Tony.

“Oh,” said Faith.  Tony peered at her, surprised at this low-key response but he didn’t have time to press her because Tilly pulled at his shirt,

“Daddy, can we go feed the ducks now?  They’ll be waiting for us.”

“No, sweetheart,” said Tony.  “You all need to go home.”

“But I want to feed them,” said Tilly.  “It’s not fair.”

“Matilda,” said Tony firmly, “You’ve got to do what I say.”

“Don’t want to,” said Tilly sulkily.

“Tilly, darling,” said Faith, “I want to go home.  I’m tired.”

“Well,” said Tilly as she considered this appeal.

“And you’ve already had a game of hide and seek,” said Tony.

“Well …”

“And I’ll ask Uncle Gee to come and tell you a bedtime story,” said Tony playing his winning card.

“Are you coming too?” asked Tilly.

“No.  Not yet.  I’ve got to go into work.  I’ll be back later,” said Tony.

“Promise?” demanded Tilly.

“I promise,” said Tony.  “Go home.  Be good for Mommy.”

NCISNCIS

Tony looked on from Observation as Leon interrogated one of the men they arrested.

“Lee Granger,” read Vance from the papers in front of him.  “Who were you working for?”

“I was just walking in the park with my brother,” said Granger.  “What’s wrong with that?”

“You were acting in a threatening manner,” said Vance.  “And ready to shoot.  Care to say why?”

Granger was a professional and he had no intention of going down alone,

“We weren’t going to hurt the kids,” he said virtuously.

“So you were going to hurt the mother?” said Vance.

Tony’s fists clenched as he watched on.

“Nothing personal,” said Granger.  “It was a job.”

“Who hired you?”

“He didn’t give his name.  Two days ago he gave us $500 down each and told us he might have a job for us later.  Said he’d phone us and we’d have to do it immediately, that there’d be another $20,000 after we did the job.”

“Why did he want you to kill the woman?”

“Didn’t say.  And we didn’t ask.  Not like we care.”

“Who hired you?” asked Vance again.

“Like I said, he didn’t give a name.  Didn’t exactly hand out his business card.”

“But …”

“But, I like to know who I’m working for.  Followed him back to his office.”

“And?”

“Works for Concorde Developments Inc.  Gary Steele, he’s a project manager there.”

“You sure?” asked Vance.

“I’m sure.  Got my brother to take a picture of him giving me the money.”

Vance nodded.  The other suspect was Gray Granger.  “Insurance?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure,” said Granger easily.

Vance nodded again although he suspected that the motive was future blackmail as much as insurance.  He got up and left the room ready to interrogate Gray Granger as well.

It wasn’t long before Gary Steele was sitting in the chair recently vacated by the Grangers.  He looked nervous but was trying to hide it behind an outraged façade.

“This is absurd.  Why on earth have I been brought here?  And by _Navy_ cops?”

Vance smiled pleasantly, “Then I’m sure this all just a misunderstanding.  But, you know, we have to follow every lead.”

“Of course,” said Steele beginning to relax a little.

“I understand your company … let me see - Concorde Developments Inc. – is building a new shopping complex.”

“That’s right.”

“And a lot of affordable housing too,” said Vance.  “That’s good.  The city needs more homes.”

“It’s a project close to my heart,” said Steele.

“And you’re … a project manager?”

“Chief Project Manager,” said Steele.

“Oh,” said Vance, “I’m sorry.  When we looked on your company’s website you were simply listed as a project manager.”

“It’s a recent promotion,” said Steele. “I’ve asked our web designer to update the details.”

“Ah,” said Vance, “It’s so hard to get these computer guys to do their stuff, isn’t it?  We have that trouble too.  Well, I’ll make sure we put the details in correctly in our file.”

“You have a file on me?” asked Steele anxiously.

“We have to have paperwork,” said Leon sadly, “I’m sure you understand that.  You know, the need for records, for transparency, accountability …”

“Yes, of course,” said Steele.

“Now,” said Vance, “I understand you’ve been working with the homeless shelter in Georgetown?”

“That’s right.  We were hoping to get some of them into our houses, may be work in the shops.”

“ _Were_?” asked Vance.  “Have you changed your mind?”

“No, no.  No, of course not.  It’s an important part of our plan,” said Steele hastily.

“And you know this man?” said Vance, producing a photo of Griff Shackleton.

Steele peered at the photo.  “No.  No, I don’t think so,” he said finally.

“Are you sure?” asked Vance.

“Yes, absolutely,” said Steele.

“That’s strange,” said Vance.  “The staff at the shelter say that you’ve had a lot of conversations with him.  That he was hoping to be one of your … protégées.”

“Really,” said Steele as he leaned forward again.  “I don’t remember.”

“Griff Shackleton,” said Vance.

“Oh, Griff,” said Steele.  “Yes, I suppose it is him.  I’m afraid to say that they all look the same to me.  I never really wanted to get too close … some of them smell, you understand?”

“Of course,” said Leon.  “Although the staff at the shelter seemed to think that you took him on trips in your car.”

“Do they?”

“They’re worried about him,” said Vance.

“Oh?”

“He’s been off his meds for a few days.  Not in the shelter so much.  He seemed to be worried about whether the development was going ahead.  He seemed fixated on it.”

“I didn’t like to say anything,” said Steele in a burst of confidence.  “But I was worried about him too.”

“You must be quite a friend,” said Vance, “To deny knowing him to a federal officer.  It’s an offence to lie to me, you know.”

Steele swallowed but said nothing.  Vance gazed at him for a long moment and then seemed to change tack.  “I think your fiancée, Leah Gooder, works for Farmers’ Mutual Bank.”

“Uh, yes,” said Steele.

“Did she tell you that the DiNozzos had an appointment there today?”

“I don’t what you mean,” said Steele.

“I see.  Griff Shackleton tried to rob the bank today.”

“He did?  Why?”

“Because you told him to.  Or you put it into his head to do it,” said Vance.

“That’s ridiculous,” said Steele.  “Why would I do that?  You can’t trust what he says.  He’s off his meds.”

“Not anymore,” said Vance.  “He’s in hospital and back on his medication … and horrified by what he did … or what he nearly did.  You’re lucky, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’d have shot Mrs DiNozzo but she had her baby with her and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  You’d have been facing a murder charge.”

“That’s impossible,” said Steele, “I didn’t hold up the bank.”

“No.  But you put the gun and the idea into Shackleton’s head.  And he remembers it all now.  I’m guessing you saw Mrs DiNozzo in the bank and asked your fiancée to let you know if she made any appointments.”

Steele said nothing.

“And when Shackleton failed you decided you needed to act fast to silence her.  I think you had a backup plan.  You’d already hired the Granger brothers, you phoned them and told them what to do.  We’ve checked the phone details.”

Steele stayed silent.

“Shackleton and the Granger brothers have given you up, Mr Steele,” said Vance.  “I’m guessing that there was something shady about the development.  Too many corners to be cut?  Bribes to be paid?  Planning regulations ignored?  You thought that was why Faith DiNozzo turned the job down.  And when you found out that she’s married to an NCIS agent, you panicked and wanted to silence her.  Tell me, did you act on your own or is someone in your company pulling your strings?  Is that why you’ve been promoted?”

Steele broke his silence, “I want a lawyer.  I’m not saying anything else.”

“I think that’s the first good idea you’ve had for a long time,” said Vance.

NCISNCIS

“Tim,” said Tony, “I need you at my house.”

Tim jumped up in alarm and grabbed his gun.  “What’s wrong, Boss?”

“I promised my daughter you’d tell her a bedtime story,” grinned Tony.

Tim scowled at him and sank back in his chair in relief.

“You did good, both of you,” said Tony as he nodded to Kate as well.  “Well done.”

“Is Faith all right?” asked Kate.

“She’ll be fine.  Quite a day though,” said Tony.  “Now, I’m off to the hospital to collect Gibbs.  Tim, Tilly goes to bed around 19.30 … any time around then will be fine.”

“Yes, Boss,” said Tim.

“And Kate,” said Tony, “I’m sure Jake will be available for snuggling if you want to go too.”

NCISNCIS

“I could have managed on my own,” grumbled Gibbs as he climbed into Tony’s car.

“Suck it up, Marine,” said Tony.  “It’s either come with me or you have to stay in overnight.  Which is it to be?”

“I prefer my couch,” said Gibbs.

“Look, Gibbs.  I’m not leaving my family on their own tonight,” said Tony.  “You come stay with us and I do your concussion checks or I’ll find the most miserable nurse I can and leave you with him or her.  Up to you.”

“OK, you win,” said Gibbs sulkily.

“Good,” said Tony.  “Seatbelt on.”  Gibbs complied after a half-hearted glare.  “What happened, anyway?” asked Tony.

“Granger picked up that branch I tossed,” said Gibbs grumpily, “Thumped me in the head with it.”

“You’re lucky,” said Tony, “That you’ve got a thick head.”

“You find out why they did it?” asked Gibbs as they drove along.

“Much as you’d already worked out,” said Tony.  “Hired by Gary Steele the project manager, sorry – the _Chief_ Project Manager of Concorde Development.  He’d put the idea of the bank robbery into Shackleton’s head but had the Grangers as a backup plan.  He’d just reckoned without Faith being Faith.”

“Why did Steele do it?”

“Not sure.  Probably something dodgy about the project.  We’ll find out.  And we’ll find out if it was all his idea or whether someone higher up in Concorde was telling him what to do.”

“Humph,” said Gibbs leaning his aching head against the door.  “It was good,” he said.

“What?”

“Well, not your wife and kids being stalked,” amended Gibbs.

“Then what?”

“Working together,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah.”

“’Cos we do work well together,” said Gibbs, “Missed that,” he added gruffly.

Tony nodded as he remembered how easily they had fallen into their pattern as they looked for the Grangers, hardly needing to speak but relying on instinct to know what to do and what role each would play.  “Yes, we do,” he agreed.

“You still mad at me?” asked Gibbs.

Tony sighed and decided that perhaps this was the time for the long delayed conversation.  However, he still asked, “You sure you want to do this now?”

“Go for it,” said Gibbs.  “I’ve already got a headache.  More pain won’t hurt.”

“Only you, Gibbs.  Only you,” huffed Tony.

“Go on then,” said Gibbs.  “You’ve been waiting long enough.  Let Tom do the talking after Maddie.”

“Yes,” said Tony.  “I was so angry I couldn’t risk talking to you, I thought I’d say something I might regret later, I didn’t know how I’d get through to you.  I think he knew that I felt like throwing you off the team for going off like you did.”

“But you just said that we work well together,” objected Gibbs.

“We do but the operative word is _together_ ,” said Tony bitterly.  “When you went off to rescue Maddie there was no _together_ about it.”

“You know how I felt about it,” said Gibbs.  “You telling me that going after the Grangers this afternoon felt like any ordinary case to you?”

“Of course not,” said Tony, “I was terrified what we were going to find.”

“Then you understand,” said Gibbs.

“No, I don’t.  I’m not saying I wouldn’t have gone there on my own to find them.”

“There you go.”

“ _If_ there’d been no other choice.  _If_ support hadn’t been available, then I would have gone.  _If_ I’d thought that support would have got in the way, I would have gone alone but that didn’t apply to you, Jethro.  You were in the _office_ ; you could have told us what you’d found out.  You know that we would be perfectly capable of supporting you.  Hell, I would probably even have agreed to you taking the money but we would have been there to back you up.  There was no reason for you to do what you did.”

“I guess,” said Gibbs after a pause.

“You _guess?_ ” said Tony incredulously.

“All right.  I know it was stupid but … you know me; I don’t second guess myself.  I make a decision and I stick with it.  Doubting a decision is dangerous in the field.”

“So is making a bad decision,” said Tony.

“I know,” said Gibbs.

“Do you?” asked Tony.  “Because if you’re going to do this sort of thing again then you are off the team.  I can’t risk you doing something like this again.”

“I can’t promise I won’t do something stupid,” said Gibbs.

“We all make mistakes, Gibbs,” said Tony, “I can live with that.  I can’t live with you going off on your own like that again.”

“I may need to,” said Gibbs.

“I know,” said Tony, “I know there are times when we have to act on our own judgement.  There are times when there’s no alternative but to act alone.  But you have to learn the difference, Gibbs.”

“I’ll try,” said Gibbs.

“I guess that’ll have to be good enough,” said Tony.  “But this is your last chance, Gibbs.”

“I understand,” said Gibbs.

“And I guess now that your mother-in-law is likely to go to jail that’s one less person for you to go crazy over.”

“But I’ve got three more ex mothers-in-law and ex-wives to go with them,” said Gibbs mischievously.  Tony took his eyes off the road long enough to look at him in horror.  “But,” continued Gibbs, “I don’t care about any of them.  Hell, I’d be happy to see them all in jail!”

“That’s good then,” said Tony faintly as he pulled up outside his house.

“And Tony,” said Gibbs, “Thank you.”

Tony turned to look at him, “Thank you?”

“For saving Maddie’s life.  And mine … and for not throwing me off the team.”

“You’re welcome.  I think,” said Tony.

Faith welcomed them in and locked the front door firmly behind them.  “Come in,” she said, “I’ve got some food for you.”

As they all sat around the kitchen table, Faith said, “You know, on any other day I wouldn’t have thought those men in the park were suspicious but I was jumpy after the bank.”

“I’m glad you were,” said Tony, “You did well.”

“What was it about?” asked Faith.

Tony told Faith all that they had learned so far, “I guess Steele didn’t trust client/attorney privilege,” he said.  “Didn’t know that you wouldn’t … couldn’t tell anyone if you thought something was going on.”

“I guess,” agreed Faith. “.

“Was there something?” asked Gibbs, “I mean, anything suspicious?”

“If there was something, I couldn’t tell you,” Faith pointed out.

“No, I suppose not,” said Gibbs.

“But, I _can_ tell you that there wasn’t anything I thought was suspicious,” said Faith.

“Nothing?” asked Tony.

“Nothing,” repeated Faith.

“Then why did you drop the case?” asked Tony.  Faith looked guilty and didn’t say anything for a moment or two.  “Faith?” pressed Tony.

Faith leaned across the table and put her hand on Tony’s.  “Gary Steele said I’d been recommended to the firm …”

“Yes?” said Tony.

“By your father, darling.”

“Ah …”

“I just didn’t want to take the case when I found out.”

“I understand,” said Tony with a crooked smile as he realised why Faith has looked so uncertain in the park, “And you did the right thing.”

“I’m sorry,” said Faith.

“Don’t be,” said Tony, “It’s fine.”

“Really?” said Faith.

“Really,” said Tony with a firmer smile.  “Now, Jethro, let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.  I’ll be in to do the concussion checks.”

“You don’t need to,” said Gibbs.

“Oh don’t worry.  We’ll be awake every two hours anyway.  Jake is going through a wakeful period.  I probably won’t even need to wake you up!”

Gibbs grimaced at the prospect before him.  He let Tony lead him through the family room where a smiling Kate was holding Jacob and then past Tilly’s bedroom where they paused to hear Tim finish the story,

“And the dogs barked happily and ran off!  Until the next time, they said.”  But his audience was asleep and didn’t say anything.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Thanks again, guys, for yesterday,” said Tony as he stood in the squad room.  “Always good to know that we live up to the _Criminal Investigative_ part of our name.  And Agent Vance, nice work in interrogation.”

Vance nodded in a stately manner but looked pleased at the compliment.

“It’s been an eventful few weeks,” said Tony.  “You’ll be glad to get back to San Diego.”

“I guess,” said Leon.  “I’ve … enjoyed’s not the right word but it’s been _interesting.”_

“That’s a Chinese curse,” said Gibbs.

The eyes of his co-workers swivelled to look at Gibbs in surprise: it was out of character for him to offer such a random comment.

“ _May you live in interesting times_ ,” said Gibbs defensively.  “A Chinese curse.”

“How do you know that?” asked Tony.

“Hey, I know stuff,” protested Gibbs but he spoiled the effect by continuing in a thoughtful tone, “I think I read it in a fortune cookie.”

“Actually, Jethro,” said Ducky making one of his opportune entrances, “It is inaccurate to say that it is a Chinese curse.  There appears to be no direct equivalent in Chinese.  It seems …”

“Dr Mallard,” said Leon, “Is there something we can do for you today?”

“What?  Oh,” said Ducky apparently unperturbed at having yet another anecdote interrupted, “It is what _I_ can do for _you_ , Leon.  Or rather, for Jethro.  I have come to check on his well-being after the assault yesterday.”

“It was a bang on the head, not an assault,” grumbled Gibbs.

“Nevertheless, it resulted in your having a concussion,” said Ducky.  “So come along with me and allow me to check your condition.”

It was a sign of the effect of Gibbs’ broken night that he got up and followed Ducky meekly enough.

Tony watched him go and then turned to Vance, “Agent Vance, we need to do your review later today.  10.00 OK with you?”

Vance nodded and began to assemble a heap of paperwork at which Kate and Tim looked in trepidation as they realised it might be reports on their work under their temporary lead.

“Um,” said Kate, “Do we need to do any more work on the bank raid and attempted attack on Faith … Mrs DiNozzo?”

“No,” said Vance, “It’s not really our jurisdiction … apart from the attack on Mrs DiNozzo.  Agent DiNozzo and I decided it would be best to hand it all over to Metro.  The DiNozzos can just be witnesses rather than have any other active involvement.”

“Do we think Steele was working on his own?” asked Tim.

“Don’t know.  Metro will certainly be looking closely at that.  And how Steele knew where to go to find guns for hire … that’s disturbing.  There’s nothing in his background that suggests previous criminal activity so how did he know how to find a shooter?  But he might have been acting on his own initiative.  Bit too eager to please,” said Vance.

“What will happen to the guy in the bank?  Griff … Griff Shackleton?” asked Kate.

“He probably won’t be charged,” said Tony.  “He’s given up Steele and I think he’ll be able to prove it wasn’t his fault.  Steele manipulated him.  I called the shelter, they’ll try and look after him, get him back on the straight and narrow.  Right, I have to get back to work.  Agent Vance, I’ll see you later.”

NCISNCIS

“You did good work, Agent Vance,” said Tony at the end of the review.

“Thank you,” said Vance.

“Your TAD finishes today.  When do you head back to San Diego?”

“Not for a few days.  My wife is bringing the children down at the weekend and we’re having a vacation here.”

“Tell me, Leon, did your wife ever intend to bring the children here to stay?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, originally you said you wanted the TAD because your wife wanted to give the children the DC experience.  But it seems that the real reason was you wanted to work the Grubecker case.”

“Does it matter?” asked Vance.

“No, I guess not,” said Tony sighing as he decided to abandon the attempt at becoming friends.  “So, tell me what you thought of the team.”

“I don’t need to tell you about Gibbs, do I?” said Vance unbending enough to give a wry smile.

“No, that’s OK.  Gibbs is in a class of his own,” said Tony.

“Although I think you may have mellowed him a little,” said Vance.

“You do?” said Tony sceptically.

“Well, he was on my case about looking into Laine Grubecker.  Actually seemed to want to do things by the book.”

“Huh,” said Tony feeling absurdly pleased at a small victory.

“Agent McGee seems a lot more confident than when I first encountered him,” said Vance.  “Needs seasoning, of course but he has potential and good instincts.  And, of course, his computer skills are excellent.  He’s probably the agent of the future.”

“Huh,” said Tony again, feeling a little less pleased at this picture of a digital future.

“And Agent Todd … well, she’s _less_ confident than when I first saw her.”

“Less confident?” said Tony in surprise.

“Perhaps confident is the wrong word,” amended Vance, “Perhaps I should say not so _over_ confident.  She’s more ready to listen, to think before she jumps in.  I think she’s matured.”

“Wouldn’t let her hear you say that,” said Tony. “But I’m glad to hear that.”

“Another one who needs seasoning,” said Vance.  “I’d be pleased to have either of them on my team.”

“And Gibbs?  Would you be pleased to have _him_ on your team?”

“Gibbs is all yours,” said Vance firmly.

Tony laughed.  He stood and held out his hand for Vance to shake.  “Appreciate all that you’ve done.  I think the team are taking you out for dinner tonight?  Let me know if you and your family want to come visit Casa DiNozzo before you go.  My wife and daughter will be pleased to take you to feed the ducks!”

NCISNCIS

Monday morning saw Tony back at his old desk.  Jerome Craig was already halfway around the world on one of his trips and Director Morrow was in his old office.

“Campfire,” announced Tony when his team had gathered.  He noticed that none of them groaned and he realised that Leon had managed to iron out some of their unruliness but Tony suspected it would soon be back.  “Agent Vance enjoyed working with you all,” said Tony.  He thought that was an accurate enough summary of what he had said and didn’t require him to cross his fingers.

Kate and Tim looked pleased; Agent Vance was known as a stickler for protocol and high standards.  Gibbs was unmoved.

“Agent Vance did suggest that some of you could do with a little seasoning,” continued Tony.

“Salt and pepper?” suggested Gibbs.

Kate, Tim and Tony all stared at him and all three wondered if the blow to the head had had some sort of beneficial side effect.

“No,” said Tony at last.  “Not that type of seasoning.  I think he meant a wider range of experience.”

Kate and Tim looked wary.  They suspected that it was they who had been earmarked for _seasoning._

“And you’re lucky,” said Tony.  “An opportunity has come up which I think fits the bill perfectly.

Tim and Kate looked even more suspicious.

“Agent Stanley Burley …”

Gibbs looked interested at this mention of the MCRT’s first probationary agent, “Stan?”

“Yes, Stan.  Agent Burley is currently Agent Afloat aboard the USS Seahawk.”

“Yes …?” said Tim with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he began to feel nauseous at the very mention of a ship.

“He needs to have a three-month shore assignment,” said Tony.

“Why?” demanded Kate.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her vehemence and realised that Vance’s influence had already faded.  He wondered if it was a record.

“Agent Burley’s sister is five months pregnant.  And it’s been a difficult pregnancy.  Her husband is stationed overseas; the plan was that he’d be deployed Stateside a month before she’s due to give birth but his return has been put off.”

“And this affects us how?” asked Kate in a milder tone.

“Stan’s sister lives in DC.  Stan wants a DC posting so he can stay with her during the last months of the pregnancy,” said Tony.

“Awhh,” said Kate in a quite different tone, “That’s so cute … I mean, thoughtful.”

“I still don’t see how this affects us,” said Tim.  “Is he going to come on to our team?”

“In a way,” said Tony.  “He comes here for three months.  And you and Kate each take a turn of six weeks as Agent Afloat in Stan’s place.”

“Agent Afloat!” said Kate and Tim in unison.

“Yes,” said Tony firmly.  “It will be good experience.  Just like Agent Vance recommended.”

“But afloat,” said Tim.  “That means at sea.”

“You work for the Navy, Tim,” said Gibbs briskly.

“I know … but …”

“All agents need to do it at some point,” said Tony.  “If they want to progress up the career ladder.”

The look on Tim’s face suggested that he was rapidly re-evaluating his NCIS ambitions.

“Isn’t there another way?” asked Kate despondently.  The look on _her_ face suggested that she too was having doubts.

“Of course there’s another way,” said Tony.  “I just thought you’d both be interested in helping out a fellow agent and gain invaluable experience at the same time.”  He adopted a hurt and disappointed look.  Gibbs suppressed a grin at the way that Kate and Tim suddenly looked as if they’d just kicked a puppy.

“Well,” said Kate.

“If you put it that way …” said Tim.

“Then of course …” said Kate.

“We’d be happy to do it,” said Tim.

“You don’t look happy,” observed Gibbs.

Tony decided to ignore this unhelpful comment and turned to business.  “OK, who wants to go first?”

“Ladies first?” suggested Tim hopefully.

“You don’t expect me to conform to that outdated sexist stereotype, do you?” said Kate.

“I suppose not,” said Tim gloomily.  “OK, Boss.  I guess I’ll go first.  Get it over and done with.”

“It’s not a punishment, Tim,” said Tony firmly.  Look upon it as an opportunity.  Both of you.”

“Yes, Boss,” said Tim sadly.

“OK,” said Tony.  “Actually, the first assignment will be for seven weeks rather than six.”  He frowned as he heard something like a crow of delight from Kate.  “The USS Seahawk will be spending those seven weeks on a goodwill tour of the Caribbean, visiting all the ports and islands.”

“The Caribbean!” said Tim.  “The water’s not rough down there, is it?”

“Not usually,” said Tony.  “That’s why so many ships go cruising there.”

“Great!” said Tim.  “The Caribbean!  I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“And the second part?” asked Kate.  “The _five_ weeks?”

“The Seahawk’s going to be part of a joint exercise with the Norwegian Navy,” said Tony.

“Norwegian?” said Kate as she pictured a host of handsome blond sailors.

“Norwegian,” confirmed Tony.  “In the Arctic Ocean.”

“The Arctic Ocean?” said Kate.

“The Arctic Ocean,” said Tony.

“But it’s cold there,” said Kate.

“I guess it is,” said Tony innocently, “Being near the Arctic and all.”

“Bet those outdated sexual stereotypes don’t seem so bad now,” commented Gibbs.

NCISNCIS

Tim lingered that night after Kate and Gibbs had left for the night.

“What, Tim?” asked Tony.

“About the Agent Afloat thing …”

“What about it?”

“I’m not so sure about the Caribbean …”

“You’re not?” said Tony in surprise.  “I thought it would suit you.”

“I’ve been checking,” said Tim, “And they do sometimes get rough seas.”

“Not as often as in the Arctic,” said Tony.  “Man up, McQueasy.”

“I guess … what did you just call me?” said Tim.

“Whoops,” said Tony, “Did I say that out loud?”  Tim nodded.  “Well, you see,” continued Tony a little shamefaced, “I have this terrible habit of giving nicknames and your name cries out for them.  But it doesn’t really go with being the Boss so I try to keep them inside.  That one popped out.”

“You have other nicknames for me?” asked Tim, not knowing the can of worms he was opening.

“Oh yes,” said Tony with disturbing promptness.  “There’s McGeek, McGullible, McPutupon, McGenius …”

“Oh,” said McGee.  He had another thought, “Do you have nicknames for Kate too?”

A cunning look dawned on Tony’s face, “Oh, McGreen, do I look gullible enough to fall for that one?”

McGee shook his head as he tried to rid it of the disturbing list of names.  Tony took advantage of his perplexity to continue, “And really Tim, being out of the country those seven weeks will be good for you.”

“I know,” said Tim sadly, “You’ve already sold me on it being a good career move.”

“There is that,” acknowledged Tony, “But I was thinking about the timing.  You know, that thing we’ve been talking to Legal about.  It’ll go public just as you leave on the Seahawk.  Seems a good plan to me.”

Comprehension dawned on Tim’s face.  “Yes, Boss.  Of course, you’re right, Boss.  Thank you, Boss.”

Tony shrugged modestly.  “You’re welcome, Tim.”  He valiantly squashed down a mcnickname.

NCISNCIS

Tony had a harassed look on his face when he got home on the first day of Stan being on TAD to his team.

“What’s wrong?” asked Faith.

“Director Morrow’s got another plan,” complained Tony.

“What is it?”

“He likes the idea of the Assistant Director role,” said Tony.  “He thinks it was efficient.”

“So?” asked Faith.

“He wants me to do it permanently,” said Tony.

“And you don’t want to?”

“It might be OK.  I’d still work closely with the MCRT.  Still work cases with them.  Gibbs would step up as lead agent the times I wasn’t working with them.”

“Tom trusts Gibbs now?” queried Faith.

“Seems to.  He worked with Leon Vance OK which is a good sign.  It would take some working out but I liked having the variety of working with the other teams.  That’s not what’s wrong.”

“It isn’t?” asked Faith.

“No, it’s Stan.”

“Stan?” asked Faith.  “I know you had trouble with him when he was starting out but I thought that was all over now.”

“Water under the bridge,” agreed Tony, “To use a nautical term.  No, to be fair, it’s not Stan’s fault.”

“What isn’t?”

“Kate’s gone all gooey eyed over him.  I think she’s in love.”

“Again?  I thought it was all Maxwell in Legal?” said Faith.

“It was,” said Tony, “But I think that’s over now.  One look at Stan and she was a goner.”

“She’s very … _susceptible_ , isn’t she?” said Faith.

“She certainly is,” said Tony.

“And what about Stan?  Does he reciprocate?”

“He got her six cups of coffee and three Danish today,” said Tony.  “So I’m guessing, yes.  Interesting times ahead, my love.”

“Your father called today.”

“He did?” said Tony warily.  “What does he want now?”

“He was … disappointed,” said Faith.

“Story of my life,” said Tony, “Senior being disappointed with me.”

“Not with you, with me.”

“Oh, well, that’s different,” said Tony more cheerfully, “What have you done?”

“Turned down a brilliant opportunity,” said Faith.  “Could have made my name in the field of property law.”

“Did you tell him that the _field of property law_ nearly got the whole DiNozzo family killed?” asked Tony in an interested tone.

“No, I decided to leave that part out,” said Faith.  “I just thanked him for the introduction and said I’d decided to stick to employment law.”

“My wife the diplomat,” said Tony.

“Your wife the employment lawyer,” said Faith firmly.

“Hi Daddy,” said Tilly coming into the room.

“Hello, baby.  What you been doing today?”

“We fed the ducks some flapjack.  They really liked it,” said Tilly happily.

“And there was a new family there today,” said Faith.  “Tilly told them off for bringing bread.”

“Oh,” said Tony.

“It’s OK,” said Faith hastily, “Tilly shared the flapjack with them.”

“And they’ve seen the _error of their ways_ ,” said Tilly importantly.

“Good,” said Tony barely managing to keep a straight face.

“Has Uncle Gee gone to sea?” asked Tilly sadly.

“Yes.  He flew down to Aruba this morning.  He says he’ll send you lots of postcards,” said Tony.

“Bedtime, Tilly,” said Faith, “Go and clean your teeth.  Daddy will come and tell you a story.”

“I’ll bring Jake with me,” said Tony, “You can both have a story.”

“OK,” said Tilly, “And Floopy can come too.”

“Floopy?” whispered Tony to Faith as his daughter left the room.  “When did he make a comeback?”

“He reminds her of Tim,” said Faith.

A few minutes later, Tony sat on Tilly’s bed with his son in his arms.

“Once upon a time,” he began, “There were some people who worked for the Navy Crook Finding Service.  And they worked in a big and important city …”

“Like Washington?” asked Tilly.

“Yes, just like Washington.  And they were very good at their jobs.”

“Like you, Daddy?”

“Yes, like me.”

“And like Uncle Gee?”

“Yes, like Uncle Gee.”

“And Auntie Kate?”

“Yes, like Auntie Kate.”

“And Uncle Gibbs?”

“Yes.”

“And Ducky?”

“Yes.”

“And like Auntie Abby.”

“Yes … like of all us.”

“That’s good,” said Tilly happily.  “Go on, Daddy.  Don’t stop.”

Tony managed to smile at this unfairness.  “So one day all the people who worked for …”

“The Navy Crook Finding Service,” finished Tilly.

“That’s right, the Navy Crook Finding Service – they were all invited to a big party to say thank you for everything they’d done.”

“That was nice,” observed Tilly.

“Yes, it was.”

“Who went?”

“There was the man in charge – he was called Oliver.”

“Is he like Uncle Tom?”

“That’s right.”

“And Isaac.  He was in charge of a big and important team.”

“Like you, Daddy.”

“Yes.  And then there was Ben and Susanna.  They worked for Isaac.”

“Like Auntie Kate and Uncle Gee,” said Tilly.

“And Leo …”

“Who’s like Leo?”

“He’s got a team of his own,” said Tony, “You haven’t met anyone like him.”

“Oh,” said Tilly with a yawn.

“And then there was Elijah, he was there too.”

“Who’s Elijah like?” asked Tilly.  “Wait, I know, it’s Uncle Gibbs.”

“That’s right.  And Samuel was there.  He was a doctor and looked after people if they got sick or hurt themselves.”

“Like Ducky does,” said Tilly sleepily.  She snuggled down in the bed a little.  “Go on, Daddy, don’t stop.”

“So they all went to the party.  And Amelia who was good at science, she went as well.  And it was a dark and stormy night.  There was lots of thunder and lightning.” Tony paused, expecting a comment from Tilly who didn’t like thunder.  There was no response so he continued, “And they’d all gone on to a balcony which looked over the harbour and suddenly there was a big flash of lightning.  And it was so bright that they couldn’t see anything for a long time.”

“And then, when they could see again, they couldn’t believe what they saw.  So they rubbed their eyes and looked again.  And they still couldn’t believe it and rubbed them again and then they realised that they weren’t rubbing their eyes with their hands …”

Tilly’s eyes opened, “What were they rubbing their eyes with, Daddy?”

“With paws!  The flash of lightning had turned them into dogs!  Oliver was an Old English Sheepdog.  Isaac was an Irish Setter, Ben was a Beagle, Leo was a Labrador, Samuel was a Scottish Terrier, Amelia was an Afghan hound, Susanna was a Spaniel – an American Water Spaniel and Elijah was …”

“A Lurcher,” said Tilly.

“Yes, Elijah was a Lurcher.  And they all looked at each other and barked.  And they realised they could understand one another.  ‘This is marvellous’, said Samuel.  ‘I can’t use my computer with paws’, said Ben anxiously.  ‘I can run real fast’, said Elijah.  ‘So can I’, said Isaac.  ‘And I love water’, said Susanna.  And they were all very happy.  ‘We’ll be able to catch more crooks now’, said Oliver.  ‘We’ll be the Navy _Canine_ Crook Finding Service’, said Amelia.  ‘This will be so cool’.  At that moment there was a beam of light from a lighthouse in the harbour and when it hit their eyes they were all turned back into humans again.  And then …”

“What happened next?” asked Tilly.

“There was another flash of lightning and they all turned back into dogs again.  And Samuel said, very wisely, ‘I believe that, from now on, we will always be turned into dogs when we see lightning.  And when another light hits us, we’ll turn back into humans’.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” asked Tilly.

“Yes, it is,” agreed Tony.

“But you won’t turn into a dog, will you, Daddy?”

“No, sweetheart, I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.  I’ll always be Daddy for you.”

“What happened next?” asked Tilly.

“You know what happens next,” smiled Tony.

“And the dogs barked happily and ran off!  Until the next time, they said,” chorused Tilly and Tony.

“And Uncle Gee wrote it for me?” said Tilly.

“Of course he did,” said Tony.  “Look, here it is, on the front page of the book.  _To Matilda, who was the first to hear the Continuing Adventures of Elijah and the Navy Canine Crook Finding Service.”_

Tilly ran her finger over her name on the shiny book and then closed her eyes and went to sleep.  Tony tucked Floopy under her arm, kissed her goodnight and crept out with Jacob.

Faith was waiting for them in the family room.

“You know,” said Tony, “I think Legal are kinda sad that Tim’s book has finally been published.”

“Why?”

“They enjoyed reading the drafts and deciding whether it was all right for Tim to publish it.”

“Tim was just being cautious, wasn’t he?  There was never any real doubt, was there?” asked Faith.

“I guess not.  Although Kate was a bit sniffy originally.”

“I miss Susanna being a Shih Tzu,” mused Faith.

“Me too.  But Kate said a Shih Tzu was an annoying little dog and there was no way she was going to be one.”

“Tim is kinda like a Beagle, very eager and willing,” said Faith.

“And Gibbs is definitely like a Lurcher,” said Tony, “Great hunter and prone to running off after prey.”

“And Ducky always thought you were like an Irish Setter,” said Faith fondly.

“Yeah,” said Tony, “But _Isaac_?  McGee could have made me _Indiana_!”

“But Isaac means _he laughs_ ,” said Faith.  “And you do that.”

“And he was father of Jacob,” said Tony.

“And that’s what matters,” said Faith.

So they settled down for a quiet evening together - a rare quiet evening with no interruptions from _either_ version of Tony’s team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done at last! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story.
> 
> The characters have now been returned right-way-up to their boxes although I’m keeping hold of my original characters.
> 
> Perhaps i should mention that Ducky's theory about Tony being like an Irish Setter was referred to in the first story in this series - it was fun to return to that idea.


End file.
